Paranormal Expedition
by fajrikyoya
Summary: "Aku super berani!" ia menepuk dadanya bangga. "Jangan sampe ngompol ya, Naruto!" "Aku nggak takut! Uzumaki Naruto nggak pernah takut hantu!" Sebuah keisengan kecil berubah menjadi sesuatu yang amat sangat mengerikan. Naruto dan teman-temannya berusaha menguak misteri di balik sekolah mereka. AU. WARNING INSIDE
1. Chapter 1

Paranormal Expedition.

Summary: Naruto dan teman-temannya menguak misteri aneh yang ada di sekolah mereka.

Rate: M for horror and thrilling content.

Disclaimer: Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto-san. This fic is purely mine.

Warning: ABSOLUTELY OOC. Typo(s), abal, alay, gaje, horror dan humor gagal, tidak memenuhi kaidah Bahasa Indonesia yang baik dan benar. Don't like, please click back.

* * *

><p>Nama sekolah itu adalah Shadow Leaf High School. Sekolah berasrama yang punya banyak klub. Peringkat dan kualitas lulusannya tinggi, sehingga banyak sekali peminatnya. Uzumaki Naruto adalah salah satu murid kelas 10 di sekolah ini. Nilainya tidak begitu bagus. Kelakuannya seringkali konyol dan jahil, namun begitu ia memiliki banyak sekali teman. Salah satu teman terdekatnya adalah <em>roommate<em> tersayangnya di kamar 407, Sabaku Gaara. Berbeda dengan Naruto yang terkenal karena kejahilannya, Gaara memiliki reputasi yang lumayan bagus. Meski badannya kurus dan agak pendek dibandingkan teman-teman cowok seangkatannya, Gaara sangat berwibawa, pembawaannya tenang dan kalem. Ia mempelajari seni melukis pasir dari ayahnya. Keluarga Sabaku sudah 3 generasi yang masuk Shadow Leaf High School. Kedua kakaknya, Temari (kelas 12) dan Kankuro (kelas 11) sering datang ke kamar mereka untuk menjenguk Gaara. Selain karena cowok kurus berambut _auburn_ itu sering sekali sakit, mereka bertiga adalah _voice actor_ dalam audio drama Sleepy Hollow yang diputar setiap malam jam 7 di radio sekolah, dan respon serta apresiasinya tinggi sekali. Salah satu kebiasaan buruk Gaara adalah ia agak susah diajak ngobrol karena kepribadiannya yang tertutup, dan terkadang suka kelepasan _switch accent_.

Meskipun begitu, Naruto begitu sayang dengan teman sekamarnya ini. Selain karena Gaara dengan baik hati selalu membangunkan Naruto di pagi hari, tugas-tugas Gaara bisa diconteknya dengan bebas.

"Oy, kau bakal dateng ke prom tahun ini, nggak?"

Gaara menoleh dari kesibukannya mengarang naskah episode Sleepy Hollow yang selanjutnya ketika Naruto mencetuskan hal itu. Ia mengangguk pelan.

"Iya? Siapa pasanganmu nanti?" tanya Naruto antusias.

"Lihat saja nanti." jawab Gaara datar.

"Aaaah, Gaara pelit! Ayo kasih tahu!" Naruto mulai merengek-rengek. "Siapa, siapa?"

"Bukan siapa-siapa."

"Ayo siapaaa?"

Gaara mendengus. "Matsuri, 10-5."

"Wuaaa! Kau hebat sekali, Gaara! Dia kan manis. Bagaimana bisa kau mendapatkan dia jadi pasangan prom?"

"Dia yang mengajakku." Gaara melanjutkan pekerjaannya. "Kau sendiri?"

"Zero." Naruto melingkarkan telunjuk dan ibu jarinya membentuk angka nol.

"Payah." cibir Gaara.

"Apa katamuuuuu!?" Naruto berdiri dan menggebrak meja karena naik pitam.

"Kau payah." ulang Gaara. Ia membawa binder bergambar peta dunia miliknya dan menyambar kunci kamar dan ponsel di kasurnya. "Aku jadi kasihan."

"Kau mau kemana?" tanya Naruto. "Mau carikan aku pasangan prom?"

"Aku mau _on-air_, Naruto." katanya. "Jangan lupa kunci pintu."

"Haaaah, bikin ge-er saja. Sana, kerja yang betul!"

Setelah ditinggal Gaara, Naruto berusaha mencari kesibukan dengan mendatangi kamar temannya. Ia menggedor-gedor kamar Shikamaru, salah satu teman sekelasnya namun tidak ada jawaban. Malahan kamar sebelahnya yang terbuka, menampilkan Rock Lee yang beralis tebal.

"Shikamaru di kamarnya Kiba. Tadi Neji juga kesana." katanya.

"Eh? Baiklah." Naruto mengunci pintu kamarnya. "Kau tidak kesana?"

"Tidak. Aku mau melanjutkan latihan superku." katanya sambil memamerkan barbel.

Naruto memberikan semangat kepada cowok beralis tebal itu dan menuju ujung lorong, kamar nomor 420 yang dihuni Inuzuka Kiba dan Aburame Shino. Sebelum Naruto mengetuk pintunya, Shino sudah keluar duluan sambil membawa keranjang pakaian kotor untuk dikirim ke _laundry _di lantai bawah. Ia mengangguk sopan pada Naruto sebelum berlalu. Tetapi Naruto main terjang masuk ke kamar Kiba dan menemukan teman-teman kelasnya di sana.

Kiba yang selalu guling-gulingan di lantai, Shikamaru yang leha-leha di kasur Kiba sambil main _game _dengan Neji, dan Chouji yang asyik ngemil keripik kentang.

"Oy, Naruto." Sapa Shikamaru tanpa menoleh.

"Cih, tamu tidak diundang." desis Kiba.

Naruto tertawa, ia menindih Kiba dan memiting lehernya. Kiba mengelak dan balas menjitak Naruto. Mereka bergumul dengan begitu anarkis dan kasar, sehingga bagi orang yang tidak mengenal mereka, kelihatan seperti berkelahi sungguhan. Padahal mereka berdua hanyalah dua orang tolol yang suka mengadu kekuatan fisik satu sama lain.

"Pasti mau bahas prom." tebak Shikamaru. "Di kamar ini yang sudah punya pasangan cuma Neji."

"Aku berpasangan dengan Tenten karena pekerjaan." Neji melancarkan _strike _dan menang telak dari Shikamaru pada babak ini. "Cooking Club diminta memasak untuk acara prom."

"Serius?" tanya Naruto terheran-heran.

Neji mengangguk. "Kami bakal memasak sekitar 1000 porsi. Menunya 10 macam _hors d'œvre, _10 macam _main course_ dan pendampingnya, 10 macam _dessert_ dan minumannya juga."

"Wuah, kedengarannya repot sekali." ucap Naruto yang masih menduduki punggung Kiba.

"Cooking Club hanya membuat _hors d'œvre _dan menyediakan minuman. Sisanya kami serahkan pada _catering_." tutur Neji lagi. "Jadi selama _prom _aku bakal mengenakkan bet panitia."

"Kau sudah punya incaran, belum?" tanya Kiba seraya bangun dan membuat Naruto terjungkal.

"Aduuuuh!" Naruto mengelus kepalanya yang mencium lantai dan menggeleng. "Mungkin aku akan ajak Sakura-chan. Kau sendiri?"

"Prospekku adalah Yamanaka Ino si ketua _cheers_."

Sontak Shikamaru dan Chouji tertawa terbahak-bahak. Neji tidak mengatakan apapun sementara Kiba hanya tersenyum lebar, yang membuat ekspresinya makin kelihatan tolol.

"Sudah suratan takdir, kan? Seorang pemain _football_ bersanding dengan ketua _cheers_?" katanya bangga.

"Itu Ino kita, kan?" tanya Chouji polos.

"Pasti lah, siapa lagi?" Shikamaru menyeringai

"Apaan tuh 'Ino kita'? Kalian _threesome_, ya?!" tuduh Naruto.

"Bukan, bodoh! Kami bertiga sudah berteman dari bayi, makanya sudah seperti saudara." hardik Shikamaru. "Ino itu, Yamanaka Ino itu adalah perempuan paling sok jual mahal di muka bumi ini."

"Penampilan nomor 1." Tambah Chouji. "Dan setahu kami dia nggak akan pernah mau sama cowok yang nggak ganteng."

"Tuh, dengar! Makanya nggak usah sok ganteng." Naruto dengan kesal menoyor kepala Kiba.

"Aduh! Elah, kalian semua nggak bisa lihat apa? Tampang mahaganteng mempesona ini?" Kiba menyisir kebelakang rambutnya dengan jari sambil menaik-naikkan alisnya.

Shikamaru dan Naruto memasang ekspresi mau muntah.

"Kau bagaimana, Shikamaru?" tanya Naruto.

"Aku mungkin bakal pergi dengan Chouji dan Lee. Kalau kau nggak punya pasangan gabung aja. Nggak ada larangan bahwa ke prom nggak boleh dengan teman satu geng kan?"

"Iya, sih." Naruto mengangguk-angguk.

Naruto kini berganti posisi dengan Neji. Ia dan Shikamaru memutuskan untuk main game FIFA. Chouji asyik menonton mereka main, sama halnya dengan Kiba. Neji dengan tenang menyalakan _speaker_ central di kamar itu dan mendengarkan audio drama Sleepy Hollow. Neji menyukai cerita itu karena memiliki alur yang kelam. Naruto terkikik sendiri ketika mendengar karakter bernama Grosvenor berujar dengan aksen Irlandianya yang kental. Grosvenor, Knight Percival, sang Dullahan serta beberapa karakter antagonis lainnya disuarakan oleh Gaara. _Back ground _musik mencekam dari piano dan biola mengiringi suara derap langkah kuda yang meringkik dengan begitu mistis dan...

JREB!

Ruangan seketika gelap. Laptop yang menyala menjadi satu-satunya sumber cahaya di ruangan itu. Naruto dan Kiba menjerit-jerit frustasi. Shikamaru menjitak kepala Naruto dan menghardiknya agar tidak berisik.

"Ini pasti karena Kiba bilang dirinya ganteng!" sentak Naruto. "Lihat, alam sekitar saja tidak setuju."

"Enak saja!" elak Kiba membela diri.

"Sepertinya mati total." kata Neji. "Lihat. Bahkan lampu di gedung sekolah saja mati."

"Wah, kalau begini kayaknya bakalan lama." Chouji meremas-remas bungkus keripik kentang.

"Huaaaah, bosaaan." Kiba mengeluh sebal.

"Eh, eh. Dengar, dengar! Aku punya ide." seru Naruto.

Meskipun dalam gelap, ia yakin semua orang menoleh kepadanya.

"Gimana kalo kita jurit malam? Bikin semacam uji nyali kayak di program Dunia dan Lain-lain?" Naruto terkikik geli. "Kiba, kau punya senter, nggak?"

"Lampu darurat, sih." Kiba menyalakan ponselnya sebagai sumber cahaya dan mencari-cari sesuatu di lemarinya. "Aha! Ini diaaa."

Kiba menunjukkan sebuah lampu LED besar dan menyeringai. Kamar itu kemudian diterangi cahaya biru elektrik, yang membuat kulit Neji terlihat semakin pucat. Shikamaru mendengus sementara Neji beranjak pergi.

"Kau nggak mau ikut, Neji?" tanya Naruto.

"Nggak. Aku nggak tertarik." tukas Neji sambil pergi.

"Huuh. Payah, ah. Kau nggak takut kan, Kiba?"

"Aku super berani!" ia menepuk dadanya bangga. "Jangan sampe ngompol ya, Naruto!"

"Aku ikut, aku ikuuuut!" Chouji berseru penuh semangat. "Ayo, Shikamaru."

"Huaaah, nyusahin aja." Shikamaru menggerutu sambil mematikan laptopnya. "Ayo, deh."

Kiba mengambil jaket _jersey_ klub _football_ Shadow Leaf High School berwarna hijau toska dengan aksen kelabu di bagian lengan. Di punggungnya terbordir angka 8 besar dan tulisan KIBA dengan huruf kapital. Jaket itu merupakan jaket favorit kiba yang selalu digunakannya pada setiap kesempatan. Naruto mengambil lampu LED itu dan mempimpin teman-temannya menuruni tangga dan membuka pintu. Ini masih jam setengah 9, sementara batas jam malam adalah jam 10. Bahkan keadaan di luar asrama pun sama gelapnya. Naruto memandangi teman-temannya melalui cahaya lampu LED.

"Kita mau mulai dari mana?" tanyanya.

"Biar nggak ketauan satpam, lebih baik kita memutar lewat _dome_ dan _running track_. Lalu melintasi lapangan _football _dan memasuki gedung sekolah lewat pintu belakang ruang seni. Sisanya, kita bakal keliling sekolah." Tutur Shikamaru.

"Ide bagus! Pasukan, ayo ma—uph!"

"Hentikan, Naruto!" desis Chouji seraya membekap mulut Naruto. "Semua orang bakal mendengar kita kalau begitu. Paham?"

Naruto mengangguk pelan.

* * *

><p>Seperti yang sudah dituturkan Shikamaru, mereka akan berjalan memutari <em>dome<em> dan _running track_ yang merupakan akses terdekat dari gedung asrama putra. Jalanan nyaris gelap gulita. Suara-suara yang seharusnya dikenal menjadikan setiap momen terasa mistis di dalam kegelapan. Mereka bergerak dengan formasi satu baris. Kiba yang memegang LED berjalan paling depan. Shikamaru setelahnya, disusul oleh Naruto dan Chouji yang berada paling belakang. Sebelum mereka membuka pintu depan lobby asrama putra, terdengar langkah kaki mendekat. Dengan sigap Kiba menyorot ke arah tangga dan mendengar rintihan lirih Neji.

"Jauhkan itu, bodoh! Silau!"

"Kau memutuskan ikut, akhirnya?" Shikamaru tertawa meremehkan.

"Aku hanya ingin memastikan kalian tidak terlibat dalam masalah." Jawabnya kalem sambil berjalan mendekat.

"Kalau begitu, Neji bertugas sebagai pengintai. Kau berjalan di belakang Chouji, ya." Pinta Shikamaru.

"Huh. Terserah."

Maka petualangan kecil mereka pun dimulai.

Jalanan gelap. Beberapa kali Naruto atau Kiba, atau bahkan Shikamaru tersandung karena tidak bisa melihat jelas apa yang ada di depan mereka. Naruto menggelinjang kecil saat rumput-rumput lapangan _football_ menyapu punggung kakinya yang tak tertutup karena ia mengenakkan sandal jepit. Neji terus saja memasang mode siaga, menajamkan inderanya selain penglihatan untuk memastikan tidak akan ada hal buruk yang bakal menimpa mereka berlima.

"Lihat!" Kiba menunjuk langit.

Dari lapangan _football_ ini, mereka bisa melihat langit gelap temaram berhiaskan bintang. Bulan separuh bersinar terang, seakan menjadi bintang utama dalam pentas cahaya pada malam hari. Mereka berhenti, sesaat membiarkan diri mereka menikmati pemandangan jarang karena lampu-lampu yang cahayanya luar biasa terang, membuat temaram bintang pada langit malam lenyap, meninggalkan bulan yang meredup dan menggantung kesepian.

Kemudian setelah puas memandangi langit mereka melanjutkan perjalanan. Ruang praktikum seni belum ditutup. Pintu belakangnya belum dikunci. Ruang praktikum seni ini terdiri dari 4 ruangan. Ruang dansa, kelas melukis dan menggambar, ruang musik dan ruang seni pahat. Mereka berjalan menembus koridor ruang praktikum seni dan sampai pada bagian samping gedung sekolah.

"Kenapa kita tidak lihat hantu sama sekali? Nggak seru." Keluh Naruto.

"Mungkin berarti tidak ada hantu." Ucap Shikamaru ketus. "Sudahlah, mau kita akhiri saja?"

"Tidak! Jalan teruuuuus!" Kiba terus saja berjalan lurus, memasuki gedung sekolah dan menaiki tangga lantai 2. Shikamaru cuma bisa geleng-geleng kepala, dan mengomando teman-teman lain di belakangnya untuk mengikuti kemana arah cahaya LED Kiba pergi agar mereka tidak tersesat.

Bagi mereka berempat, semua terlihat dan terasa baik-baik saja. Semuanya aman. Hanya saja gelap. Dan terlalu hening.

Berempat?

Iya.

Hanya Neji yang merasakan suatu kejanggalan.

Diantara gema langkah kaki mereka berlima yang terdengar di seluruh koridor lantai dua, Neji mendengar sesuatu. Ia berusaha mengabaikan suara tambahan itu, berpikir itu hanya sugesti seram yang diproduksi otaknya karena suasana buntu yang membuat otak tidak dapan membuat situasi. Ia mengingat sedikit kelas Psikologi Dasar dan Bimbingan Konseling dari Ibiki-sensei, jika suatu kondisi membuat fungsi otak tidak bisa menciptakan situasi seperti yang seharusnya, otak akan membuat semacam 'situasi' yang memungkinkannya terus bekerja. Singkat kata, otak tidak akan pernah berhenti bekerja membuat situasi. Jika berhenti, maka semacam 'situasi' tidak nyata alias halusinasi akan terbentuk.

TOK!

"Suara apa itu?!" sentak Naruto kaget.

"Entahlah. Seperti sesuatu mengetuk kaca." Balas Neji pendek.

"Mungkin angin atau ranting." Tukas Shikamaru logis. "Ayo, jalan."

TOK TOK!

Kini semua orang menoleh.

Neji berdiri paling dekat dengan kaca, dan ia sendiri mendengar ada suara ketukan. Kedua matanya yang berpupil pucat itu menoleh dan dirinya tidak melihat apapun atau siapapun yang mengetuk-ngetuk kaca itu. Suasana mendadak mistis. Mereka berlima membeku seketika. Naruto melirik keempat temannya, sebelum akhirnya menggedikkan kepalanya kearah Kiba.

"Ayo jalan."

Mereka kembali berjalan, kini ke arah lantai tiga. Di lantai ini terdapat sebuah ruangan kosong besar yang merupakan bekas ruang guru. Ruang guru yang sekarang terletak di lantai dua, sementara bekas ruangannya terbengkala begitu saja.

"Hey, Naruto." Ucap Kiba.

"Hm?

Apa?" Naruto menjawabnya.

"Kau tahu, tidak? Seniorku di _football club _bilang, 'jangan pernah berani mengintip ruang guru di lantai 3 kalau nggak mau diintip balik'." Jelas Kiba kurang yakin.

"Aku nggak takut! Uzumaki Naruto nggak pernah takut hantu!" ucapnya bangga.

Lalu sekonyong-konyong ia berjalan ke arah ruang guru bekas tersebut. Tidak ada apa-apa. Dari cahaya minim LED Kiba yang menembus kaca ruang guru bekas tersebut, Naruto bisa melihat kursi dan meja yang ditinggalkan. Banyak lemari dan loker-loker berdebu.

"Tidak ada apa-apa." katanya mencemooh. "Kau bodoh, Kiba."

"Mana aku tahu! Aku tidak pernah membuktikannya." Kiba mengelak, membuang mukanya karena kesal.

"Sini, buktikan! Kau tidak takut, kan?" Naruto berlari ke arah Kiba dan menggeretnya mendekat menuju kaca pintu tempat ia mengintip tadi.

"Sudahlah, Naruto. Kita harus lanjut, kan?" lerai Shikamaru.

"Aku cuma mau membuat si bodoh ini percaya kalau tidak ada han..."

Tepat di balik kaca pintu tempat Naruto mengintip tadi, muncul sesosok manusia dengan rambut panjang hitam, kulit pucat bagaikan kertas, mata sipit yang menatap tajam dan penuh amarah seakan mereka berlima telah mengganggu privasinya. Wajah Naruto memucat. Kedua lututnya gemetar, sama halnya dengan mereka berlima yang melihat sosok yang sama. Mereka menjerit sekeras yang mereka bisa. Impuls ketakutan membuat mereka lari tunggang langgang meninggalkan bangunan itu. Kiba tanpa sengaja menjatuhkan LED-nya, namun tak satu pun dari mereka yang peduli. Rasa ngeri membuat mereka berlari menembus kegelapan, berusaha mencari jalan keluar atau setidaknya perasaan aman.

"Kurasa kita harus siaran u—AAAAAARRRRGHHH!"

BRUAK! BRUAAAAK!

BRUK!

Naruto bisa merasakan bahwa dagunya menubruk pundak Kiba. Layaknya efek domino, satu barisan peserta uji nyali kecil-kecilan itu roboh semua ketika kepala barisannya jatuh terjungkal. Ketika Naruto membuka matanya, kilat-kilat kecil cahaya memercik dan kini ia bisa melihat dengan jelas karena listrik sudah kembali menyala.

"AAAAWWW! AAAAWWW! AAAARRRRGHHH!"

Mereka berlima saling bertumpang tindih. Kepala Shikamaru terjepit pinggang Naruto, dan Chouji berusaha menyingkirkan badan tambunnya yang menindih Naruto tanpa sengaja. Hanya Neji yang sempat menghentikan langkahnya karena mendengar suara tubrukan. Mereka jatuh di dekat lab bahasa, dan sebuah ruang kecil di sebelahnya adalah ruang siar radio sekolah. Mereka berada di ujung lantai dua, dan jika saja tidak ada keajaiban, mungkin Kiba dan anak-anak lain di belakangnya akan terguling-guling menuruni tangga. Kepala Kiba terantuk tangga dan pelipisnya mengucurkan darah. Setelah Naruto dan Shikamaru berdiri, ia memapah Kiba dan mendudukkannya. Cowok berambut cokelat itu kelihatan setengah sadar, matanya berputar-putar sebelum kembali ke posisi semula dan menjerit keras karena pendarahan di kepalanya.

"Tenanglah. Tekan terus lukamu. Jangan panik." Shikamaru berusaha menenangkan Kiba.

"Kepalaku berdarah! Kepalaku berdaraaaaaaahhhh!" Kiba berguling-guling panik sambil menekan-nekan pelipisnya dengan lengan bawahnya.

"Naruto..." Neji menepuk pundaknya dan menunjuk sosok tiga bersaudara paling terkenal di Shadow Leaf High School yang tengah mengerubungi si bungsu yang baru saja tersungkur jatuh.

Menyadari bahwa ada Gaara disana, Naruto melompati beberapa anak tangga sekaligus dan mengecek keadaannya. Cowok berambut _auburn_ itu memegangi pergelangan kakinya kuat-kuat. Wajahnya jadi sepucat mayat, tangannya gemetar hebat. Temari menyandarkan kepala adik bungsunya di dadanya dan mengusap-usapnya lembut, berusaha mengurangi rasa sakitnya sementara Kankuro sedang menganalisa apa yang terjadi dengan Gaara saat tubrukan 'maut' itu terjadi.

"Gaara! Kau baik-baik saja?!" seru Naruto.

"Aww...ku...kurasa tidak." rintihnya.

"Mungkin engsel kaki kirinya bergeser." Kata Kankuro pada kakaknya, menjelaskan posisi kaki kiri Gaara yang kini berbelok kaku secara tidak wajar. "Bukan, kurasa ini lebih buruk."

"Kita harus bawa dia ke klinik asrama. Ayo." Temari menepuk bahu Kankuro dan bekerja sama untuk membopong Gaara menuju klinik asrama.

"Biar aku saja." Kata Naruto, membungkuk. "Biar aku yang menggendongnya sampai klinik asrama."

.

* * *

><p>"DASAR BODOH!"<p>

Kepala Asrama Putra, Umino Iruka-sensei mengaum keras di dalam klinik asrama putra. Perempatan kesal muncul di pelipisnya. Ia tidak menyangka bakal marah malam-malam begitu karena aksi konyol lima bocah kelas 10 yang akhirnya mengakibatkan korban luka. Shino duduk di ranjang yang agak jauh dari mereka. Ia dipanggil selaku _roommate _Kiba untuk menjaganya sampai ia bisa diperbolehkan kembali ke kamar. Kurenai-sensei, dokter di klinik asrama putra memberikan 2 jahitan di pelipis Kiba. Cedera kaki Gaara sedikit lebih serius, posisi jatuh secara inversi menyebabkan ligamen pergelangan kaki kiri Gaara didiagnosa mengalami robek yang cukup berat. Sejauh ini yang bisa Kurenai-sensei lakukan hanya melakukan urut ringan pada sekitar bagian cedera, mengompresnya dengan es dan membebatnya untuk mengurangi pembengkakan. Besok, Kurenai-sensei akan menghubungi pihak rumah sakit dan juga orangtua Gaara.

"Besok setelah pulang sekolah kalian harus menemui aku." Ancam Iruka-sensei. "Aku ingin bicara dengan orangtua kalian."

"Aku juga?" Gaara menoleh. "Aku dan kedua kakakku tetap di sekolah sampai lampu menyala. Aku korban disini."

"Kecuali kau, Gaara-kun." Iruka-sensei menambahkan. "Selain Shino dan Naruto, serta yang terluka, semuanya kembali ke kamar!"

Shikamaru, Chouji dan Neji berjalan ke luar. Wajah Shikamaru menunjukkan keterpurukan luar biasa, tahu bahwa ia akan mendapat ceramah super panjang yang menyebalkan dari ibunya yang digambarkannya sebagai 'Hitler versi ibu-ibu'. Kurenai-sensei mengijinkan Naruto dan Shino ikut menginap di klinik, dan beliau pergi ke kamarnya yang terletak di balik meja kerjanya. Kiba yang mengalami syok berat langsung tidur ketika pertolongan pada lukanya selesai. Sementara Shino menyumpal telinganya dengan _earbud_ dan kelihatan tidak peduli dengan keadaan sekitar.

Hanya Gaara dan Naruto yang masih bangun.

"Maafkan aku, Gaara." Bisik Naruto. "Aku tidak sengaja."

"Itu bukan salahmu, Naruto." Jawab Gaara bijaksana. "Aku hanya tidak habis pikir, apa yang kau lakukan disana?"

"Aku...karena bosan gara-gara mati lampu itu, aku, Kiba dan yang lainnya memutuskan mengadakan uji nyali kecil."

Mata _jade_ Gaara yang pucat melebar. Ia mencengkram selimutnya dan menatap Naruto dengan pandangan yang tidak bisa diartikan.

"Jangan...lakukan hal itu lagi." Katanya pelan.

"Kenapa?" Naruto mengerucutkan bibirnya. "Aku tahu itu bodoh, tapi mungkin akan kulakukan lagi. Saat tidak mati lampu, dan aku akan lebih hati-hati. Kau harus ikut, Gaara. Pasti super se—"

"Kau tidak mengerti." Potong Gaara. "Pokoknya, jangan lakukan hal semacam uji nyali itu lagi."

"Kenapa? Kau melihat sesuatu, ya?"

Gaara menatap Naruto ragu-ragu. Ia terlihat seperti sedang merangkai kata-kata. Setelah menarik nafas pendek, Gaara akhirnya menjawab,

"Aku bahkan berkomunikasi dengan satu dari _mereka_. Dan percayalah, sekolah kita adalah lahan yang berbahaya."

.

* * *

><p><strong>Haaaai~<strong>

**Nama saya fajrikyoya, meskipun ini emang agak aneh, untuk pertama kalinya saya membuat fic untuk fandom naruto. Jadi bisa dibilang saya masih author **_**newbie**_**. **_**Douzo yorushiku onegaishimasu :3**_

**Fic ini, paranormal expedition awalnya kubuat untuk fandom KHR. Namun entah kenapa, setelah menamatkan **_**manga**_** Naruto, aku berpikiran bahwa cerita ini lebih cocok ada di fandom Naruto. Untuk pengalaman mistis, aku jarang dapet, sih. Mungkin disini suasana horrornya belum dapet, ya? Saya akan berusaha sebaik mungkin menambahkan pengetahuan dan **_**research**_** saya supaya fic ini lebih baik.**

**So,review-nya ditunggu ya? Apalagi fave #superngarep,**

**Thanks for reading :3**

**Fajrikyoya. **


	2. Chapter 2

Paranormal expedition.

Summary: Naruto dan teman-temannya menguak misteri aneh yang ada di sekolah mereka.

Rate: M for horror and thrilling content.

Disclaimer: Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto-san. This fic is purely mine.

Warning: ABSOLUTELY OOC. Typo(s), abal, alay, gaje, horror dan humor gagal, tidak memenuhi kaidah Bahasa Indonesia yang baik dan benar. Don't like, please click back.

* * *

><p>"Maafkan kenakalan Naruto ya, Iruka-sensei. Ayo minta maaf, bodoh!"<p>

"I..iya-iya! Aku minta maaf, Iruka-sensei."

"Cukup, Uzumaki-san. Kurasa ini bisa kuanggap selesai."

Iruka-sensei mengantar Uzumaki Kushina keluar dari kantornya. Dan kini giliran Chouji yang masuk ke dalam bersama ayahnya. Shikamaru menunjukkan raut muka super depresi yang menunjukkan ia bakal bunuh diri dalam waktu dekat. Kiba sudah diomeli ibunya habis-habisan, sementara ayah Neji hanya menyerahkan segalanya kepada Iruka-sensei. Hari ini padahal hari sabtu, tetapi mereka tidak diperkenankan pulang ke rumah selama 2 pekan berturut-turut karena kejadian semalam.

"Kau ini. Jangan bikin malu ibumu dengan kelakuan bodoh begitu dong." omel Kushina. "Karena kau nggak jadi pulang, terpaksa Ibu harus membatalkan kunjungan ayahmu."

"Ayah mau ke rumah? " Naruto terperangah.

"Iya." Kushina mendesah lelah. Ia mengusap rambut pirang putranya penuh sayang. "Maafkan ibu, ya?"

Naruto memiliki masalah yang agak kompleks di dalam keluarganya. Meskipun pria tampan bernama Namikaze Minato adalah ayah kandungnya, nyatanya kedua orangtua Naruto belum menikah. Ada masalah rumit yang menyebabkan pernikahan mereka batal, dan Naruto dibesarkan atas nama marga ibunya. Meskipun Minato adalah laki-laki yang sibuk, setiap sabtu dan minggu ia akan meluangkan waktunya seharian penuh bersama putra pertamanya itu. Ayahnya juga tetap memberikan dukungan finansial kepadanya dan ibunya.

Ibu..." Naruto mengusap kedua pipi ibunya. "Kapan ayah dan ibu menikah? Maksudku...menikah lagi?"

Kushina tersenyum simpul. "Saat masalah yang mengganjal diantara keluarga ibu dan ayahmu selesai."

"Ti...tidak harus menikah juga tidak apa." tambah Naruto. "Ya...yang penting kita bisa hidup sebagai satu keluarga. Di luar negeri juga begitu, kan?"

Kushina hanya bisa memeluk Naruto. Ia mengecup singkat pipi putranya lalu berpamitan pergi. Naruto tersenyum dan melambaikan tangan melepas kepergian ibunya. Tadi pagi ambulans sekolah membawa Gaara ke rumah sakit. Hasil _rontgen_ cedera kakinya cukup mengerikan. Ada dua robekan besar di ligamen kakinya dan harus di operasi. Ayahnya membuat janji dengan dokter bedah rumah sakit itu pada selasa pekan depan, mengingat pembengkakan pada area cedera baru sembuh setelah 3 hari. Naruto mendapat kabar itu dari Gaara melalui BBM. Sekarang teman sekamarnya itu tengah mendekam di kamar, sekarat karena kebosanan dengan sebelah kaki di gips.

Naruto turun ke lantai 1 untuk membeli cemilan di _dorm store._ Ada mesin-mesin yang masing-masing berisi minuman dingin dan minuman panas. Berbagai macam makanan ringan (permen, biskuit, keripik, wafer dan coklat) juga tersedia secara lengkap. Sementara makanan berat (_sandwich, _pasta, _onigiri_ dan lain-lain) akan dihangatkan si penjaga kasir setelah memesan. Serunya, _dorm store_ buka 24 jam penuh sehingga anak-anak asrama tidak akan kesulitan jika kelaparan di tengah malam.

_"Irrashaimasse_..." ucap seorang pelayan ketika melihat Naruto memasuki toko.

"Aku mau paket miso ramen." ujar Naruto.

"Topping tambahannya, kak?"

"Telur rebus saja. Ah, aku juga mau baso udangnya."

"Paket miso ramen plus telur rebus dan bakso udang. Sudah sepaket dengan _ocha_ dingin, ya."

Setelah membayar, Naruto mencari-cari tempat dimana enaknya menikmati ramen favoritnya ini. Di ujung toko ia melihat seorang cowok berambut hitam yang duduk sendirian, makan _onigiri _dengan begitu nikmat. Naruto tanpa permisi duduk di bangku sebelahnya.

"Hai, Sasuke." sapanya. Lalu Naruto mulai makan dengan semangat.

Uchiha Sasuke adalah teman satu kelas Rock Lee, Yamanaka Ino—cewek yang ditaksir Kiba, dan Gaara di 10-2. Sementara Naruto, Shikamaru, Kiba dan Chouji ada di kelas 10-3. Shino dan Neji berada di kelas 10-4. Berbeda dengan anak-anak lain, Sasuke selalu bersikap soliter, terlihat seperti punya teman sekelebat-sekelebat, namun tidak ada yang benar-benar mengenalnya dengan baik. Merupakan salah satu pemain terbaik klub basket Shadow Leaf High School. Sikapnya yang arogan dan _stoic_ membuatnya mendapat banyak hinaan dari anak-anak cowok sekaligus membuatnya mendapat banyak penggemar cewek.

"Aku melihatmu masuk kantornya Iruka." kata Sasuke. "Kenapa?"

"Aku dianggap melakukan kegiatan berbahaya." ungkap Naruto.

"Kau membuat api unggun di kamar?"

"Tidak. Aku melakukan uji nyali bersama teman-temanku di gedung sekolah."

SREK!

Naruto melihat secara kasat mata bahwa cengkraman Sasuke pada bungkus _onigirinya _menguat_._

"Kau kenapa, Sasuke?" tanya Naruto. "Sakit perut?"

"Ah?" Sasuke menggeleng dan menghabiskan _onigiri_ di tangannya. "Kau ada rencana melakukannya lagi, tidak?"

"Heh?" Naruto meletakkan sumpitnya. Ia berusaha membuka _ocha_ dingin botolan miliknya namun gagal. "Kenapa kau tiba-tiba bertanya begitu?"

Sasuke mengambil botol _ocha _Naruto dan membukakan tutupnya. "Nggak apa-apa. Ajak aku kalau kau mau uji nyali lagi."

"Hueee?! Kau mau ikut?"

Sasuke mengangguk pelan.

"Yosh! Aku bakal mengajakmu lagi kalau mau pergi. Berapa nomor kamarmu?"

"414."

Naruto terdiam sejenak. Lantai 4 dihuni anak-anak kelas 10, dan ia biasanya menghafal semua anak penghuni lantai 4. Namun sejurus kemudian ia menggeleng pasrah. Ia tidak bisa mengingat siapa teman sekamar Sasuke.

"Kau sekamar dengan siapa?" tanya Naruto apa adanya.

"Jugo." jawabnya. "Dia anak kelas 12."

"Kenapa bisa sekamar denganmu? Bukankah kita akan sekamar dengan teman seangkatan?"

"Alasannya bukan urusanmu." ketus Sasuke.

Ia menaruh botol minuman Naruto di meja dan pergi begitu saja. Sementara pihak yang ditinggalkan kelihatan kesal dan menyeruput udonnya dengan penuh amarah.

"Apaan sih sikapnya itu? Bikin aku sebal saja. Huh."

Seusai makan, Naruto berjalan kembali ke kamarnya, menghabiskan _ocha _dingin itu sepanjang perjalanan menuju kamarnya. Dari depan pintu, ia bisa mendengar ada suara gaduh dari dalam kamarnya. Takut terjadi sesuatu pada Gaara, Naruto merangsek masuk dan menemukan empat orang yang semalam mengadakan uji nyali bersamanya kini ada di kamarnya. Kiba, Shikamaru dan Chouji menjajah kasur Naruto. Sementara Neji duduk di kursi belajar Gaara dan membaca salah satu koleksi novel milik Gaara. Sementara Gaara masih duduk di kasurnya dengan kaki di gips, asyik membaca novel di pangkuannya. Ia membaca salah satu sekuel Ingo karya Helen Dunmore sambol memakan hamlidah sapi kalengan kesukannya.

"_How's your foot, dude?_" sapa Naruto.

"_Good_." jawab Gaara dengan aksen _british_.

Menyadari bahwa Gaara _switch accent_ tanpa sengaja lagi, Naruto tertawa kecil. Gaara menepuk kasurnya, mengizinkan Naruto duduk di wilayahnya. Cowok berambut pirang itu mengangguk dan duduk berselonjor di kasur Gaara. Lalu cowok berambut _auburn_itu merebahkan kepalanya di perut Naruto tanpa canggung.

"Wah wah, Gaara bisa semanja itu sama Naruto?" Kiba tertawa mengejek. "Kalian punya _affair_, ya?"

"Enak aja!" Sembur Naruto kesal.

"Perut Naruto empuk, nggak kalah sama bantal." Gaara memberikan penuturan dengan wajah dan intonasi datar.

PLAK!

Naruto dengan kesal menampar jidat Gaara. Cowok itu meringis kesakitan dan berguling pelan menjauhi Naruto.

"Apa kata ibu kalian soal semalam?" tanya Naruto.

"Nih!" Kiba menunjukkan benjol bertumpuk di kepalanya. "Pelajaran biar aku tidak bertindak bodoh katanya."

Naruto meringis melihatnya. "Kau, Shikamaru?"

"Potong uang jajan." jawab Shikamaru ketus. "Puas?"

Nyaris semua orang yang tidak membaca buku menertawakan Shikamaru. Dan karena tidak biasanya geng ceria ini menyambangi kamarnya, Naruto akhirnya membuka pertanyaan baru.

"Kalian semua ngapain disini? Tumben."

"Ada kabar gembira." ujar Chouji.

"Kiba ditolak Ino?" tebak Naruto.

"Jahat sekali kau ini! Jangan mendoakan yang nggak-nggak, dong!" hardik Kiba kasar.

"Tadi kami main _truth or dare_ karena bosan." terang Chouji. "Neji selalu hoki dan aku selalu memilih _truth_. Shikamaru..."

"...dia pilih _dare_ dan akhirnya kusuruh dia mengajak Temari ke prom. Tebak apa jawabannya." sela Kiba.

"Nggak kan, pasti?" jawab Naruto asal.

Kiba menyeringai lebar. "_Hell yeah! She said yes, motherfucker!_"

Naruto butuh sepuluh detik untuk mencerna ucapan Kiba. Ia menampar-nampar mukanya dan memastikan bahwa ini bukan mimpi atau ilusi. Cowok secuek dan sepemalas Shikamaru yang hampir di cap homo oleh mereka berempat karena nggak pernah tertarik mengejar cewek itu, di setujui sebagai pasangan prom cewek sejutek Temari?!

"YANG BENER?!" seru Naruto. "Gaara, ini yang kita bicarakan Temari kakakmu, kan?"

"Hmm**.**" gumam Gaara.

"Yang pirang, kuncir empat dan super galak itu, kan?!"

"Hmm."

"Yang...yang—umph!"

Gaara menyumpalkan seiris ham lidah sapi ke dalam mulut Naruto dengan wajah geram.

"_Yes, dick! That's my f..king sister. Stop stating something obvious, stupido!" _omelnya dengan bahasa Inggris berlogat hispanik.

Kiba dan Chouji terkikik geli melihat Naruto diomeli Gaara seperti itu. Neji akhirnya mengambil andil dengan menepuk-nepuk pundak Gaara.

"Tenanglah, Gaara-kun. Naruto hanya tidak percaya dengan apa yang dia dengar." katanya bijak.

"Hiyaah..." Naruto mengunyah ham lidah sapi di mulutnya, lalu menelannya. "Hal seperti itu kan _nearly impossible_."

"Jadi kabar baiknya, kita bisa cari jas bareng. Cukup cerdas kan, Gaara?" tanya Kiba dengan intonasi bangga. "Kakakmu suka cowok kayak gimana? Biar kami rombak dia."

"Suka yang apa adanya dan nggak banyak basa-basi." jawab Gaara datar.

Senyuman Kiba memudar. "Nggak ada perubahan, dong?!"

"Shikamaru lebih baik seperti itu. Karena mau dibuat seganteng apapun pasti nggak cocok." tambah Chouji santai.

"Untuk yang itu aku setuju." tukas Shikamaru. "Tapi kita bisa tetap cari jas bareng, kok."

"Yes!" Kiba menyeru bangga.

"Cari jas yang bikin Kiba kelihatan ganteng pasti susah." keluh Shikamaru. "Bakat gantengnya aja minus."

Kiba menerjang Shikamaru dan memiting kepalanya kesal. Shikamaru terlihat tak berdaya, sementara Naruto dan Chouji mulai mengompori keadaan. Neji yang tidak terlibat, hanya menutup novel yang tadi dibacanya dan duduk di kasur Gaara, tepat di sebelahnya.

"Ada apa?" tanya Gaara.

"Kau sering siaran malam kan, Gaara-kun?" tanyanya.

Gaara mengangguk.

"Apa...sosok Dullahan yang kau tulis berasal dari seorang wanita di ruang musik?"

Kedua mata _jade _Gaara yang miskin ekspresi membelalak. Ia mengisyaratkan Neji untuk lebih dekat dan membiarkan empat cowok bodoh yang lain itu saling bergumul-gumul.

"Kau melihatnya?"

Neji mengangguk. "Duduk diatas piano yang sering dimainkan Sasori-sensei. Deskripsinya persis seperti yang pernah dituturkan dalam audio drama Sleepy Hollow-mu. Hanya saja kepalanya tidak putus."

Gaara membetulkan posisi duduknya. "Dia mengatakan sesuatu?"

"Aku hanya melihatnya." kata Neji.

"Kau punya bakat 'melihat'." Gaara bergumam. "Keturunan?"

Neji mengangguk. "Aku juga bisa melihat, bahwa kau adalah seorang indigo, Gaara-kun."

Gaara tertawa hambar. Ia melempar kaleng ham lidah sapi yang sudah kosong ke tempat sampah. Neji kelihatan sedang mengamati sesuatu dan Gaara menoleh, lebih tepatnya mendongak ke atas.

"Hentikan itu. _Dia_ tidak suka." katanya.

"Maaf." Neji menunduk malu. "Kau sudah lama menyadarinya?"

"Sejak aku SD, mungkin." Gaara menggedikkan bahunya.

Gaara menatap Naruto dan tiga temannya dengan pandangan menyelidik. Neji ikut melihat pula ke arahnya namun tidak ada hal-hal yang janggal dari mereka.

"Kalau dia mau melakukan uji nyali lagi, kuharap kau ikut." kata Gaara. "Aku berharap kau bisa menjaganya. Dan teman-temannya."

"Kau sayang sekali dengan Naruto, ya?" gumam Neji.

"Salah satu teman terbaikku." Gaara tertawa pelan. "Dia sudah memperlakukanku dengan baik."

"Baiklah." Neji mengangguk. "Tetapi kalau keadaan tidak dapat kukendalikan, apakah aku bisa menghubungimu?"

Gaara mengangguk.

* * *

><p><em>Look at this stuff<em>  
><em>Isn't it neat?<em>  
><em>Would you think my collections complete?<em>  
><em>Would you think I'm the girl, girl who has everything?<em>

Naruto mendengus, muak mendengarkan suara _mezzo sopran_ Sasori-sensei yang terdengar seperti bocah perempuan berusia 10 tahun. Akasuna Sasori berusia sekitar 35 tahun. Perawakannya kecil, dengan kontur wajah yang membuatnya terlihat seperti bocah 15 tahun. Lulusan sekolah musik ternama di Hungaria dan sempat mengisi beberapa konser di Denmark. Seorang jenius musik, selain kehandalannya bernyanyi dengan berbagai jenis suara (alto, tenor, bass dan mezzo sopran), ia bisa memainkan berbagai jenis alat musik. Dengan wajah tampan yang terkesan _kenes_ dan kejeniusannya, ia terlihat sempurna.

Ketidaksempurnaan seorang Sasori-sensei hanya kelainan genetik yang membuat fisiknya terlihat seperti bocah, dan sikapnya yang seperti anak autis. Ia akan memulai kelas dengan bernyanyi sambil bermain alat musik, lagunya selalu lagu-lagu _soundtrack _serial Disney era jaman dulu seperti When You Wish Upon A Star, Part of Your World dan Once Upon A December. Lalu kemudian ia akan mengajari teknik bernyanyi dan bermain alat musik, lalu menyuruh siswa-siswinya bernyanyi sesuka mereka. Atau kadang berkaraoke saja menggunakan _speaker_ dan lirik dari _projector_. Bahkan ia sering membubarkan kelas karena dirinya sendiri terlambat, atau ada siswa yang terlambat, atau ia sedang tidak ingin bernyanyi.

Di Shadow Leaf High School, kelas seni menjadi kelas yang istimewa. Untuk kelas 10, jadwalnya adalah hari senin. Mereka memasuki kelas seni berdasarkan peminatan dalam pendaftaran. Gaara mengambil kelas menggambar yang diajarkan Sai-sensei. Rock Lee, Sasuke dan Neji mengambil kelas _contemporer dance Hip Hop_-nya Killer Bee sensei. Sementara Naruto, Kiba dan Shikamaru mengambil kelas musik. Kelas ini peminatnya paling banyak. Selain metode belajarnya menyenangkan, Sasori-sensei adalah guru yang hebat. Ia bahkan bisa membuat Naruto dan Shikamaru bisa bermain gitar dengan percaya diri dan membuat anak-anak yang nafasnya saja _fals _seperti Shikamaru bisa bernyanyi dengan bagus.

"Selamat pagi, bocah-bocah." sapa Sasori-sensei setelah menyelesaikan lagu _part of your world._ "Hari ini jadwal kita adalah...apa, ya?"

Sasori-sensei membalik-balik jurnalnya. "Ulangan."

Semua murid terdiam.

"Aku bisa saja memberikan ujian tulis. Aku punya _music sheet_. Kubagikan pada kalian benda itu dengan lirik _bohemian_ _rhapsody. _Kuputar lagu itu sampai kalian mau mati mendengarnya, lalu kalian harus menggambar notasi baloknya."

Terdengar keluhan dan protes dari seluruh kelas.

"Oh, diamlah kalian, para demonstran!" Sasori-sensei menggeram. "Lagipula, aku tidak punya soal seperti itu. Aku cuma bercanda." katanya lagi. "Cari teman, maksimal tujuh, sendiri juga boleh, bawakan aku satu lagu dan aku akan menilai kalian."

Sasori-sensei lalu duduk diatas meja kerjanya dan memperhatikan kemajuan latihan anak-anaknya. Beberapa siswi berbaris di hadapan Sasori-sensei, memintanya mengiringi mereka dengan piano saat penampilan mereka. Kiba terlihat begitu serakah karena menarik dua orang _beatboxer_, yaitu Shino dan Chouji, seorang cewek yaitu Hinata serta seorang gitaris yaitu Shikamaru. Setelah sekitar 30 menit berlalu, Naruto memutuskan membawakan lagu Coldplay yang berjudul Yellow, sementara kelompoknya Kiba dan Shikamaru melapor akan membawakan lagu Animals dari Maroon 5.

Tiba saatnya penilaian. Beberapa siswi diberikan nilai nol karena membuat Sasori-sensei kehilangan kesabarannya yang memang (luar biasa) terbatas. Ia tidak suka membuat orang menunggu, apalagi menunggu seseorang. Hal itu yang membuat Naruto cepat-cepat berdiri dan mengajukan diri untuk membawakan lagu setelah kelompoknya Kiba (yang diberi nilai 90+ oleh Sasori-sensei). Semuanya berjalan dengan mulus, meskipun Naruto sempat _miss _di beberapa kunci dan teknik vokalnya masih _pitchy _dimana-mana. Namun Sasori-sensei cuma memberikan ekspresi menguap bosan.

"Parah. Biasa aja." keluhnya. "Uzumaki...Naaa...ruto. Tidak bagus. 80 saja."

Naruto menahan geram dan mengucapkan terima kasih kepada Sasori-sensei. Kemudian ia bergabung dengan Kiba, Chouji dan Shikamaru yang tengah bersiap-siap meninggalkan kelas, karena Sasori-sensei mengusir semua anak yang telah selesai mengambil nilai.

"Hey, aku boleh tidak menghajar Sasori dengan gitar?" keluhnya. "Ucapannya menyakitkan sekali."

"Kau tidak bisa berharap banyak pada pria-tua-kerdil-sinting itu." balas Shikamaru. "Tapi dia memang guru yang baik, sih."

"Huh. Untung saat kita naik kelas, kita bisa memilih kelas seni yang lain. Kalau tidak, kubunuh saja dia." omel Naruto.

"Hey, Kiba!" seru Shikamaru sambil menunjuk.

Disana ada Yamanaka Ino yang baru saja keluar dari toilet putri. Ia berjalan ke arah loker dan membuka lokernya, mengambil beberapa lembar tisu dan sebuah _hand sanitizer_.

"Bagaimana? Sudah oke, belum?" Kiba merapikan rambutnya dan mencium bau mulutnya sendiri.

"Sip!" Naruto mengacungkan ibu jarinya.

"Nah, dengar ya. Jangan terlihat sok ganteng di depan Ino. Ingatlah, cowok ganteng biasanya berkata jujur apa adanya dengan wajah tenang." Shikamaru menepuk bahu Kiba. "Sekarang tarik nafas. Lalu..."

"Inooooo~" Chouji berlari ke arah Ino dan melakukan tos khas Ino (tos dengan telapak tangan, lalu menjentikkan jari). Ino melihat sekilas keadaan Chouji dan mulai mengomel tentang apa-apa saja yang dimakan Chouji.

Shikamaru hanya bisa _face palm_ karena rencananya mendadak berantakan.

"Fuuuh. Aku siap." kata Kiba mantap.

"Oke. _Smack her down, man!_" Shikamaru mendorongnya ke arah Ino dan memberikan _support_.

Kiba berjalan dengan begitu kikuk mendekati Ino. Ia menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal, kemudian membenamkan kedua tinjunya ke saku jaketnya dalam-dalam.

"Umm...hai.." sapanya canggung.

"Dan jangan makan keripik ken...hai," Ino menatap Kiba dengan polos. "Apa aku mengenalmu?"

"Um, tidak. Maksudku—ya, kau harusnya kenal aku. Aku pemain _football. Quarterback._" Kiba memamerkan punggung jaketnya. "Lihat. Aku sering melihatmu menjadi kapten pemandu sorak."

"Lalu?"

Kiba mengusap hidungnya yang tidak gatal. Ia terlihat agak salah tingkah. "Kalau tidak keberatan, maukah kau jadi pasangan promku, Ino?"

Ino langsung bersidekap, menatap Kiba dengan sebelah alis terangkat. "Kenapa aku harus mau pergi ke prom dengan seorang atlet _baseball._.."

"_Football_." ralat Kiba.

"...ya, yang kumuh dan urakan sepertimu?"

Kiba mengerenyit. Ia terlihat terpojokkan oleh perkataan Ino.

"Karena...karena menurutku kau cantik. Dan kau manis. Aku yakin saat prom nanti kau akan pakai gaun yang bagus. Aku akan sangat bangga menjadi pasangan prom-mu, karena...karena rasanya seperti mendampingi seorang ratu. Merupakan suatu kehormatan bagiku."

Ino menatap Kiba sebentar, lalu menggedikkan bahunya. "Oke."

"Apa?" Kiba terlihat sangat tercengang.

"Kau dengar aku." balas Ino ketus. "Potong rambutmu, dan cuci muka. Dandan yang keren dan jangan lupa harus wangi yang _soft_ dan maskulin. Kalau tidak sanggup, lupakan saja. Aku bisa cari cowok lain."

"Ba...baik. Terima kasih, Ino." tutur Kiba sepenuh hati.

* * *

><p>"Neji, kau mau kemanaaa?"<p>

Naruto berseru panik ketika melihat Neji membawa task _backpack_ besar dan mengenakkan _jeans_, kaus putih lengan panjang dan _hoodie_ hitam. Ia dijemput ayahnya, dan kelihatan mau pergi dalam waktu yang agak lama. Kiba, Shikamaru dan Chouji masih menikmati makan sore mereka di kantin, dan Naruto memutuskan untuk kembali ke asrama selepas jam sekolah dan bertemu Neji yang kini kelihatan agak buru-buru.

"Oh, Naruto." Neji tersenyum. "Aku ada acara keluarga ke luar kota. Pulangnya mungkin hari kamis."

"Yaaah. Aku bakal sangat merindukanmuuuu." ucap Naruto murung.

"Kan ada Gaara-kun."

"Gaara malam ini juga akan pergi. Besok dia dioperasi."

"Berarti Sleepy Hollow hari ini tidak _on air_, ya?" Neji merenung. "Kau bisa menginap di kamarku bersama Lee kalau kau mau."

"Boleh?!" pekik Naruto.

Neji mengangguk. "Bawa bantal sendiri. Aku tidak tidur dengan bantal."

"Neji, kita harus pergi." tegur ayahnya.

"Maaf, Naruto. Aku pergi dulu. Akan kubawakan oleh-oleh nanti."

Maka Neji pun pergi bersama ayahnya. Naruto hanya bisa mendesah kecewa. Ia kembali ke kamarnya dan melihat Gaara tidak melakukan persiapan untuk pergi sama sekali. Ia kali ini berkutat dengan kotak pasir yang canggih dan sepertinya tengah merancang alur cerita sebuah dongeng. Gaara pernah bercerita katanya dia dan Kankuro kadang pergi ke panti asuhan untuk mendongeng. Kankuro dengan boneka tali yang jadi keahliannya, sementara Gaara dengan lukisan pasirnya.

"Kau tampak tidak tegang. Padahal mau di operasi." ujar Naruto.

"Bakalan di bius lokal, kok." balas Gaara santai.

"Bukannya di bius total lebih aman, ya? Kau tidak akan merasakan sakit."

Gaara menggeleng. "Kalau di bius total, nyawamu hanya sejengkal dari kepala. Justru kemungkinanmu mati lebih besar. Keracunan obat bius karena reaksi alergi saat bius total sangat fatal."

"Oh, oke." kata Naruto. "Aku mau ke kamarnya Lee. Nanti kalau kau pergi, jangan dikunci, ya?"

"Hmm."

Naruto meninggalkan kamarnya dan berjalan menyusuri koridor. Ia menyambangi kamar Shikamaru, dan tampaknya mereka belum pulang. Naruto kemudian melangkah lebih jauh dan sampai di kamar yang belum pernah dikunjunginya.

414.

Kamarnya Sasuke.

TOK TOK!

Hening.

"Sasuke?" panggil Naruto.

"Masuk!" teriaknya dari dalam kamar.

Naruto membuka pintu dan melihat Sasuke yang bertelanjang dada, hanya mengenakkan celana _pipe_ _jeans_ dan tengah mengeringkan rambut hitamnya dengan sehelai handuk.

"Ada apa, Naruto?" tanyanya dingin.

"Aku mau membahas acara uji nyali yang kita bicarakan." ucap Naruto. "Kau mau ikut, kan?"

Sasuke mengangguk. "Kau mau tahu hal lain yang lebih seru?"

"Apa? Apa?"

Sasuke menyeringai. "Kita panggil hantunya."

Naruto tercenung. "Bu...bukankah itu berbahaya?" tanyanya.

"Tidak jika kau tahu bagaimana menangani makhluk-makhluk itu." kata Sasuke tenang.

"Selama ada kau, jadi semuanya bisa aman? Dan lebih seru?"

Sasuke menghempaskan tubuhnya ke kursi. Handuknya melorot menuruni pundaknya yang telanjang. "Lagipula, bukankah bodoh kalau kita mencari-cari hantu yang tidak kelihatan? Bagaimana kalau kita panggil saja mereka?"

"La...lalu?"

"Kita bisa pakai ini." Sasuke menunjukkan kepada Naruto sebuah papan _scrabble_. "Seperti main Ouija. Ini bisa kita pakai sebagai mediumnya."

"Tapi...bagaimana kalau mereka setelah itu tidak mau pergi?"

Sasuke tertawa sinis. Ia mengusap daerah sekitar matanya. "Tenang ini bisa melihat mereka. Dan mengendalikan mereka."

"Jadi kapan akan kita lakukan?" tanya Naruto antusias.

"Batas asrama jam 10 malam." tambah Naruto. "Kalau siang hari tidak bisa, ya?"

"Hasilnya tidak maksimal. Kemungkinan besar hantunya tidak akan datang."

"Huuum..." Naruto mengusap-usap dagunya. "Kalau prom mungkin bisa, sih?"

Alis Sasuke terangkat sebelah. "Kapan itu?"

"Sekitar 2 bulan lagi." Naruto menghitung dengan jemarinya. "Kita masih bisa keluar asrama sampai acara selesai, kan? Sekitar jam 12 mungkin baru bubar."

"Sehari sebelumnya juga banyak anak-anak yang menghabiskan malam di sekolah untuk menyiapkan prom, kan? Boleh juga." Sasuke mengangguk-angguk. "Siapa lagi yang kau ajak?"

"Eh? Aku, kau, Shikamaru, Chouji, Kiba dan Neji."

"Kurangi atau ajak seorang lagi." bantah Sasuke.

"Kenapa?"

"Dalam ritual pemanggilan hantu, jumlah pelakunya tidak boleh genap. Harus ganjil."

"Kau ini tahu sekali. Dasar pawang hantu." Naruto mengangguk-angguk. "Baiklah. Aku akan berusaha mengajak seorang lagi."

"Hn." Gumam Sasuke. "Kalau gagal, kita bisa pakai cara lain."

"Cara lain?"

Sasuke mengangguk. "Ada banyak cara. Seperti _Bloody Mary_, Hitori Kakurenbo dan lain-lain."

"Kau keren, Sasuke!" Seru Naruto. "Baiklah, aku akan ajak yang lainnya, apakah mereka setuju atau tidak. Aku pergi dulu!"

Naruto kemudian berlari meninggalkan kamar Sasuke. Sementara si pemilik kamar hanya menatap tamu barunya yang pergi, kemudian kembali melanjutkan proses pengeringan rambutnya.

* * *

><p>"Perhatikan nomor atomnya baik-baik. Golongan juga penting, karena beberapa golongan unsur, ada pengecualian dalam penulisan konfigurasi elektronnya. Seperti pada golongan transisi, yaitu golongan B. Kita ambil contoh...Nikel. Ni." Genma-sensei menulis 'Ni' dan angka 28 sebagai lambang unsur nikel dengan spidol biru, lalu menulis konfigurasi atomnya dengan spidol hitam.<p>

"1s2, 2s2, 2p6, 3s2, 3p6, 3d8, 4s2." Gumamnya sambil menulis bilangan konfigurasi. "Karena disini ada sub kulit "d" yang dapat menampung 5 pasang elektron, dapat juga ditulis 1s2, 2s2, 2p6, 3s2, 3p6, 3d9, 4s1. Sampai sini ada pertanyaan?"

Naruto menggeleng tidak mengerti. Kiba sudah ada di alam mimpi. Shikamaru sibuk menggambar-gambar kotak-kotak sebagai ilustrasi konfigurasi elektron di bukunya dan Chouji yang duduk di sebelahnya diam-diam ngemil keripik kentang yang ditaruh di bawah lacinya. Shiranui Genma-sensei adalah guru kimia terbaik yang dinobatkan berdasarkan angket penilaian siswa pada semester lalu, wali kelasnya 10-2. Orangnya santai dan tidak pernah marah, namun cara mengajarnya sedikit keras.

"Nah, coba kita buat konfigurasi elektron dari unsur transisi lain. Bagaimana kalau kau coba, Inuzuka Kiba-san?" Genma-sensei dengan tanpa dosa menimpuk spidolnya hingga membentur kepala Kiba.

"Navy 2, Navy 2, _hut hut_!" seru Kiba sambil berdiri secara refleks, lalu memasang kuda-kudanya sebagai _quarterback_. Seluruh kelas tertawa terpingkal-pingkal melihat tingkah aneh Kiba.

"Kepalamu masih ada di lapangan _football_, ya?" ledek Genma-sensei.

"Ah? Ung...maafkan aku, Genma-sensei." Kiba tertunduk malu dengan wajah merah padam.

"Kau ini, dasar pemalas. Cepat cuci mukamu dan..."

TOK TOK!

Genma-sensei mendecak kesal karena ucapannya terpotong. Hatake Kakashi-sensei, wali kelas 10-3 yang merupakan guru matematika kelas 12 (yang hanya mengajar kelas 10-3 karena kelas itu adalah kelas binaannya), masuk dengan santai dan melirik ke segala arah. Wajahnya yang tertutup masker membuat semua orang tidak pernah tahu ekspresi apa yang ditampakkannya.

"Maaf, Genma. Aku mencari Naruto." Katanya santai.

"Kenapa lagi anak ini?" tanya Genma-sensei. "Dia harus banyak belajar dikelasku, Kakashi. Kau tahu seberapa parah nilainya."

"Aku tahu. Tapi..." Kakashi-sensei mendekat dan berbisik di telinga Genma-sensei. Ia menutupi mulutnya dengan sebelah tangan. Perbuatan yang tidak begitu berguna karena tidak seorang pun yang dapat melihat mulutnya di balik masker itu.

"...hhm...hmm..." Genma-sensei mengangguk. "Baiklah. Naruto, keluarlah bersama Kakashi-sensei."

"Baik!" ucap Naruto bersemangat.

Naruto mengikuti Kakashi-sensei, berjalan melintasi ruang guru dan sang wali kelas membawanya menuju ruang kepala sekolah. Sebulir keringat dingin mengalir menuruni dahi Naruto. Ia mulai memikirkan kesalahan apa yang membawanya menuju ruangan paling _horror_ di muka bumi ini. Ia hanya menatap Kakashi-sensei. Laki-laki berambut kelabu itu membukakan pintu ruangan kepala sekolah dan membiarkan Naruto masuk duluan.

"Yah, aku minta maaf. Hanya saja aku benar-benar kangen sama anakku, Hiruzen-san."

Naruto menganga. Ia melihat kepala sekolah Shadow Leaf High School, Sarutobi Hiruzen tengah mengobrol dengan ayahnya, Namikaze Minato sambil minum kopi seakan-akan mereka adalah teman akrab. Ia hampir menangis, senang sekali bisa berjumpa ayahnya karena hukuman 2 pekan tidak diperbolehkan pulang ke rumah dari Iruka-sensei.

"Ayaaaah." Seru Naruto bahagia.

"Hai, nak." Minato tersenyum. Ia memberikan isyarat agar Naruto duduk di sofa di sebelahnya. "Kabarmu baik? Makanmu normal?"

Naruto hanya bisa nyengir tanpa dosa.

"Anda tidak diperkenankan membawanya pulang kerumah, Minato-san. Dia sedang dihukum." Jelas kepala sekolah.

"Baiklah. Sekarang aku pinjam dia dulu, ya?" Minato menepuk kepala Naruto dengan lembut. "Ayo, pamit dulu sama guru-gurumu."

Setelah berpamitan singkat dengan Kakashi-sensei dan kepala sekolah, Minato dan Naruto meninggalkan ruang kepala sekolah dan menuju lapangan parkir. Laki-laki pirang berusia awal 40-an itu membawa putra semata wayangnya ke sebuah pusat perbelanjaan untuk jalan-jalan. Selama perjalanan, Minato berulang kali melakukan kontak fisik dengan Naruto seperti mengusap rambut dan wajahnya, mencubit pipinya lembut dan sebagainya.

"Ayah sedang senggang. Pekerjaan di kantor sedang tidak begitu banyak. Jadi ayah mengajakmu jalan-jalan. Jangan bilang ibu, ya!"

"Jangan bilang ibu kalau ayah mengajakku bolos sekolah?"

Minato meringis. Ketika mereka tiba di tujuan, Minato dan Naruto memutuskan untuk bermain sebentar di arena _ice skating_, lalu lanjut ke lantai atas untuk main _bowling_. Setelah puas bermain, Minato mengajak Naruto ke sebuah _gadget shop_.

"Kau mau apa? Laptop?" tanyanya lembut.

"Sudah dibelikan ibu." Jawab Naruto.

"Ponsel baru? Yang lebih canggih?"

Naruto menggeleng. "Aku belum bosan dengan _smartphone_ lamaku."

"Itu kan edisi lama."

"Kalau ayah mengerti cara menggunakan Android, _smartphone_ ayah akan menjadi super serbaguna sampai rasanya tidak tergantikan."

"Betul tidak mau ganti?"

Naruto menatap ayahnya. "Kenapa ayah begitu memaksaku ganti ponsel?"

"Ayah hanya mau membelikanmu hadiah. Meskipun kau belum berulang tahun."

"Kenapa?"

Minato terdiam sejenak. "Ayah ingin saja."

Naruto merenung. Ayahnya memang sangat memanjakan dirinya. Naruto diizinkan membeli apapun yang dia inginkan selama bersama ayahnya. Namun didikan ibunya membuat Naruto menahan diri dan belajar untuk lebih menghargai uang serta bersyukur atas barang-barang yang dimilikinya. Naruto mungkin akan minta jas baru untuk prom dari ayahnya. Saat mereka berjalan melihat-lihat, mata biru Naruto terpaku pada sebuah _camera recorder_ alias _handycam_ terbaru yang sedang diskon.

"Kau mau?" tanya Minato ketika mengikuti lirikan mata ayahnya.

"Boleh?"

"Tentu saja."

Minato memanggil seorang _shopkeeper_ dan bertanya fitur yang ada di dalam _handycam _tersebut. Setelah lama berbincang dengan si _shopkeeper_ dan putranya, akhirnya Minato mengeluarkan _credit card_ miliknya dan membelikan Naruto _handycam _tersebut. Naruto tersenyum lebar dan memeluk lengan ayahnya sebagai ucapan terima kasih.

"Habis ini mau kemana?" tanya Minato lagi.

"Pulang saja." Balas Naruto singkat.

"Makan dulu." Bantah Minato. "Ayah lapar, nih."

"Oke, oke."

Naruto menolak semua tawaran ayahnya untuk makan _steak_ atau _sushi_ atau bahkan _fine dining_ masakan Italia. Pilihannya selalu jatuh pada kedai ramen yang antriannya lumayan ramai. Mereka harus berbaris di bagian _waiting list_ selama setengah jam dan baru kemudian mendapatkan tempat duduk. Sambil makan, Naruto menceritakan apa-apa saja yang ia lakukan di sekolah dan asrama.

"Terus ternyata Ino menerima ajakan Kiba." Oceh Naruto. "Keren, ya?"

"Hmm." Minato menyeruput mi ramennya dengan nikmat. "Nanti ayah carikan setelan jas yang bagus buatmu. Ukuran kita berdua sama, kan?"

"Iya."

"Kau sendiri sudah dapat pasangan prom, belum?"

Naruto menyeringai. "Belum kepikiran."

Minato tertawa kecil. "Carilah. Jangan bikin ayah kecewa karena kau tidak laku diantara para gadis, Naruto."

* * *

><p>"Sasuke!"<p>

DOK DOK DOK DOK!

Sasuke membukakan pintu kamarnya dengan wajah kesal. Rambutnya mencuat kemana-mana. Naruto kelihatan sedikit tidak enak hati.

"Mau apa kau?" hardiknya.

"Aku punya rencana oke." Gumamnya. "Soal uji nyali itu."

Sasuke membukakan pintunya lebih lebar dan mempersilakan Naruto masuk. Di dalam kamar itu ada seorang lagi laki-laki besar dengan rambut oranye gelap, yang Naruto pernah lihat bermain bersama Kiba di klub _football_. Mungkin cowok itu yang bernama Jugo.

"Apa rencanamu?" ucap Sasuke tanpa basa basi.

Naruto memamerkan _handycam _barunya dan tersenyum lebar.

"Film independen. Dokumenter tentang uji nyali dan petualangan ghaib kita. Gimana?" tanya Naruto antusias. "Kau bisa jadi penulis naskahnya. Aku akan jadi kameramen."

"Boleh juga." Sasuke mengembangkan senyuman miring. "Ngomong-ngomong soal film, aku punya ide bagus untuk judulnya."

"Apa? Apa? Kau semangat sekali, Sasuke." Balas Naruto.

"Judulnya..."

Sasuke terdiam sebentar.

"_Paranormal Expedition_."

* * *

><p><strong>Hai. Bertemu saya kembali di chapter dua. <strong>

**Demi apapun ini chapter meuni panjang pisan =w=)" jadi nggak enak sama readers takut bosen bacanya dan bertanya-tanya 'wadefak ini dimana horrornya?!' Oh, aku me-mention beberapa guru-guru yang bakal mengisi 'horror scene' di chap-chap berikutnya. Setelah kubaca lagi aku mulai berfikir 'apa ini bakalan sukses, ya?' tapi yasudahlah. Chapter ini sudah di post :v**

**Untuk chapter selanjutnya, akan ada beberapa ritual pemanggilan hantu dan adegan horror-thrilling super mencekam. Dan alasan kenapa di chapter ini panjang, disini saya akan memberikan beberapa spoiler penting. Disimak baik-baik, ya!**

**Diantara anak-anak peserta paranormal expedition, akan ada yang tidak terkena gangguan hantunya.**

**Sekolah mereka punya sejarah mistis.**

**Salah satu guru mereka adalah satanis (pemuja setan), exorcist (pengusir setan) dan hantu beneran. **

**Sekian bacotan saya di chapter dua. Jangan lupa review, ya!**

**Thanks for reading :3**

**Fajrikyoya. **


	3. Chapter 3

Paranormal expedition.

Summary: Naruto dan teman-temannya menguak misteri aneh yang ada di sekolah mereka.

Rate: M for horror and thrilling content.

Disclaimer: Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto-san. This fic is purely mine.

Warning: ABSOLUTELY OOC. Typo(s), abal, alay, gaje, horror dan humor gagal, tidak memenuhi kaidah Bahasa Indonesia yang baik dan benar. Don't like, please click back.

* * *

><p>Hari ini adalah hari jumat. Yang bagi anak-anak adalah hari pengembangan bakat dan minat. Untuk kelas 11 jadwalnya adalah kegiatan klub masing-masing. Sementara untuk kelas 10 diadakan pembinaan wali kelas selama 2 jam pelajaran pertama sebelum kegiatan klub. Bagi kelas 12, paginya diadakan pendalaman materi sesuai jadwal kelas masing-masing, baru setelahnya kegiatan klub. Dari 120 menit waktu yang diberikan untuk bimbingan wali kelas, Kakashi-sensei datang 45 menit sebelum jam bimbingan wali kelas berakhir. Bahkan kegaduhan kelas tidak berhenti ketika dirinya masuk sambil membawa beberapa novel tebal yang kini sedang digandrunginya. Yah, sebenarnya peran Kakashi-sensei sebagai wali kelas 10-3 hanyalah sekedar guru yang menandatangani rapot mereka. Kurang lebih begitu, dan Kakashi-sensei memang tidak pernah berbuat banyak kepada anak-anak binaannya.<p>

"Selamat pagi, anak-anakku. Hari yang indah, ya!" ucapnya riang.

"Selamat pagi gundulmu! Ini sudah siang, tahu!" Naruto menghardik kasar. "Kakashi-sensei selalu saja ngaret! Wali kelas tidak boleh bersikap buruk!"

"Berisik, Naruto." balasnya kalem. "Wali kelas kan juga manusia. Sekarang kalian semua duduk."

Anak-anak 10-3 dengan rusuh duduk di bangkunya masing-masing. Ia mulai berceramah filosofis tentang bagaimana memanfaatkan masa muda dengan baik. Naruto mengeluh bosan dan melirik dari balik pintu. Genma-sensei sudah keluar, diikuti anak-anak lain yang menghambur ke klub masing-masing. Gaara mengintip dari jendela kelasnya, menunggu Naruto keluar. Ia bertumpu pada dua buah kruk. Tadi pagi Naruto berjanji akan mengantarkan Gaara ke _fine art club_ yang ruangannya ada di kelas 12-3, di lantai 3. Dengan kontur tangga Shadow Leaf High School dan sebelah kaki yang masih dalam tahap rehabilitasi, sulit baginya mendaki tangga dua lantai seorang diri.

"Dan yang terakhir, bagi kalian yang pacaran, tolong diingat limit hubungan kalian. Usia kalian belum cukup untuk menurunkan fungsi dari apa yang kalian sebut cinta itu ke jenjang yang lebih serius. Dan bagi para gadis, patah hati itu bukan akhir dunia, kok. Kalian hanya belum menemukan variabel yang tepat."

"Sensei, jangan bahas pakai bahasa matematika!" keluh Kiba. "Naruto kan bodoh. Pasti nggak ngerti dia."

"_Mirror_, woy!" teriak Naruto. "Kau bahkan tidak lebih pintar dari seekor anjing!"

"Apa kau bilang?! Mau kupukul?!"

"Sini maju kalau berani!"

"Hey, kalian. Tidak baik berkelahi begitu. Dalam persahabatan, sangat penting menjaga pertidaksamaan linear. Kau harus bisa mencocokkan konsanta dan variabel yang berbeda, agar fungsinya tetap selaras dan memiliki hasil yang eksak. ."

"Sensei diam saja! Aku nggak ngerti dengan ceramah sensei yang pakai bahasa planet itu!" pekik Naruto.

"Tuh, kan?! Terbukti secara nyata kalau Naruto memang bodoh!" Kiba berseru bangga.

"Maju kau, otak udang!" Naruto mengayun-ayunkan tinjunya.

"Sesama orang bodoh dilarang saling memukul!" lerai Shikamaru. "Itu hanya akan membuktikan kalau kalian berdua sama-sama bodoh."

Kakashi-sensei hanya mendengus lelah. Ia buru-buru keluar dari kelas disusul oleh anak-anak lain ketika bel pergantian jam berdering. Kiba langsung melesat menuju ruang ganti dan bergabung dengan klub _football_ yang begitu dicintainya. Namun sebelum hal itu terjadi, Naruto menarik kerah kemeja Kiba dan mendudukkannya di meja terdekat.

"Hey, lepaskan! Aku mau maiiiin." rengeknya.

"Sebentaaar!" omel Naruto. "Aku mau membahas proyek spesial."

"Apa? Apa?" Chouji melompat-lompat semangat. "Kasih tahu, Naruto!"

"Ayahku baru saja membelikanku _handycam_. Bagaimana kalau kita buat video..."

"Porno?! Aku setuju! Aku dengan senang hati seks dengan Ino posisi _doggy style_ 100 ronde!" potong Kiba.

"Bukan itu, dasar mesum!" Naruto menoyor kepala Kiba. "Kita buat film dokumenter horror. Seperti film Paranormal Activity. Bagaimana?"

"Film itu kan bohongan." ketus Shikamaru. "Buang-buang waktu saja."

"Tidak perlu cemas. Sasuke bilang dia mau jadi penulis naskahnya, dan dia bilang kita bisa panggil hantunya." jelas Naruto.

"Konsekuensinya bagaimana? Apa kau bisa mengusirnya lagi? Kalau kita digentayangi gimana?" kilah Shikamaru.

"Sasuke bisa. Dan dia bilang makin ramai makin seru, karena suasana horror-nya bakal berasa. Bagaimana?"

"Nggak mau." tolak Kiba mentah-mentah.

"Kau takut, ya? Dasar lemah." cibir Naruto.

"Sialan! Aku nggak lemah!" Kiba mengacungkan tinjunya. "Dengan sepenuh hati aku ikut!"

"Aku mau ikut tapi takut." Chouji menarik-narik lengan kemeja Shikamaru. "Kau ikut ya, Shikamaru?"

"Malas. Lagian aku nggak suka banget sama Sasuke." tolak Shikamaru.

"Ayolaaah. Kalo kau tidak ada aku takut." Pinta Chouji memelas.

"Ogah!" sentak Shikamaru.

"Shikamaru jahat! Aku tidak mau bicara denganmu lagi!"

Shikamaru menoleh, lalu mendengus. "Baiklah, aku ikut."

"Uyeeeeaaaayyy~~" Chouji bersorak gembira.

"Sip! Sudah 5 orang. Dengan begini..."

"Tunggu," Shikamaru menginterupsi. "Naruto, kau tidak mengajak Neji?"

"Sasuke bilang jumlahnya harus ganjil." jawab Naruto apa adanya. "Dan mana mungkin dia mau?"

"Pasti mau. Biarpun dingin, Neji itu sebenarnya baik dan peduli pada teman-temannya." balas Chouji. "Lagian, harusnya anggota kita yang kelima kan Neji, bukan Sasuke."

"Ganjil, ya? Kalau begitu biar kuajak Shino, deh." ucap Kiba. "Nanti kita bicarakan lagi. Daaah."

Dan kali ini Kiba benar-benar lari menuju ke lapangan _football_. Naruto berjalan keluar kelas dan menemui Gaara yang tengah duduk di bangku besi di depan kelas 10-3. Ia bolak-balik memutar sendi bahunya karena pegal memakai kruk.

"Ayo, Gaara." ucap Naruto.

"Hmm." Gaara kembali berdiri susah payah dan berjalan menggunakan kruk di sebelah Naruto.

"Aku melihat namamu di poster prom sekolah." kata Naruto membuka pembicaraan. "Kau akan mendongeng sambil melukis pasir?"

"Melukis saja. Tanpa mendongeng." balas Gaara. "Masih mau uji nyali?"

"Kau dengar, ya?"

Gaara mengangguk.

"Ada Sasuke yang mengerti dunia gaib. Tenang sajaaaa."

Gaara membuang muka dengan ketus. "Terserah."

"Terima kasih sudah mengkhawatirkanku." Naruto memapah Gaara menaiki tangga hingga ke lantai 4. "Tapi aku sangat penasaran."

"Sangat berbahaya, Naruto." Gaara memperingatkan. "Itu bukan dunia kita."

"Aku hanya ingin main-main. Jangan dianggap terlalu serius." balas Naruto. "Nah, sudah sampai."

Gaara melepaskan rangkulan Naruto dan memposisikan kembali kruknya seperti semula. Ia berjalan memasuki ruangan 12-3 untuk kegiatan klubnya yang kali ini tengah membahas tentang aliran lukisan. Ia menoleh sejenak kepada Naruto.

"Jangan keras kepala. Ini demi kebaikanmu juga."

Naruto dengan acuh berbalik dan berjalan ke _dome_ untuk memulai kegiatan klubnya.

* * *

><p>"Oper, Naruto!"<p>

"_Loss, loss!"_

DASH!

DUAAAAASHH!

DUK!

PRIIIIIT!

"Poin untuk tim A."

Naruto melakukan selebrasi kecil karena timnya berhasil mencetak skor. Ia mengikuti klub voli yang ternyata terasa sangat menyenangkan. Anggotanya terdiri dari dirinya, Haruno Sakura kelas 10-5, Tenten kelas 10-1 yang merupakan murid _exchanging student_ dari Hongkong, Mitarashi Anko dan Yamato dari kelas 11 dan Gekkou Hayate dari kelas 12.

"_Spike_-mu tadi keren banget, Sakura-chan! Menikahlah dengankuuu~" Ucap Naruto.

"Bilang sekali lagi, biar kepalamu yang ku-_spike_ sampai sebrang lapangan!" Geram Sakura.

"Woy, woy! Jangan galak-galak dong, nona manis. Nanti cantiknya hilang, lho." Goda Hidan, anak kelas 12 yang menjadi _spiker _tim lawan.

PRIT!

Pertandingan dilanjutkan. Setelah dua babak selesai, tim B yang beranggotakan Konan, Hidan dan Yugao dari kelas 12, Momochi Zabuza dari kelas 11 dan Haku dari kelas 10 menang dengan total skor 2-1. Tim yang kalah bertugas ke koperasi untuk membeli minuman bagi seluruh anggota tim. Selepas kegiatan klub, Naruto keluar _dome _dengan kondisi masih menggunakan seragam Typhoon Volley Club Shadow Leaf High School. Di lapangan basket, ia juga melihat Sasuke sudah keluar dari lapangan. Fire Wolf Basketball Club Shadow Leaf High School memang tidak pernah latihan terlalu lama, dan sebenarnya (menurut Naruto) cuma ajang para cowok untuk pamer tampang dan gaya-gayaan.

"Navy 2, Green 18, set, set, hut!"

"Grey 32, _back off_! _Back off_!"

"_Fighters always be the king! Fighters always on the top! Bring the pride to our school! We will always support you! F-I-G-H-T-E-R-S! Go go fighters!"_

Cuma Fighters, klub _football _Shadow Leaf High School dan klub _cheerleaders_ yang masih bersemangat latihan di hari seterik ini. Mereka awalnya tidak bisa bersatu dengan baik karena tim _cheers_ kebanyakan berisi cewek-cewek yang manja dan cengeng, sementara Fighters didominasi oleh cowok-cowok besar, kekar, _gruff_ dan agak hiperaktif macam Kiba.

"Ada apa, Naruto?" tanya Sakura yang menghampirinya. "Kau lagi cuci mata lihat paha dan lengan mulus cewek-cewek _cheers_, ya?"

"Nggak juga, sih. Aku nunggu Kiba selesai." Naruto membuang mukanya yang bersemu merah, malu karena aksi gerilyanya ketahuan.

"Nee, Sakura-chan.."

"Apa?"

"Kau mau jadi pasangan prom-ku, nggak?"

"Kau ini, nggak bisa basa-basi sedikit, apa?"

"Sudah jawab saja, mau atau tidak?!"

"Tidak."

Naruto menoleh panik. "Kenapaaaaa?!"

"Aku sudah mengiyakan duluan ajakan Sasuke." Sakura melenggang pergi. "Kau telat, Naruto. Maaf, ya!"

Naruto mengerenyit. Niatnya ikut prom dari 99,9% langsung jatuh jadi 50% karena Sakura menolaknya. Ayahnya sudah membelikannya satu setel _tuxedo_ hitam bermodel _double button_, lengkap dengan dari bermotif ombak ala lukisan Jepang yang menjadi dasi keberuntungannya (karena dasi itu hadiah dari ibunya). Neji bilang akan memakai _chinese tuxedo_ untuk memudahkannya bekerja, sekaligus menghargai Rock Lee yang memberikan pakaian itu kepadanya. Shikamaru tidak akan pakai jas, hanya kemeja lengan pendek dengan _vest_, sementara Chouji sangat bangga saat menemukan jas merah marun yang cocok sekali baginya di toko pakaian murah. Dan Kiba dihadiahkan sebuah jaket kulit cokelat tembaga dan sepasang _boots_ hitam dari kakaknya karena bilang hendak pergi ke prom.

Semua orang mulai heboh membahas prom karena acara akbar itu akan berlangsung 5 hari lagi. Neji jadi sering pulang larut karena bagian dari panitia, divisi konsumsi. Beda halnya dengan Gaara yang sekarang seringkali begadang di kamar, merancang lukisan pasirnya. Satu minggu ini hingga selesai prom, Sleepy Hollow tidak mengudara karena Temari adalah ketua panitia dari prom, sehingga ia jadi sangat sibuk. Hal ini membuat Shikamaru jadi kalang kabut. Ia mulai berpikir yang aneh-aneh kalau ia membuat Temari malu sedikit saja, kepalanya akan berada di lemari piala di ruang kepala sekolah sebagai cinderamata.

"Oy, bodoh!" Kiba menyelempangi tasnya dan menenteng helmnya, lengan jaketnya tergantung keluar dari dalam tas. Ia berjalan menghampiri Naruto dengan wajah kesal. "Ino itu _tsundere_ parah. Aku melambai padanya dan dia tidak mau sekedar melirik. Sialan."

"Seperti apa yang dikatakan Shikamaru dan Chouji, kan?" balas Naruto sambil meneguk minuman isotonik dingin di tangannya.

"Bagi aku." Kiba menadahkan tangannya.

"Shikamaru sama Chouji belum selesai, ya?" Naruto memberikan botol minumannya.

Kiba meneguk minuman itu dengan brutal. "Belum, kayaknya. Si Chouji bakalan tampil di prom, tahu."

"Akhirnya jadi?"

"Iya. Latihannya lumayan lama, dan akhirnya si gendut bisa juga menguasai _object voice_. Belum se-spesifik milik Shino, sih."

"Ayo, minta traktiran _celebration _sama dia!" Naruto tertawa licik.

"Na...Naruto-kun..."

Kiba dan Naruto sama-sama terdiam. Di hadapan mereka berdiri gadis berpipi _chubby_ dengan rambut panjang kehitaman dan poni _trap_. Parasnya ayu, dan semburat merah selalu menghiasi kedua belah pipinya. Wajahnya asing bagi Naruto. Mungkin saja dia murid baru. Atau anak dari kelas 10-1, 10-4 dan 10-5 yang memang tidak begitu dikenalnya.

"Naruto doang? Aku nggak disapa?" cibir Kiba tersinggung.

"Ah, i...iya, Kiba." jawab gadis itu tergugu. "Anu, Naruto-kun..."

"Tuh, kan! Naruto lagi, Naruto lagi! Dan kenapa kau nggak pake embel-embel -kun pada namaku?" omel Kiba.

"Kiba, sudahlah..." lerai Naruto.

"Anu...Kiba-kun, aku ada perlu dengan Naruto-kun..." balasnya dengan raut muka mau menangis.

"Sekarang kalau ada apa-apa langsung ke Naruto? Aku sudah bukan temanmu lagi? Jadi aku dianggap apa?!"

"Anu...itu..."

"Jawab aku, Hinata!" bentak Kiba.

Kiba terus saja memojokkan gadis itu tanpa ampun. Gadis itu menundukkan kepalanya dalam-dalam dan tiba-tiba berseru,

"Aku mau mengajak Naruto-kun menjadi pasangan prom-ku. Jangan ganggu, Kiba! Aku—hah?!"

Sontak ia menutup mulutnya dengan tangan. Wajahnya merona bagaikan cangkang kepiting rebus. Tampaknya gadis itu merasa ia baru saja kelepasan bicara. Ia berbalik dan bersiap kabur namun Naruto menahan pergelangan tangannya lembut.

"Aku mau." jawab Naruto. "Terima kasih sudah mengajakku."

Gadis yang dipanggil Hinata itu tersenyum tipis dan mengangguk, lalu melepaskan diri dari genggaman Naruto dan lari dengan sikap panik yang berlebihan. Naruto memandangi Kiba yang tersenyum puas layaknya guru yang melihat perkembangan pesat dari muridnya.

"Akhirnya..." ucapnya tulus.

"Kau kenal dia, Kiba?" tanya Naruto. "Aku nggak, soalnya."

"Teman dekatku saat SMP. Sepupunya Neji. Namanya Hinata." ungkap Kiba. "Dia super pemalu. Jadi kadang aku harus menekannya begitu agar dia bisa menyuarakan pendapatnya."

"Cantik banget." Gumam Naruto. "_Oppai_-nya gede, lagi."

"Makanya kau mau jadi pasangan prom-nya?"

"He'eh."

"Dasar mesum." Kiba melengos. Ia menoyor kepala Naruto dan berlalu begitu saja sambil menenteng helm latihannya.

* * *

><p>"<em>Good eeeevening, everyoneee!<em>" Naruto menyapa melalui lensa _handycam_. "Ini Aku, Uzumaki Naruto dalam episode perdana Paranormal Expedition. Dan ini adalah peserta lainnya!"

Naruto menyorot Kiba yang melambai-lambai penuh semangat. "Itu Kiba, teman sekelasku. Besok dia akan pergi prom sebagai pasangannya ketua _cheers_. Dan itu Shikamaru, si pemalas. Pasangan promnya adalah cewek paling ganas di sekolah ini, lho!"

Shikamaru membuang muka agar tidak tersorot kamera. "Bodoh."

"Dan ini...woy, Chouji! Di sana ada lilin, tahu! Awas patah!"

Chouji melompat berdiri dari sofa lobby lantai 4 asrama tempatnya duduk dan menemukan bahwa salah satu lilin merah panjang yang dibawa Sasuke sudah patah jadi tiga karena tidak sengaja didudukinya. Kiba tertawa mengejek, sementara Sasuke terlihat tidak terganggu atas keributan yang dibuat 'teman-teman' barunya. Ia juga membawa empat buah plastik _ziplock_ berisi garam, satu bungkus dupa dengan dudukannya, beberapa jajanan tradisional seperti _dango_, manju, _daifuku_ dan tak lupa sebuah kotak yang berisi alat-alat untuk melakukan upacara minum teh atau _chanoyu_.

"Itu Sasuke." Gumam Naruto. Kemudian ia menyoroti barang-barang yang akan mereka bawa. "Ah, buat apa bawa peralatan upacara minum teh?"

"Untuk sesajen." Jawab Sasuke acuh. "Chouji, kau bawa papan _scrabble_ dan lilin yang tadi kau patahkan itu. Kiba bawa dupa dan garamnya. Shikamaru bawa makanannya."

"Oy, oy! Kenapa kau main perintah-perintah?! Kurang ajaaar!" omel Kiba.

"Diam, kau. Aku bertugas menjadi pemandu disini. Tanpa aku kalian nggak akan bisa apa-apa." ketus Sasuke.

"Kenapa bukan Neji saja yang ikut?" gerutu Shikamaru.

"Neji sejak pagi sibuk di _cooking club_, kan? Dan Sasuke bilang harus ganjil, jadi Kiba tidak perlu memanggil Shino." Tukas Naruto menengahi. "Ayo, keburu malam."

Mereka berlima berjalan mengendap-endap menuju gedung sekolah pada jam enam lebih lima belas sore. Hari ini batas jam malam asrama dilonggarkan hingga jam 12 malam karena banyak anak yang sibuk sekali mempersiapkan _prom_ yang akan dilaksanakan besok malam. Alasan kenapa diadakannya ritual ini pada petang adalah—karena menurut Sasuke, makhluk halus akan mulai keluar saat matahari tenggelam dan lebih mudah dipancing saat tengah malam. Tetapi tengah malam _timing_-nya sulit dan kemungkinan mereka akan kesulitan kembali ke asrama, jadi diputuskan dilakukan saat matahari terbenam. Naruto terus saja mendokumentasikan perjalanan mereka secara bergantian. Sasuke melirik ke kanan dan ke kiri, mencari tempat yang tepat dan aman untuk melakukan ritual pemanggilan hantu yang akan mereka lakukan. Di naskah yang dirancang Sasuke, ia merencanakan menjadikan papan _scrabble_-nya yang bermagnet menjadi pengganti papan _ouija_. Naruto mengusulkan untuk melakukan ritual ini di depan bekas ruang guru di lantai 3, namun Sasuke menolaknya.

"Tempat itu kan seram." Ucap Naruto. "Kenapa tidak?"

"Di sana dekat dengan dapurnya _cooking club_. Terlalu ramai." Jelas Sasuke. "Mungkin kita akan pakai salah satu ruang kelas. Atau ruang ganti putra saja, ya?"

"Jangan!" Kiba dan Naruto menyeru bersamaan.

Sasuke hanya melirik mereka dengan tatapan hina. Setelah perdebatan panjang yang melelahkan, akhirnya mereka berempat sepakat akan melakukan ritual pemanggilan hantu di salah satu ruang kelas 11 yang memang masih banyak yang belum di kunci. Di belokan koridor sebelum menuju area ruang kelas 11, Naruto bertemu Gaara yang duduk di bangku besi dekat ruang siaran radio bersama cewek berambut cokelat sebahu yang kelihatan begitu setia mendampinginya. Mata _jade _pucat Gaara menangkap sosok Naruto yang memegang _handycam_ bersama empat temannya, dan hanya menundukkan pandangannya dengan raut wajah kecewa.

"Gaara, aku..." gumam Naruto.

"Terserah kau saja." Balas Gaara muram.

"Kami akan menjaga belahan jiwamu, kok! Tenang saja..." celetuk Kiba percaya diri.

Gaara hanya mengangguk. "Mana Neji?"

"Dia sibuk pacaran dengan Tenten, bilangnya sih kerja lembur divisi konsumsi." Balas Shikamaru. "Sama denganmu sekarang."

"Kami nggak pacaran, kok!" sentak cewek yang Naruto tebak pasti Matsuri yang Gaara ceritakan tempo hari.

"Kalian serasi padahal." Timpal Chouji.

Matsuri yang salah tingkah membenamkan wajahnya di pundak Gaara. Sementara _roommate_ Naruto tersebut hanya tersenyum tipis. Kesenangan mereka buyar seketika saat Sasuke berbelok menuju koridor area kelas 11 dengan acuh.

"Ayo pergi." Tukasnya dingin.

"Iya, iya! Huh, _bossy_ parah." Gerutu Shikamaru sambil berjalan mengikutinya. "Ayo, Chouji, Kiba, Naruto!"

"Yoooo." Chouji berjalan menyusul Shikamaru.

"Kalian jadian, gih!" Kiba tersenyum jahil. "Biar Gaara bisa ikut menghina status jomblonya Naruto."

"_Mirror, _woy! _Mirror_!" geram Naruto sambil menoyor kepala Kiba dan lari menyusul Sasuke dan yang lainnya. Kiba berjalan paling akhir dan balas menoyor kepala Naruto.

Sementara itu, Gaara hanya menatap kerumunan pencari hantu itu dengan tatapan keruh dan menyelidik, apalagi pemimpin barisan itu adalah Uchiha Sasuke. Berbeda dengan Neji yang sama-sama bersikap dingin namun baik hati, ada sesuatu yang kelam dan tidak terprediksi dari Sasuke. Terlebih, ketika Gaara tadi melihat rupa fisik dan kedua mata hitam yang begitu dipenuhi kedengkian miliknya tersebut.

"Ada apa, Gaara?" tanya Matsuri khawatir. "Mereka menyinggungmu?"

"..." Gaara menoleh, lalu tersenyum samar. "Tidak. Sudah malam, Matsuri. Biar kuantar kau sampai depan asrama putri."

* * *

><p>"Matikan lampunya."<p>

KLIK!

Sasuke sudah selesai menyeduh segelas _matcha _dan menempatkan teh hijau yang masih panas itu di sebelah sesajen kue-kue tradisional. Kiba bertugas membuka ruang kosong dengan memundurkan beberapa meja dan kursi, serta menempatkan lilin di sekitar papan _scrabble_ dan menyalakannya. Chouji memastikan daerah sekitar aman dan steril. Shikamaru menyusun keping-keping huruf di atas papan _scrabble_ bermagnet dan menyalakan dupa sementara Sasuke membereskan peralatan _chanoyu _yang dibawanya. Naruto menebar garam di depan pintu atas perintah Sasuke untuk jaga-jaga agar jika terjadi hal buruk, hantu yang mereka panggil tidak dapat keluar dari kelas itu karena ada garam di depan pintu. Teori yang kurang masuk akal, membuat Naruto mendapat kesimpulan bodoh bahwa hantu sama saja dengan serangga dan siput, takut garam.

"Tidak kelihatan." Naruto mengeluh. "Boleh kunyalakan _flash_, tidak."

"Tidak boleh." Ketus Sasuke. "Aku masih ada beberapa lilin lagi. Nyalakan saja. Jangan ada sumber cahaya selain lilin."

"Huh." Naruto meletakkan _handycam_ miliknya dan menyalakan beberapa lilin sampai cahayanya cukup namun tetap remang.

"Sudah siap?" tanya Sasuke.

Kelimanya mengangguk.

"Tarik nafas dalam-dalam..." perintah Sasuke.

Mereka berlima menarik nafas dan menghembuskannya berkali-kali secara perlahan hingga merasa rileks. Sasuke kemudian mengeluarkan sebuah genta kecil dari tembaga dan mengguncang-guncangkannya dengan tempo lambat dan jeda yang intens sambil berkomat-kamit.

"_Aku memanggilmu wahai arwah penasaran. Disini ada pesta. Silakan bergabung..."_

Naruto mereguk ludah. Ia dan ketiga temannya lambat laut merasakan atmosfer sekitar menjadi gelap dan pekat. Naruto tetap setia merekam, sesekali menyorot berkeliling ruangan, lalu kembali lagi ke wajah mereka berempat. Di luar angin berhembus sepoi-sepoi dan Sasuke tersenyum kecil sambil menatap kosong ke papan _scrabble_ magnetnya.

"Selamat malam. Terima kasih sudah sudi datang."

Chouji membuka mulutnya. "Apa sudah..."

"Sssh!" desis Sasuke. "Kami hanya berlima. Bagaimana kalau kita mengobrol?"

KRREEEEETTT!

Perlahan-lahan, papan _scrabble _berguncang pelan dan keping-keping hurufnya mulai bergeser dengan suara menyakitkan telinga itu dan membentuk sebuah kata.

_**BAIKLAH**_

Chouji sedikit memucat melihat kata yang tersusun secara magis tersebut. Sementara Shikamaru menaikkan alisnya dengan skeptis. Sasuke kemudian menatap mereka berempat, lalu agak lama menatap Naruto.

"Kalian maunya bagaimana?" katanya.

"Kita nggak bisa lama-lama." Shikamaru membuka suara. "Satu orang satu pertanyaan, bagaimana?

"Kalian setuju?" Sasuke kembali bertanya.

Mereka berempat mengangguk.

"Baiklah. Masing-masing dari kami akan mengajukan satu pertanyaan. Setelah pertanyaan itu habis, pesta selesai dan kau boleh kembali ke tempatmu. Bagaimana?"

KRET KREEET

_**KEDENGARANNYA TIDAK BURUK**_

"Siapa yang mau duluan?" tanya Sasuke.

Namun ia mengacungkan tangannya pelan sebagai isyarat menunggu ketika 'makhluk' itu membentuk kalimat baru.

_**TETAPI AKU SUKA SUGUHAN KALIAN**_

_**BERTANYALAH SAMPAI BOSAN LALU AKU AKAN PERGI**_

"Aku duluan." Kata Shikamaru gugup. "Um...apa, ya? Karena kita belum saling kenal, boleh kami tahu siapa namamu?"

Hening.

KRREEETT KREEET KREEET

"K-I-M-I..." gumam Naruto. "Kimi...ma...ro. Namanya Kimimaro."

"Aku Shikamaru. Dia Kiba. Ini Chouji." Katanya sambil menunjuk sahabat di kanan dan kirinya. "Yang memanggilmu Sasuke. Dan yang pirang itu Naruto. Salam kenal, Kimimaro-san."

_**IYA**_

"A...aku mau coba." Kiba mengacungkan tangannya. "Ki...Kimimaro-san, apa kau arwah yang menghuni sekolah ini? Kalau iya, dimana tempat tinggalmu?"

KRREEETT.

_**IYA**_

KRREEETT. KRRREEEETTT. KRREEETT. KRREEETT. KKKRREEEEEET.

_**AKU PINDAH PINDAH**_

KRRRREEEEET. KRRREEEETT.

_**DISINI RUMAHKU**_

_**KALIAN MENUMPANG**_

"Maafkan kami soal itu." Kiba meringis.

KRRRREEEEET.

_**AKU INGAT WAJAHMU**_

_**KAU ANAK DI LAPANGAN HIJAU DEKAT POHON SAKURA**_

Wajah Kiba memucat, ia menatap Naruto dan Chouji, bahkan Sasuke. Tatapannya berkesan memohon untuk salah satu dari mereka menggunakan giliran mereka untuk bertanya kepada 'makhluk' bernama Kimimaro tersebut. Lapangan hijau yang dimaksunya, sudah jelas—lapangan _football_. Mungkin setelah ini Kiba rasa cintanya terhadap lapangan _football_ akan berkurang drastis.

"A...aku mau coba." Chouji terdengar sedikit menggigil. "Ba...bagaimana bisa kau mati?"

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Mereka berlima tersentak. Lampu nyala-redup tiba-tiba. Terdengar suara dalam dan menggelegar seorang laki-laki yang tertawa terpingkal-pingkal. Kaca jendela berderak-derak, kemudian terdengar bunyi nyaring mendecit yang statis seperti gesekan dua buah logam. Mereka kalang kabut, Chouji bersiap lari namun Sasuke menariknya kembali untuk duduk. Naruto menyoroti seisi ruangan dan perlahan-lahan situasi mistis itu reda.

KRRRREEEEEETT KRRRREEETT KRRRREEEEET KKREET.

_**JANGAN SAMAKAN AKU DENGAN KALIAN**_

_**AKU TIDAK PERNAH MATI**_

Sasuke mendengus. "Pertanyaanmu tidak sopan, Chouji. Kimimaro-san bukan arwah orang mati. Dia sudah bilang kalau dia penghuni tempat ini."

"Uwaaah!" Chouji menyeru panik. "Ma...maafkan aku, Kimimaro-san."

KRRREEETT.

_**IYA**_

"Aku mau bertanya," Naruto merenung sejenak. "Apa ada kegiatan sekolah yang mengganggumu?"

KKRREET

_**TIDAK ADA**_

_**PADA DASARNYA AKU TIDAK PEDULI DENGAN MANUSIA**_

KKRREET KKRRREET KRRREEETT.

_**KEGIATAN KALIAN INI SEDIKIT MENGGANGGU**_

_**TAPI TERNYATA KALIAN MENJAMUKU DENGAN BAIK**_

KRREEEETT KKRREET KKRRREET KRRREEETT.

_**TANYAKAN HAL LAIN YANG LEBIH SERU**_

_**KALIAN BILANG INI PESTA, KAN **_

"Aku mau bertanya," Sasuke kini menggunakan gilirannya. "Apa kau tahu sesuatu tentang _intercessor_?"

Hening. Mereka saling menatap. Tidak ada yang terjadi bahkan sampai 5 menit berlalu.

KREET.

_**TIDAK**_

"Apa itu _intercessor_?" tanya Naruto bingung.

KKRREET KRRREETT KRRREEETT KKRRREEEETT.

_**SALAH SATU DARI TEMAN KALIAN ADALAH SEORANG PENGHUBUNG**_

_**AKU BISA MERASAKANNYA**_

_**ADA ENERGI LAIN YANG SANGAT KUAT**_

_**ADA YANG SAMAR TETAPI BANYAK DAN SELALU TERASA**_

"Apaan sih pertanyaanmu, Sasuke? Nggak jelas." Cibir Naruto.

Sasuke tidak mengatakan apa-apa soal pertanyaannya tadi kepada Naruto. "Ada lagi, tidak?"

"Aku, aku." Kiba menggaruk pipinya. "Aku tahu ini sebenarnya perbuatan sesat. Tapi, aku mau minta tolong sedikit kepadamu boleh?"

KKRREET KRRREETT

_**APA**_

"Aku mau menyatakan cinta pada pasangan prom-ku besok. Aku mengharapkan bantuanmu untuk mensukseskannya." Kata Kiba malu-malu.

Hening.

"Bodoh sekali." Gumam Shikamaru.

"Pasti mau ngajak Ino maksiat, ya?! Dasar mesum kronis!" hardik Naruto.

KKRREEET KRRREEETT KRRREET KRREET

_**PERCINTAAN ANAK MUDA**_

_**SUDAH LAMA SEKALI RASANYA**_

"E...enak saja! Itu sih nanti saja. Langkah pertama itu, minimal harus _teken_." Kata Kiba sok bijak.

"Apaan, tuh?! Berarti memang niat, ya?!" Naruto menunding penuh emosi dan menyorot wajah Kiba.

"I...Itu..." Kiba tergugu dengan pipi memerah. "Wajar kan kalau sempat berpikir begitu?! Aku ini normal, Naruto!"

KKRREEET KRRREEETT

_**AKU TIDAK BISA JANJI**_

_**TETAPI AKU MENDUKUNG**_

"Terima kasih banyak, Kimimaro-san." Kiba menyembah-nyembah papan _scrabble_ dengan penuh haru.

KKRREEET

_**KAU YANG PIRANG **_

_**JANGAN TERIAK-TERIAK**_

KKRREEEET KRRREEEETT

_**NANTI ADA LAGI YANG AKAN KESINI **_

KRRRREEEET

_**KALIAN MASIH MAU BERMAIN ATAU TIDAK**_

KRRREEEET

_**KALAU MAU AKAN ADA ORANG LAIN YANG BERGABUNG**_

_**IA MENGENDUS HAWA RITUAL KALIAN**_

"Terima kasih, Kimimaro-san. Kami sudah selesai." Gumam Sasuke kepada ruangan kosong. "Kau boleh pergi."

SYUUUSH...

BRAK!

BWOSSHHHHH!

Api lilin mati seketika. Angin besar berhembus dari jendela yang tiba-tiba terbuka. Lilin-lilin yang mereka pasang bahkan sampai jatuh, begitu pula dengan dupa yang setengah terbakar dan abunya berterbangan kemana-mana. Angin besar ini kencang dan menusuk. Sasuke menggoyang-goyangkan genta tembaganya sambil berkomat-kamit lirih. Naruto memberanikan diri kembali menyorot daerah sekitar, tetapi Sasuke langsung menurunkan tangannya, menangkap tangan Naruto agar tidak lagi merekam dan berseru,

"Nyalakan lampu! CEPAT NYALAKAN LAMPUUU!"

Kiba berlari dan menyalakan sakelar lampu. Loncatan listrik kemudian membiaskan cahaya dan menunjukkan kepada mereka tidak ada siapa-siapa di sana. Hanya mereka berlima. Bau dupa masih samar-samar tercium. Sasuke menelaah setiap daerah lalu mendesah pelan. Ia kemudian memungut papan _scrabble_ miliknya dan membereskan juga keping-keping hurufnya.

"Bereskan sisanya. Kita pulang." Gumam Sasuke.

"Pulang? Baru jam setengah 8 lho!" Protes Naruto. "Nggak mau lanjut? Ayolah, ayolaaaah. Nggak mau cari spot lain?"

"Itu berbahaya. Makhluk begitu sama saja seperti manusia, kadang kita tidak bisa menebak sifat aslinya kayak apa. Dan tidak seperti Kimimaro yang tadi langsung pergi, kadang ada makhluk yang tidak mau pergi." Jelas Sasuke. "Besok kita coba metode lain."

"O,oy! Ini apa maksudnya?! Chouji, kau makan _dango _dan _manju_ yang ada di piring ini, ya?"

Naruto berseru panik ketika melihat sesajen kue tradisional yang tidak lagi utuh. _Dango_ hanya tinggal tusukannya, dan _manju_nya hilang. Hanya _daifuku_ yang tidak hilang, melainkan tinggal setengah dengan bekas gigitan. Sementara _matcha_ yang tadi dibuat Sasuke hilang begitu saja. Tanpa bekas, bagaikan menguap.

"Aku nggak makan kue itu. Dan minum teh itu." kata Chouji.

"Nggak mungkin! Kau kan tukang makan!" tuduh Kiba.

"Tunggu! Lagipula posisi Chouji juga ada di sebelahku dan Kiba. Sementara sesajen ini ada di antara Sasuke dan Naruto." Bantah Shikamaru. "Kalau pun dia mengendap-endap untuk memakannya, Sasuke akan langsung tahu, kan?"

"Kimimaro yang memakannya, orang-orang bodoh." Sasuke mendecih kesal. "Sudah, tidak ada lagi yang perlu kalian ributkan. Ayo balik."

Naruto berjalan duluan karena kesal, memutar dan menonton ulang _video _yang tadi di ambilnya. Ada beberapa bagian yang harus ia perhalus lagi agar gambarnya lebih jelas, selebihnya terlihat nyata. _Scrabble _itu papan dan bagian belakang kepingan hurufnya memiliki magnet, jadi tidak mungkin jika tidak digeser dengan tangan, tidak mungkin tergeser pula. Apalagi, mereka berlima duduk bersila dengan kedua tangan dipangkuan, kecuali Naruto yang sebelah tangannya memegangi _handycam_.

Tidak terlihat seperti tipuan. Tentu saja, karena memang tidak ada tipuan.

"Oy, Neji bilang dia sudah kelar." Shikamaru mengecek ponselnya dan menemukan _whatsapp message _dari Neji. "Katanya dia bawa sisa masakannya, kita disuruh kesana."

"Wuoooo, makan gratis!" Chouji langsung berlari dengan brutal menuju ruang praktik _cooking club_ yang merupakan sebuah dapur.

"Tidak akan kubiarkaaaan! Aku juga mauuu!" Naruto berlari sambil mematikan _handycam_-nya.

Kiba dan Shikamaru menyusul setelahnya. Sasuke menutup pintu ruang kelas itu dan menyadari ada sesuatu yang janggal di pintu itu. Udara sekitarnya berubah pekat. Si rambut hitam itu hanya bisa tersenyum kesal karena merasa dipermainkan.

"Begitu, ya?" gumamnya.

Ia menatap lurus ke arah pintu kaca, memandang ke dalam ruang kelas dengan tatapan hampa. Genta di tangannya terasa berat dan panas. Sasuke menutup matanya dan mendengar langkah kaki mendekat.

"Kimimaro hanya minum tehnya saja. Tetapi yang memakan kuenya, dan memutuskan permainan kami itu kau, kan?"

Sasuke menoleh ke kanan ketika langkah kaki itu berhenti. Sosok yang hampir tidak dikenalinya, tetapi rasanya ia pernah melihat sosok itu di suatu tempat. Laki-laki dengan rambut merah. Wajahnya kekanakan dan selalu memiliki ekspresi murung yang mengesankan bahwa ia terlihat bosan.

"Kau belum pulang?" tanya Sasori-sensei.

"Aku akan pulang sekarang, Sasori-sensei." Jawab Sasuke santun. "Anda sendiri?"

Sasori hanya menatap Sasuke dengan wajah tanpa ekspresi. Mata besarnya menatap kosong ke arah pemuda itu. Satu-satunya guru musik di Shadow Leaf High School itu menghampiri Sasuke dan ternyata melewatinya begitu saja.

"Aku mengawasi _kalian_."

* * *

><p><strong>Hai, selamat malam, semuanya. Saya selesai mengupdate chapter 3. Jujur ini fic yang kecepatan updatenya luar biasa, karena saya lagi over-excited banget sama Naruto. Mulai fic ini sudah memasuki hal-hal berbau mistik, dan saya sebenarnya bukan tipe orang yang penakut, makanya berani bikin fic ini. Tapi kalo suruh berhadapan dengan ritual pemanggilan hantu atau sekedar uji nyali ya jiper juga sih, hehehe. Oh, iya. Soal suara KRET KRET dan apa yang diucapin Kimimaro jadi begitu (tanpa tanda baca) karena pake papan <strong>_**scrabble**_**. Di papan itu kan nggak ada tanda baca. Cuma huruf aja. Terus bunyinya emang beneran begitu. Coba deh, maenin papan **_**scrabble**_** yang ada magnetnya, terus jangan diangkat, tapi digeser-geser aja. Pasti bunyinya kayak gitu -w-)b. Alasan kenapa disini pake papan **_**scrabble **_**yang magnet ya...biar lebih horror, uyeaay~**

**Mungkin di chapter depan akan ada **_**slightly gore**_**, **_**nightmare**_** dan sebagainya. Dan di chapter-chapter selanjutnya akan ada adegan-adegan **_**thrilling**_** ala film-film horror. Mungkin anda sekalian juga sudah bisa menebak di chapter depan Ino dan Kiba bakalan ngapain ya hehehehe. Tapi dijamin, chapter depan unsur horror-nya akan aku tambahin karena ritual yang dipakai juga akan lebih ekstrim.**

**Terima kasih sudah membaca.**

**Fajrikyoya. **


	4. Chapter 4

Paranormal expedition.

Summary: Naruto dan teman-temannya menguak misteri aneh yang ada di sekolah mereka.

Rate: M for horror and thrilling content.

Disclaimer: Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto-san. This fic is purely mine.

Warning: ABSOLUTELY OOC. Typo(s), abal, alay, gaje, horror dan humor gagal, tidak memenuhi kaidah Bahasa Indonesia yang baik dan benar. Lemon and slightly gore in this chapter. Don't like, please click back.

* * *

><p>Hari ini adalah malam prom.<p>

Gaara sedang tidak di kamar, dia berada di kamar kakaknya, Kankuro di lantai 3 karena ada ayah mereka datang berkunjung. Naruto merasa sangat lapar, namun ia masih belum tahu mau makan apa. Hari ini juga libur, jadi sebenarnya anak-anak asrama boleh keluar untuk jalan-jalan dan lain sebagainya. Namun rasa malas mengalahkannya untuk sekedar keluar kamar dan pergi ke _dorm store_ untuk mencari makan.

"Narutoooo!" Kiba menggedor-gedor pintu kamarnya. "Buka, sialan!"

"Buka sendiri, bodoh! Tidak dikunci." balas Naruto malas.

Kiba masuk bersama Neji, suatu hal yang agak aneh. Tentu saja, hal aneh tersebut adalah Kiba sekarang punya potongan rambut baru, lebih rapi dengan pinggiran yang tipis. Neji tersenyum pada Naruto dan memberikannya sebuah kotak makan berisi nasi yang begitu harum dengan daging asap goreng. Dia pasti meminjam dapur asrama untuk masak lagi, hal yang tidak pernah dan tidak ingin Naruto lakukan.

"Ini, makan siangku dan Lee. Ada lebihnya." tutur Neji tulus.

"Wuaaa, puja kerang ajaib! Kamu peka banget, tahu aja kalo aku lapar." seru Naruto senang, kemudian mengambil sendok. "Duduklah."

"Kau lihat ada yang beda denganku?" Kiba menyisir rambutnya kebelakang dengan jari. "Heh? Heh?"

"Potong rambut?" tanya Naruto.

"Gantengan, kan?"

"Sama aja." balas Naruto sambil mengunyah. "Emang pada dasarnya kau itu tidak bakat ganteng, bodoh."

"Sialan!" Rutuk Kiba sambil menghempaskan tubuhnya di kasur Naruto.

"Gaara-kun nggak ada?" tanya Neji.

"Dia di kamar kakaknya. Ada ayahnya." balas Naruto. "Shikamaru sama Chouji mana?"

"Mereka main _game._ Katanya nggak mau diganggu. Dan aku memang punya kegiatan rutin untuk mengganggumu."

"Kalian semalam uji nyali lagi?" tanya Neji penasaran. "Iya, kan?"

"Iya." Naruto mena ndaskan makan siangnya dan memompa air di galon untuk minum. "Aku juga merekamnya. Kau nonton saja kalau mau."

Naruto memberikan _handycam_ miliknya dan mendengarkan curhatan Kiba perihal proses pemangkasan rambutnya tadi pagi. Mata Neji memicing ketika melihat ritual yang dilakukan Sasuke, dan memperhatikan baik-baik kata-kata yang dibuat oleh makhluk yang mengaku bernama Kimimaro itu.

"Sasuke..." gumam Neji. "Nama keluarganya apa?"

"Uchiha." balas Naruto. "Kenapa?"

"Pantas saja." Neji mematikan _handycam_ Naruto dan mengembalikannya. "Menurutku, kalian tidak seharusnya memainkan permainan ini dengan Sasuke."

"Perkataanmu sama tuanya sama ucapannya Gaara." cibir Naruto. "Tapi dia tidak melarangku pergi dengan Sasuke. Memang kenapa kalau nama keluarganya Uchiha?"

Neji terdiam. Ia kelihatan sedang mencari kata-kata yang tepat untuk menjelaskan.

"Begini...ada beberapa klan, di dunia ini, yang memiliki kekuatan khusus." katanya. "Mereka berhubungan dengan dunia ghaib secara langsung. Biasanya kalau di Jepang, klan yang seperti itu adalah klan-klan yang masih memegang teguh adat dan tradisi jaman dahulu yang masih _strict_ dan _rigid_. Salah satu klan yang masih memegang adat begitu adalah klan Uchiha."

"Ah, iya. Semalam Sasuke menyiapkan sesajen berupa kue jajanan tradisional dan _matcha_ yang disiapkan manual seperti untuk upacara minum teh." tambah Kiba.

"Nggak heran, sih." Neji menggedikkan bahunya. "Orang-orang_ rigid _macam keluarganya Sasuke biasanya agak seram. Mereka mengerti tentang ritual pemanggilan arwah, pengusiran setan, atau bahkan menggunakan makhluk ghaib sebagai pelayan dan sumber kekuatan."

"Tidak kusangka, kau tahu banyak tentang hal-hal begitu." komentar Kiba.

"Orang-orang di keluargaku punya bakat 'melihat' arwah. Pengetahuan seperti itu didapat turun temurun."

"Heh? Pantas saja kau ikut dengan kami." Naruto memanyunkan bibirnya. "Kenapa nggak bilang dari awal?"

"Buat apa? Aku tidak bangga punya bakat begini, tahu." ketus Neji. "Saranku, berhentilah main uji nyali dan cari hantu. Berbahaya."

"Kan kita punya Sasuke." bantah Naruto.

"Apa kau bisa menjamin kalau Sasuke benar-benar bisa mengusir arwah yang mungkin mengganggu kalian?" Sanggah Neji. "Tidak semua orang yang bisa memanggil arwah bisa mengusirnya. Kemungkinan bahwa arwah yang kalian panggil dan berusaha Sasuke usir tidak mau pergi juga bukan nol."

Kiba dan Naruto mereguk ludah, merasa agak panik.

"Selain itu, efek gangguan arwah tidak pernah sebentar. Bisa saja seumur hidup. Dan itu amat, sangat, berbahaya." tambah Neji dengan penuh penekanan.

"Kalau begitu, kau saja yang mengusirnya." ucap Kiba.

"Aku tidak bisa melakukan hal itu." Neji menggelengkan kepalanya. "Kemampuanku hanya 'melihat'."

Naruto mendengus kesal. Padahal kegiatan Paranormal Expedition ini baginya seru sekali. Ada pacuan adrenalin, rasa penasaran dan kesenangan yang luar biasa dalam prosesnya. Merasa tidak punya hal lain untuk dikatakan, Neji berjalan ke arah pintu.

"Aku pergi dulu. Daripada memikirkan hal seperti itu, mendingan kalian siap-siap untuk prom."

Neji kemudian keluar kamar Naruto. Sisanya tinggal Kiba. Jam menunjukkan pukul dua siang, sementara prom dimulai jam tujuh. Sisa lima jam ini dipergunakan mereka berdua untuk main game FIFA di laptop Naruto. Setelah bosan, ia melirik _handycam_ miliknya. Sesuatu terlintas di benaknya, lalu Naruto mengambil kabel data dan memindahkan _file_ rekaman semalam dan mengeditnya sedikit. Gambarnya diperhalus dan suaranya di _filter _hingga jelas.

"Tu...tunggu, Naruto. _Pause_ sebentar." ucap Kiba.

"Heh? Kenapa?" tanya Naruto sambil menekan tombol _pause._

"Mundur lagi."

Naruto menggeser kursor dan memundurkan video beberapa detik.

"Stop!" tahan Kiba. "Kau lihat itu, tidak?"

Naruto memicingkan matanya. "Lihat apa?"

"Itu, di pinggir jendela." Kiba menunjuk layar. "Perasaanku saja atau...ah—coba di _zoom_ di bagian ini."

Naruto menurutinya. Ia _zoom in _di daerah yang ditunjuk Kiba dan berseru kaget ketika melihat samar-samar sosok berambut panjang kelabu kusut dengan taring panjang mencuat. Kulitnya pucat kebiruan, dengan beberapa tanduk yang tumbuh di kepalanya. Sosok itu berdiri di pojok ruangan dekat papan tulis.

_"Oh my f..king God." _rutuknya.

_"_Tetapi di tayangan sebelumnya dia tidak ada." kata Kiba. "Dan setelahnya juga."

Dirundung rasa tidak percaya, Naruto kembali memutar rekaman itu mulai dari mereka memasuki kelas hingga nyaris selesai. Suara tertawa yang terekam agak sedikit asing. Tawanya terdengar berat, menggelegar dan ditelinga terasa kurang manusiawi. Lalu suara keping huruf yang berdecit-decit dengan papan magnet itu menambah efek tidak menyenangkan bagi pendengaran mereka. Ketika angin besar membuka daun jendela, lilin mati seketika. Abu dupa bertebaran dan kemudian lilin-lilin itu roboh. Gorden yang tersibak-sibak angin samar-samar menciptakan efek bunyi sabetan.

"HUWAAAAAA!"

Naruto dan Kiba terjengkang dari kursi ketika melihat sosok berambut kelabu panjang dengan gigi taring besar, kulit kebiruan dan seringai menakutkan tiba-tiba terpampang di depan kamera. Itu makhluk yang awalnya berdiri di dekat papan tulis. Naruto merasa jantungnya hampir lompat keluar dari mulut, kedua lututnya gemetar. Selanjutnya tidak ada gambar berarti. Karena sesaat sebelum menyalakan lampu pada _video_ itu, Sasuke menahan tangan Naruto ke bawah agar ia tdak merekam, kemudian rekaman itu berlanjut ketika lampu sudah terang.

_"_Kampret!" Umpat Kiba kesal. "_Creepy _parah."

"Be...be...berarti kita sukses, kan?" gumam Naruto. "Lu...lu...lu...lututku sampai gemetaran karena takut."

"Cih, lemah."

"Sialan! Kau sendiri nggak bisa bangun kan, Kiba?"

Setelah mereka menenangkan diri, keduanya berdiri. Naruto menyimpan _file _tersebut ke dalam laptopnya, dan memori _handycam_ miliknya kini kembali kosong. Kiba mengacak-acak rambutnya dengan kesal, kemudian berkata.

"Oy, Naruto. Aku mulai suka dengan Sasuke." katanya. "Peduli setan apa kata Neji dan nasehat bodohnya. Kita lakukan lagi, yuk!"

"Kau memang sehati banget denganku, Kiba!" Naruto mengguncang pundak Kiba. "Tapi bagaimana dengan Shikamaru dan Chouji?"

"Kalau mereka tidak mau, biar kita bertiga saja. Kau, aku dan Sasuke." ungkapnya. "Gimana?"

"Boleh, boleh!" Naruto mengangguk antusias. "Itu kita bicarakan nanti saja. Kita harus siap-siap ke prom dari sekarang."

* * *

><p>Malam prom, dimana siswa-siswi Shadow Leaf High School terlihat seperti raja dan ratu sehari. Gadis-gadis terlihat semakin cantik dengan gaun berwarna-warni dengan tata rias wajah dan rambut yang mempesona. Para remaja pria tidak mau ketinggalan. Mereka juga berdandan serapi mungkin untuk menarik hati para gadis. Hal itu jugalah yang mendorong Kiba untuk memangkas rambutnya, memakai parfum <em>eau de toilet<em> dengan harum campuran lavender, _pine wood _dan kayu manis, bukan _body spray_ anti keringat yang biasa ia pakai. Malam ini ia mengenakkan kemeja putih, _jeans_ biru gelap dengan dasi hitam, dilengkapi dengan jaket kulit cokelat tembaga dan sepatu _boots_ kulit semi panjang berwarna hitam.

"Untuk malam ini saja, kuakui kau terlihat ganteng, Kiba." ucap Shikamaru sambil mengikat tali sepatu pantofelnya.

"Sangar abiiis." Naruto terkikik geli sambil memasang dasi. "Aaah, nggak rapi! Ini gimana sih?! Gaara, pasangin, dong!"

Gaara dengan kalem menadahkan tangannya. Naruto memberikan dasinya, lalu sang _roommate _menyimpulkannya di lehernya sendiri dan mengembalikannya lagi dalam keadaan terikat sempurna namun dilonggarkan.

"Kenapa kau belum siap-siap? Sebentar lagi mulai lho, Gaara!" tegur Kiba.

"Aku sudah siap. Hanya menunggu Naruto selesai."

Cowok berambut merah itu hanya mengenakkan kemeja lengan panjang berwarna biru gelap dengan celana bahan warna krem muda dan rompi rajutan dari wool berwarna kelabu. Ia hanya memakai sepatu _sneaker_ di kaki kanan karena kaki kirinya masih di balut gips tebal.

"Kau sebaiknya tidak membahas apapun yang dikenakan Temari nanti." ucap Gaara kepada Shikamaru. "Dia bisa ngamuk."

"Termasuk pujian?" tanya Shikamaru.

"Iya."

"Baguslah, dengan begitu aku nggak perlu memulai obrolan merepotkan." Shikamaru mengelus dadanya. "Kita akan senang-senang. Iya kan, teman-teman?"

"Yooo!"

Menjelang prom, suasana kamar Naruto semakin ramai karena Rock Lee dan Shino yang sudah siap juga menyambangi kamarnya. Kemudian mereka pergi menuruni lantai bawah, keluar asrama dan berjalan menuju _dome_ tempat diadakannya prom bersama-sama. Naruto masih setia membawa _handycam_-nya untuk mendokumentasikan segala peristiwa di sekitarnya. Naruto membalik layarnya dan menyorot dirinya sendiri.

"Yo, semuanya! Ini aku, Uzumaki Naruto. Hari ini kami, anak bawang kelas 10 akan mengecap prom pertama kami di sekolah ini. Dan _my dearest roommate_ bakal menampilkan sesuatu yang bombastis!" Naruto berjalan menghampiri Gaara yang merangkulnya, mengajaknya _in frame _dalam rekamannya. "Katakan sesuatu, Gaara!"

"Ah? Uum...sesuatu." ujar Gaara.

Kiba, Shikamaru dan yang lain tertawa terpingkal-pingkal mendengar _roommate _Naruto mengatakan 'sesuatu' dengan polosnya di depan kamera _handycam_.

"Kenapa kau malah bilang 'sesuatu'!?" teriak Naruto frustasi.

"Kau menyuruhku bilang sesuatu." jawab Gaara enteng.

_"You don't say, _Gaara! _You dont say_." kata Shikamaru, masih sedikit tergelak dan menirukan wajah _meme_ Nicholas Cage.

"Maksudnya 'sesuatu' itu, apa saja yang ingin kau katakan." celetuk Shino. "Kira-kira begitu."

"Maksudnya 'sesuatu' itu, apa saja yang ingin kau katakan! Kaku banget sih kau ini, Gaara! Kayak beha baru aja." omel Naruto.

"Tadi aku bilang begitu, kan?" gumam Shino muram karena tidak ada yang mendengarkannya.

"Gila, beha baru! Ekstrim banget kata-katamu, Naruto." celetuk Chouji.

"Ga..Gaara!"

Mereka semua menoleh ke arah sumber suara tersebut. Di depan pintu masuk _dome_, Matsuri berdiri di sana dengan gaun berwarna biru cerah dengan renda putih di bagian torsonya. Rok gaunnya panjang dan _flowing_ hingga mata kaki dan. Rambut cokelatnya dikepang kesamping dan dihiasi jepit bunga-bunga kecil. Ia mengenakkan kalung _dream catcher_ dan _pump shoes_ berwarna salem.

"Kenapa kau berdiri di situ?" tanya Gaara. "Di luar kan dingin."

"Aku hanya...hanya memastikan kau menemukanku dengan cepat. Berjalan mengarungi pesta dengan sepasang kruk pasti sulit, kan?" balasnya.

Gaara tersenyum samar. "Teman-teman, aku duluan."

Ada semburat samar di pipi Gaara yang tirus ketika mendengar Naruto dan kawan-kawannya menyoraki dirinya dan Matsuri yang melangkah masuk ke dalam _dome_. Kemudian, tak lama Shikamaru melihat pasangan promnya yang mengenakkan gaun sutra selutut model kimono dengan motif naga dan _wedges shoes_. Rambut pirang pendeknya dikuncir empat seperti biasa. _Eyeliner_ yang digunakannya intens sekali sehingga ia terlihat lebih galak dari biasanya.

"Itu dia." Gumam Shikamaru. "Aku cabut, ya?"

Sisanya masuk ke dalam _dome_. Makanan sudah di tata dengan begitu cantik di _tray_, di meja bertaplak ungu metalik yang senada juga dengan dekorasi sekitar. Sasuke mengenakkan _hakama_ dengan atasan berwarna _indigo_, kaus kaki berjari dan sandal bertali. Meskipun Neji, Lee, Tenten dan beberapa anak kelas 12 juga banyak yang mengenakkan pakaian tradisional, penampilan Sasuke kelihatan yang paling kuno diantara mereka semua. Tiga orang wakil kepala sekolah maju ke panggung untuk mendampingi kepala sekolah berpidato singkat. Bahkan Orochimaru-sensei, wakil kepala sekolah bidang kesiswaan tumben sekali mau menampakkan dirinya di acara siswa yang proposal pengadannya acap kali ditolak olehnya. Pidato singkat itu selesai, dan semua orang bertepuk tangan.

Yang menjadi MC malam ini adalah Asuma-sensei, guru fisika kelas 11 dan Anko. Mereka mengumumkan susunan acara, dimana para guru akan terlibat beberapa _games _yang dirancang panitia diantaranya seperti _Stand up comedy_ dan Berpacu Dalam Melody. Sementara _games _yang dirancang untuk para siswanya ada Kaki Tiga dan Sekolah Pintar. Keduanya adalah _games _berpasangan, dimana pada permainan Kaki Tiga, sepasang peserta diikat salah satu kakinya sehingga mereka harus berjalan setengah pincang, berlomba dengan pasangan lain dalam sebuah _race_ singkat melewati beberapa halang rintang seperti palang tinggi. Sementara Sekolah Pintar dimainkan dengan seorang murid dan seorang guru yang ditentukan secara undi. Sang siswa akan memakai helm dengan papan bertuliskan jawaban, dan mereka harus menebaknya sendiri. Sang siswa akan melemparkan petujuk yang akan dikonfirmasi dengan jawaban 'ya', 'tidak', 'mungkin' dan 'bisa jadi' oleh si guru pasangannya. Pasangan dengan jawaban benar terbanyak dinyatakan sebagai pemenang.

Naruto merekam semua pemandangan prom dengan antusias. Sesekali ia mengiyakan ajakan _groufie _dengan geng ceria sahabat-sahabatnya, foto sekelas, foto seluruh anggota klub, foto anggota klub kelas 10 dan lain sebagainya. Naruto masih mencari-cari dimana Hinata, sementara Kiba langsung melesat pergi ketika melihat sosok Ino. Chouji, Shino dan Lee bergabung dengan teman sekelas mereka masing-masing.

"Ino!" Seru Kiba menghampiri cewek yang tengah bergerombol dengan anak-anak cewek kelasannya yang lain. "Maaf, aku aga kesulitan mencarimu di kerumunan seperti ini."

Ino mengenakkan _cocktail dress_ hitam model korset dengan _stiletto shoes _ungu dan semacam mahkota bandana dari manik-manik kayu. Rambut pirangnya digerai, ujungnya dikeriting gantung dan diberi _hairspray_ warna ungu muda. Kiba lumayan tercengang melihat penampilan Ino. Selain potongan gaun yang terlalu mengekspos leher, bahu, lengan (punggungnya tidak kelihatan karena tertutup rambut) dan sedikit belahan dadanya, ia jauh terlihat berbeda saat tengah mengenakkan seragam sekolah atau seragam _cheers_. Tata rias wajahnya tipis namun pas. Selebihnya ia terlihat begitu cantik.

"Oh, wow! Kau mengencani pemain _football_, Ino?" komentar salah seorang temannya. "Yang benar saja?!"

"Mereka bau dan tidak berotak. Mirip seperti kera besar dengan bola lonjong." tambah temannya yang lain. "Tidak seperti anak-anak basket, yang keren dan tetap modis."

Kiba hanya menatap Ino dengan pandangan keruh. Rasa kecewa dan kesal mendadak terasa menghujam dadanya. Namun Ino tiba-tiba mengacungkan kedua jari tengahnya untuk kedua temannya itu dan merangkul lengan Kiba.

"Diam kalian, perempuan-perempuan jalang!" hardiknya. "Tidak ada anak basket yang punya cukup nyali untuk mengajak kalian kesini, kan?!"

Kiba digeret Ino sampai ke tengah kerumunan pesta. Pemainan yang yang tengah berlangsung adalah Berpacu Dalam Melodi dengan peserta Jiraiya-sensei, wakil kepala sekolah bidang humas, Ebisu-sensei, guru biologi kelas 10, Kurenai-sensei dan Raido-sensei guru Bahasa Inggris kelas 12.

"_It's funny how some distance make everything seems small_." Gumam Sasori-sensei sambil membaca tulisan di _tablet_ miliknya.

Jiraiya-sensei menekan bel paling cepat. "FROZEN! FROZEN!"

"Salah." Jawab Sasori-sensei datar.

"_Let it Go _bukan, sih?" Jawab Raido-sensei cepat.

Jawabannya betul, dan ia mendapat 10 poin. _Games_ ini dinilai sangat seru karena selain anak murid tidak diperbolehkan membantu, cara para guru berkompetisi dinilai cukup menimbulkan efek komedi. Jiraiya-sensei bahkan sampai ikut dua ronde berturut-turut saking semangatnya.

"Dasar sialan. Berani-beraninya mereka bilang begitu. Kuhajar nanti biar tahu rasa." gerutu Ino sambil melahap dua buah _canapé_ asin dengan topping udang sekaligus.

"Ino?" tanya Kiba. "Kau baik-baik saja?"

"Ah, iya. Aku oke." Ino mengelap tangannya. "Maaf ya, kelasku fanatik cowok basket semenjak Sasuke ikut basket."

"Oh begitu." balas Kiba muram.

Keduanya terdiam. Ino masih melahap beberapa makanan pembuka dengan begitu rakus dan menggumam sendiri seakan sedang melampiaskan kemarahan. Kiba memaksa otaknya untuk memulai percakapan, dan bergumam.

"Kau cantik sekali malam ini."

Ino melirik Kiba, lalu berkata, "Kau juga terlihat begitu seksi malam ini."

"Sungguh?"

"Percaya dirilah sedikit, Kiba!" Ino tertawa dan menepuk perut Kiba.

Senyum Kiba melebar. Ia menggenggam tangan Ino dan mengajaknya mendaftar bermain Kaki Tiga.

* * *

><p>Pesta semakin memanas. Apalagi setelah permainan Kaki Tiga. Beberapa siswa ternyata juga mengisi acara. Seperti kelasnya Hidan, 12-1, seluruh cowok di kelas itu mengenakkan kaos putih dan celana pendek pantai sambil meng<em>cover<em> _dance_ dari _video clip_ _idol group _AKB48 yang berjudul Labrador Retriever. Sejam setelah pesta dimulai, Naruto baru bertemu Hinata. Gadis itu mengenakkan _jersey _hitam beraksen emas lengan pendek _oversized_ yang digunakannya sebagai _dress_ dengan _high sneakers _merah, gelang rantai metal dan sebuah jam analog. Rambutnya dibiarkan tergerai. Ia kelihatan manis sekali meski pakaiannya agak aneh. Naruto perlu terus menggengam tangannya agar gadis itu tidak lari saat ia hendak mengajaknya ngobrol.

"Kau darimana saja? Aku bingung karena tidak menemukanmu dimanapun." katanya. "Kau mau kuambilkan makanan?"

"Aku...aku...ti..tidak boleh makan." ucapnya terbata-bata.

"Kenapa? Kau diet? Padahal aku suka sekali dengan cewek yang pipinya gembul dan montok. Karena lebih menggemaskan dan menarik."

Wajah Hinata merah padam. "A...aku...aku akan makan sebanyak mu...mungkin nanti."

"Kenapa harus nanti? Hey, tersenyum, dong! Kau sedang _in frame_, nih." Naruto menyorot Hinata dan tertawa.

"A...aku nanti nyanyi, Naruto-kun. Maafkan aku, ya." Jawab Hinata lirih.

"Ah? Kau bakal nyanyi? Kapan giliranmu?"

Hinata menatap panggung, tidak tertawa sama sekali melihat cowok-cowok kelas 12-1 menari dengan tampang menjijikkan mereka. Gelak tawa yang membahana di seluruh _dome_ meredam ucapannya yang pelan dan tidak begitu jelas.

"Apaan?!" Naruto sedikit berteriak di telinga Hinata agar suaranya terdengar. "Kau bilang apa, tadi?"

"Tidak!" jerit Hinata. "Aku tidak bilang apapun. Aku harus siap-siap di _backstage _!"

Naruto ditinggal sendirian. Ia mematikan _handycam_ di tangannya dan mengambil piring besar. Beberapa menu yang disediakan diantaranya ada _roast chicken_, setup daging Irlandia, _lasagna_, _chinese stir fry noodle with crab_ dan sebagainya. Naruto menjatuhkan pilihannya pada_ lasagna _dan memakannya pelan-pelan. Shikamaru berdiri di sebelah meja yang menyediakan air putih, di sebelah Temari yang kelihatan tengah mengobrol dengannya sambil mencuil-cuil sesuatu yang kelihatan seperti salad. Chouji makan dengan kalap, mengantri di tempat lain tepat setelah ia meletakkan piring. Shino tidak pergi dari stan _chocolate fondue_ dari tadi, tidak berhenti memakan biskuit _stick_ berlumur cokelat leleh dengan muram, seakan seluruh dunia sudah bersikap jahat kepadanya. Acara selanjutnya adalah _stand up comedy_ yang pesertanya adalah para wali kelas yang sudah di audisi sebelumnya. Dari 10 peserta, Naruto hanya mengenali Genma-sensei, Kakashi-sensei, dan Asuma-sensei si MC.

"Naruto, rekam kami!" Kiba bersama Ino menghampiri Naruto.

"Ah, itu Genma-sensei! Ayo Genma-sensei! Kami mendukungmuuuu!" seru Ino, seketika melupakan Kiba yang menjadi pasangan _prom_-nya.

"Kau mau bersorak begitu tidak untuk Kakashi-sensei?" Kata Kiba malas kepada Naruto.

"Bodo amat! Dia mau lompat ke mesin penggiling tepung juga aku nggak peduli." Naruto mendecih kelas.

Genma-sensei naik ke panggung dengan kalem. Ia mengenakkan kemeja hijau muda dan _jeans_, lalu memegang mic dan memulai aksinya. Atensi siswa atas lawakannya lumayan bagus. Kemudian setelah tujuh menit batas mereka melawak selesai, Asuma-sensei di _encore_ oleh anak-anak kelas binaannya, 11-4 dan melambai dengan begitu berwibawa layaknya calon presiden negara Garuda yang super cihuy itu.

"Saya bilang ke keponakan saya begini: _kamu tahu kalau benda sekecil ini bisa menyebabkan kecelakaan pesawat_?" katanya sambil mengeluarkan sebungkus permen karet. " _'Hebat! Gimana caranya, ji-san?' _terus saya bilang: _Kamu pegang benda ini, masuk ke ruang pilot, terus colok mata pilotnya_."

Sejujurnya, bagi Naruto acara prom ini agak membosankan. _Stand up comedy_ yang ditujukan yang seharusnya menghibur malah menjadi tontonan 'garing' yang menurunkan _mood_ para siswa. Setelah peserta terakhir tampil, panitia mengumumkan bahwa setelah permainan Kaki Tiga selesai, akan diadakan undian bagi guru dan murid yang akan dipasangkan dalam permainan Sekolah Pintar. Rock Lee bermain Kaki Tiga bersama Neji, melawan Kiba dan Ino, Gaara dan Kankuro, Hayate dan Yugao juga Tenten dan Konan dalam ronde pertama. Kiba kelihatan kesulitan melangkah bersama Ino karena sepatu hak tinggi dan tingkat kehebohan cewek itu. Perbedaan tinggi Kankuro dan Gaara yang cukup signifikan membuat mereka juga memiliki kendala dalam melangkah. Konan dan Tenten sempat terserempet gaun satu sama lain. Neji dan Rock Lee keluar sebagai pemenang, diikuti Hayate dan Yugao di posisi kedua. Naruto mendaftarkan diri di ronde ketiga melawan Hidan dan Kakuzu, Kakashi-sensei dan Guy-sensei, Jiraiya-sensei bersama kepala sekolah serta Shikamaru dan Temari.

"Pasanganmu nggak ada?" tanya salah seorang panitia kepada Naruto.

"Nggak." Naruto menitipkan _handycam_ miliknya pada Kiba agar cowok itu bisa merekamnya dalam pertandingan kaki Tiga.

"Sasuke, masuklah! Ada orang yang tidak ada pasangannya sepertimu."

Sasuke melangkah masuk ke dalam arena balapan dan membiarkan kaki kirinya diikat dengan kaki kanan Naruto menggunakan sebuah tambang kecil. Mereka berbaris di arena balapan di belakang garis _start_.

"Mana Sakura-chan? Dia pasanganmu, kan?" tanya Naruto.

"Tidak tahu. Hilang." Jawab Sasuke dingin. "Kau?"

"Pasanganku sebentar lagi manggung." Naruto mengencangkan gespernya. "Kita harus menang, oke?"

"Hm."

"_Ready..._" Anko memberikan ancang-ancang. ".._..set, go!"_

Naruto dan Sasuke melangkah terpincang-pincang, membalap dua pasangan dan setengah berlari melompati palang-palang rintangan. Kiba menyorot pasangan Naruto-Sasuke sementara Ino dengan semangat membara menyoraki Shikamaru agar terus melaju dan meraih kemenangan. Di palang rintangan terakhir, langkah Naruto dan Sasuke tidak hentak sehingga mereka terpeleset jatuh dan terguling-guling keluar arena balapan. Hidan dan Kakuzu juga terserempet berkali-kali, namun pada akhirnya mereka gagal sesaat sebelum garis _finish_ karena jatuh. Kemenangan diraih oleh Jiraiya-sensei dan kepala sekolah, dan pertandingan final akan digelar setelah penampilan Beat.

"Gara-gara kau kita jadi kalah, kan?!" rutuk Naruto sambil menuding Sasuke. "Gara-gara baju ribetmu itu, gerakanmu jadi kurang aerodinamis."

"Enak aja! Syaraf motorik dan refleksmu saja yang jelek! Melompati palang terakhir saja nggak bisa!" balas Sasuke tidak terima. "Dasar bodoh! Tolol! Idiot!"

"Apaan kata-katamu itu?! Mau kupukul, hah!?"

Kiba, Shikamaru, Neji dan beberapa orang lain langsung memisahkan mereka berdua sebelum baku hantam terjadi. Shikamaru melepas ikatan kaki mereka berdua dan menjauhkan mereka sejauh mungkin. Shino yang kebetulan ada di dekat kerumunan geng ceria Naruto langsung menyodorkan segelas jus jeruk dingin.

"Makasih, Shino." Ucap Naruto sambil meneguk isi gelas itu dalam sekali tarikan nafas.

"Sudah, sudah." Shikamaru mengacak-acak rambut Naruto. "Jangan gampang panas begitu, ah. Bikin malu aja."

"Sasuke tuh, kadang-kadang emang minta diginiin!" Kiba mengacungkan jari tengahnya ke arah Sasuke yang berada jauh dari mereka. "_He is truly dick, dammit!"_

"_Absolutely!" _Naruto juga mengacungkan kedua jari tengahnya ke arah Sasuke. "Ah, Kiba! Kembalikan _handycam_-ku."

"Nih." Kiba mengembalikan _handycam_ Naruto dalam keadaan masih merekam.

"Kau merekamku dari tadi?!" jerit Naruto frustasi. "Termasuk pas aku berantem tadi?!"

Kiba hanya menyeringai bodoh.

"Haah, dasar bodoh!" umpat Naruto kesal. "Sudah, aku baik-baik saja."

"Kau yakin baik-baik saja setelah melihat itu?" Shikamaru menunjuk panggung.

Hinata berdiri di panggung memegang sebuah _mic_ bersama Shino, Chouji, dan beberapa anak kelas 11 yang tidak Naruto kenal. Naruto langsung menyorot panggung, begitu bangga melihat Hinata disana. Para MC mengenalkan mereka sebagai Beat, klub _beatbox_ yang baru tahun ini terbentuk. Mereka juga berkata akan menyanyikan dua buah lagu, spesial untuk acara prom ini.

_If you wanna get with me_

_There's something you gotta know_

_I like my beat fast_

_And my bass down low_

Sorak sorai mulai terdengar riuh. Suasana pesta mulai hidup lagi dalam sekejap. Tidak sedikit anak-anak yang mulai mencari kembali pasangannya, berdansa dengan begitu asyik mengikuti lagu yang dilantunkan Hinata dengan iringan _beatbox _teman-temannya. Naruto mengangkat tangannya tinggi-tinggi, berjingkrakan bersama teman-teman di sekitarnya sambil menyoroti atmosfer sekelilingnya. Hayate dan Yugao menyeret Naruto ke dalam kerumunan klub voli dan mereka berdansa bersama-sama dengan gerakan _gokil_ yang mereka ciptakan secara spontan. Kelap kelip lampu berwarna mulai dimainkan untuk meramaikan suasana. Shikamaru menikmati setiap _beat_ yang terlantun dengan tenang, sesekali mengangguk atau menghentak-hentakkan kakinya pelan ke lantai. Ino bertumpu pada pundak Kiba dan mulai bergoyang layaknya penari _striptease_. Naruto berhenti mengikuti gerakan tarian yang diciptakan teman-teman dan seniornya dan terdiam. Ia berdiri mematung di antara kerumunan remaja yang tengah menikmati euforia pesta dan bergumam,

"Sakura-chan nggak ada." Ia lalu menoleh ke kanan dan ke kiri. "Sasuke juga nggak ada."

* * *

><p>Jam menunjukkan pukul 9.30 malam.<p>

Setelah lagu _bass down low_ yang tadi dialunkan, Ino merasa atmosfer pesta meredup. Mungkin karena ia bosan. _Game _yang tersisa tinggal _game-game_ bodoh, penampilan anak-anak murid yang asal-asalan dan sebagainya. Makanan juga sudah bisa dikatakan habis. Hanya air mineral di gelas yang masih banyak tersisa. Ia rasanya ingin sekali pulang duluan. Kakinya sakit. Kepalanya pusing.

"Kiba," panggilnya kepada sang pasangan prom. "Pulang, yuk."

"Kenapa? Kau sakit?" Kiba menaruh tangan lebarnya di dahi Ino. "Hm? Tidak panas, sih."

"Entahlah. Aku hanya merasa nggak _mood_."

"Butuh udara segar?"

Kiba menggandeng Ino keluar dari hiruk pikuk pesta prom. Kakinya ia langkahkan ke tempat yang paling disukainya, dan ia juga menuntun Ino kesana. Semilir angin kencang meniup rambut pirang Ino yang ditata sedemikian cantik, juga menerbangkan rok gaunnya sehingga ia harus menunduk dan menutupinya. Entah kenapa, dari sekian tempat yang ada di Shadow Leaf High School, lapangan _football-_lah yang dipilih Kiba. Angin kencang itu juga memberikan hawa segar dan bebas yang begitu menenangkan, tidak seperti di dalam _dome_ tadi. Ino hanya memberengut ketika Kiba dengan santainya merebahkan badannya di tengah-tengah rumput hijau yang empuk dan sedikit berembun itu.

"Kau bisa lepas sepatumu." Kata Kiba santai. "Pasti sakit pakai sepatu itu, kan?"

Ino dengan malu-malu mengangguk. Ia melepas kedua _stiletto_ yang dikenakkannya, menggigil sedikit merasakan rumput yang menyapu telapak kakinya dengan begitu lembut. Gadis berambut pirang itu melicinkan bagian belakang roknya dan duduk disamping Kiba.

"Hey..." gumam Ino. "Kenapa kau suka sekali lapangan ini? Kayak orang bodoh."

"Suka banget." Kiba memejamkan matanya pelan-pelan. "Empuk dan segar. Dan lagi, ini arena bertarungku yang sesungguhnya. Persetan dengan anak basket dan lapangan mereka yang di cor dengan beton! Olahraga lelaki sejati adalah permainan tim diatas lapangan hijau."

"Sepakbola juga?"

Kiba mengangguk.

"Golf?"

Kiba kemudian duduk di sebelah Ino. "Golf bukan permainan tim. Tapi aku akan belajar bermain golf saat sudah dewasa nanti. Latihannya agak mahal, soalnya."

"Huh." Ino membuang muka, mendekap dirinya sendiri yang menggigil. "Maksudmu apa sih mengajakku ke tempat nggak jelas begini? Dingin tahu!"

Sang _quarterback_ Fighters bernomor punggung 8 itu melepaskan jaket kulitnya dan menyampirkannya dengan penuh kasih di pundak Ino.

"Kau memakainya berbaring di rumput." Gerutu Ino. "Basah, kan?"

"Sudah pakai saja, dasar gadis bodoh!" balas Kiba jengkel.

Ino kembali memalingkan mukanya. Kiba mengerenyit, ia mengulurkan tangannya dan memakaikan jaket kulit itu lebih rapat untuk membuat pasangan promnya lebih hangat. Ino terdiam, tidak tahu apa yang harus ia bicarakan. Kiba laki-laki yang asing baginya. Satu-satunya hal yang bisa mereka bicarakan mungkin seputar _football_. Tetapi Ino tidak mengerti olahraga itu sama sekali. Jadinya ia memilih diam saja.

"Aku baru dua kali ke lapangan ini pada malam hari. Ini yang kedua." Ucap Kiba.

"Terus?!" sergah Ino tidak sabar.

"Lihat itu." Kiba menunjuk langit.

Ino menengadah, melihat langit malam yang hitam kebiruan berhiaskan bintang yang begitu banyak. Bulan sabit bersinar terang di tempat yang kelihatan jauh sekali. Sang gadis berambut pirang itu terperangah. Ia menjulurkan tangannya, seakan-akan hendak memetik sebuah bintang untuk disentuhnya. Telunjuknya teracung, kemudian ia menarik garis diantara titik-titik indah di angkasa nun jauh disana tersebut.

"Kau buat apa? Rasi bintang?" tanya Kiba polos.

"Bukan, idiot!" omel Ino. Ia kembali membuat pola yang sama. "Itu apa? Ayo tebak."

"Kayak payung."

"Memang payung!" Ino tersenyum. "Sekarang giliranmu."

Kiba menggambar garis khayal rumit. "Tebak itu apa?"

"Pesawat terbang?"

"Bukan, takoyaki!" balas Kiba. "Ino payah!"

Ino mendecih kesal. "Kau ini, biar tampangmu mengerikan seperti _Wolverine_ tanpa brewok, sebenarnya kau ini lumayan romantis, ya? Mengajakku ke tempat beginian..."

"Senang mendengarnya." Kiba menyeringai.

Ino berlutut, mencondongkan badannya dan mengecup Kiba dengan lembut. Tetapi karena ia menutup matanya, kecupannya meleset dari bibir ke ujung hidung Kiba. Buru-buru ia menjauhkan diri, wajahnya yang merah padam disembunyikannya dibalik jaket kulit Kiba yang kini dikenakannya. Suasana jadi kikuk seketika. Kiba tidak tahu harus berkata apa. Kiba sudah sering dicium perempuan—ibunya, kakaknya, tetapi ketika Ino yang menciumnya, perasaannya lain. Jantungnya tiba-tiba berdentum empat kali lebih cepat. Wajahnya terasa panas dan dengan refleks ia mengusap hidungnya yang bekas dicium Ino.

"Ino..."

"Maa...maaf. Aku hanya melakukan hal yang seharusnya kulakukan. Aku berusaha peka. Di...di...di film-film, biasanya kalau sesudah prom, kita seharunya mencium pasangan kita. Tapi...tapi..." Ino meracau panik.

Kiba mengerenyit bingung.

"To...tolong jangan katai aku perempuan murahan! Aku tidak begitu!"

"Kau ini ngomong apaan, sih?"

Remaja pria berambut cokelat itu merangkul Ino mendekat dan mengecup bibirnya. Kali ini tepat sasaran, dan Ino membalasnya. Kiba mengusap wajah Ino, berusaha tetap tenang ketika gadis ini menggigit bibirnya dan menelusurkan lidahnya di langit-langit mulutnya. Kiba merasa otaknya meleleh keluar dari kuping. Ino balas memeluknya dan ciuman mereka makin lama terasa makin intens dan disusupi gairah. Gadis berambut pirang itu menggeram tertahan ketika pasangan promnya menyesap bibirnya penuh birahi. Lenguhan dan gerak-gerik Ino membuat darah Kiba terasa mendidih. Ino lihai sekali, sementara Kiba benar-benar seorang amatiran. Mungkin dulu beginilah cara Ino mencium pacarnya. Kedua tangan mungil nan lentik sang _cheerleader_ meremas pundak Kiba. Mereka perlahan melepaskan diri ketika dada mereka sama-sama terasa sesak karena kekurangan oksigen.

"Kau bodoh." Ino memanyunkan bibirnya dengan kenes.

"Ino juga bodoh." Balas Kiba kikuk. "Mau dengar hal yang lebih bodoh?"

"Apa?"

"Aku menyukaimu." Tutur Kiba jujur. "Sangat menyukaimu."

"Mau dengar hal yang paling bodoh?"

"Apa?"

"Aku mau jadi pacar cowok bodoh yang tadi menciumku." Ino menjulurkan lidahnya, mengambil sepatunya dan berlari menjauhi Kiba.

Cowok berambut cokelat itu berdiri dan mengejar Ino. Mereka berkejar-kejaran di lapangan _football_ layaknya orang idiot sampai Ino akhirnya menyusupi arena belakang stadion, tempat tim _football_ berkumpul, menyusun strategi, mandi, ganti pakaian dan sebagainya. Namun nafasnya tidak sampai, dan ia berhenti di depan lorong arena belakang, terengah-engah.

"Kena kau, gadis bodoh!" Kiba menyeringai, menggendong Ino dari belakang dengan mudahnya dan memojokkannya di dinding.

"Sialan!" Ino tertawa pelan, lalu berbalik menghadap Kiba. "Sudah ah, aku capek!"

"Tidak mau."

Kiba tertawa pelan dan kembali mengecup bibir Ino dengan begitu liar. Gadis itu harus beberapa kali memukul dada Kiba atau meremas rambutnya untuk memberitahu bahwa gerakan mencium, mengelus dan mencumbu tubuhnya sedikit terasa menyakitkan. Tetapi tetap saja Ino tidak protes ketika bibir Kiba yang tipis dan terasa begitu panas menyapu dagu dan lehernya, menyibakkan jaket kulit yang tadi dipakaikannya. Salah satu tangannya yang besar dan lebar merangkul pinggang Ino, sementara tangannya yang lain mengusap payudara Ino. Meskipun sakit, kali ini ia tidak mau Kiba berhenti. Tetapi tangan Kiba perlahan menjauh.

"Ah, maaf." Kiba melepaskan dirinya dan menarik nafas panjang. Wajahnya bahkan lebih merah dari rambut Gaara, teman sekelas Ino. "Aku kelepasan."

"Lanjutkan saja." Ino tersenyum nakal. Matanya setengah terpejam ketika tangannya menari di perut sang pasangan prom, mencari dimana mata gesper dan kancing celana Kiba. "Tanggung."

"Tapi...aku...hoy, hoy, Ino! Jangan..."

Ino mendecih karena tangan Kiba menahannya untuk membuka celana cowok berambut cokelat itu. Ia menumpukan beratnya di bahu dan menubruk Kiba hingga mereka berdua terjatuh. Hanya dengan sekali tarik, _jeans_ dan _brief_ yang dikenakkan Kiba merosot hingga setengah pahanya, mengekspos 'adik kecil' Kiba yang seakan menantang Ino untuk berkelahi. Gadis berambut pirang itu bersiul erotis, tidak menyangka kalau bagian bawah sang _quarterback_ bernomor punggung 8 itu kelihatan sangar juga.

"Ino mesum." Kiba memanyunkan bibirnya. "Sudah pernah, ya?"

"Belum, tapi aku ingin." Ino tertawa. "Aku ingin melakukannya dengan orang yang kucintai."

Kiba tersenyum tipis. Ia mengatupkan kelopak matanya erat-erat ketika merasakan jemari Ino dan sesuatu yang basah menyentuh 'barang kesayangan' miliknya. Astaga! Mimpi apa dia semalam? Rasanya tidak ada Ino dan adegan hentai ini di dalam mimpinya, tetapi kenapa bisa? Kiba bahkan tidak membayangkan akan benar-benar mendapatkan _oral sex_ dari cewek yang digilainya ini. Makin lama, kecupan, hisapan dan gerakan Ino makin cepat dan intens. Kiba merasa ada suatu 'makhluk' yang mengaum dan memberontak di dalam perutnya sebelum semburan cairan hangat terasa menarik seluruh tenaganya keluar. Ino terbatuk-batuk dan mengomel, substansi putih kekuningan itu mengotori mulut, wajah, tangan dan sedikit menetes ke bajunya.

"Uhuk...bodoh! Kalau mau keluar bilang, dong!" gerutunya sambil tersedak.

"Maaf." Kiba hanya bisa mengucapkan kata itu. "Selanjutnya apa?"

"Kau ini benar-benar bodoh!" Ino menggeplak perut Kiba kesal. "Kau ini kan laki-lakii, kan? Gunakan saja kepalamu untuk seks denganku! Mau berdiri, nungging, guling-guling juga terserah!"

Kiba mengerenyit. "Kau ini frontal sekali, Ino. Tapi aku suka."

Cowok berambut cokelat itu menerjang Ino dan menciumi wajahnya.

* * *

><p>Prom berlangsung hingga sekitar jam 12 malam. Naruto dan Shikamaru berjalan keluar setelah makan sampai kekenyangan. Temari tinggal untuk <em>after party<em> dan bersih-bersih. Naruto sempat mengobrol lama dengan Hinata, meminta nomor ponselnya dan mengantarkannya pulang sampai depan asrama putri. Teman-teman mereka, beberapa ada yang pulang lebih awal ke asrama. Naruto duduk di bangku taman sekolah yang gelap dan sepi sambil melihat _video_ prom yang tadi di ambilnya. Hinata terlihat begitu keren saat menyanyi, ngerap dan sedikit _beatbox_ tadi. Naruto tidak menyangka bahwa cewek sepemalu Hinata ikut klub _beatbox_ seperti itu. Ia juga sempat merekam penampilan Gaara melukis pasir. Bagian Kakashi-sensei bermain Sekolah Pintar dengan Chouji merupakah salah satu adegan terlucu dalam permainan itu. Pada pertandingan final Kaki Tiga, Neji dan Rock Lee keluar sebagai pemenang. Sementara permainan Berpacu Dalam Melodi dimenangkan secara mutlak oleh Raido-sensei. Hal lain yang cukup seru adalah sesi dimana Naruto dijegat semua orang untuk disuruh memotret, atau bahkan ikut dipotret bersama teman-temannya yang lain dalam berbagai kesempatan. Dari tadi ponselnya riuh, ramai dengan _chat personal_ atau bahkan kicauan grup yang mengirimkan foto-foto kepadanya.

"Kau disini, Naruto?" tanya Shikamaru. Ia duduk di sebelah Naruto dan menghela nafas.

"Mana Kiba dan yang lain?" tanya Naruto.

"Neji sudah kembali bersama Lee ke asrama. Chouji katanya akan balik agak malam, atau bahkan mungkin menginap di kamar seniornya bareng Shino. Mereka ditraktir seniornya minum _ginger ale_ sampai muntah katanya."

"Selebrasi seusai manggung, ya?" gumam Naruto.

"Kiba entah dimana. Biarin aja." Shikamaru menoleh. "Kau kenapa tidak kembali?"

"Malas." Naruto mendengus. "Gaara belum kembali. Dia sedang di kamarnya Kankuro. Kemungkinan besar bakal disana sampai pagi."

"Bosan, ya?" Shikamaru mengusap dagunya. "Bagaimana kalau kita main sesuatu yang seru?"

"Jangan FIFA lagi. Kau pasti kalah kalau main denganku." Balas Naruto ketus.

"Aku belum bilang apa-apa, jangan menyela. Dasar bodoh." Gerutu Shikamaru. "Kau sedang senang cari hantu, kan? Bagaimana kalau main sesuatu yang pakai hantu?"

"Apa, apa?" Naruto mendekatkan wajahnya dengan penasaran.

"Namanya Hitori Kakurenbo." Jelas Shikamaru. "Permainan ini sering dibicarakan waktu aku masih SMP. Bakal sulit menjelaskannya kepadamu, tapi intinya kau main petak umpet sendirian, dengan 'hantu' yang harus kamu cari. Tidak ada yang benar-benar mencobanya karena takut."

"Wuaaa, sepertinya seru!" Naruto menatap Shikamaru dengan pandangan berbinar-binar. "Ayo main, ayo main sekarang, Shikamaru!"

"Diam dulu!" Shikamaru menjitak kepala Naruto karena jengkel. "Ada barang-barang yang harus disiapkan terlebih dahulu. Dan jangan gaduh sehingga Iruka-sensei nggak bakalan tahu."

* * *

><p>"Kau cantik sekali malam ini, Sakura-chan."<p>

"Sungguh?"

"Iya. Ah," Laki-laki yang tengah duduk di hadapannya sambil menggenggam tangannya itu menggeleng. "Salah. Kau terlihat jauh lebih cantik dari biasanya."

"Jangan berkata gombal begitu, ah. Aku jadi malu." Sakura menutup wajahnya.

"Aku hampir tidak sanggup menunggu dua tahun lagi untuk menunggumu lulus." Katanya lagi sambil mengecup punggung tangan Sakura dan menaruhnya di pipinya. "Kau mau tidak, jadi istriku?"

"Ya...yang benar saja!" Sakura terkesiap kaget. "Ta..tapi kan..."

"Aku punya banyak uang. Kau bisa tinggal di apartemenku." Kata laki-laki itu. "Aku bisa berikan apapun yang kau mau."

"Aku...kurasa aku belum siap menikah, Sasori-sensei." Sakura menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. "Apalagi sensei..."

"Berambut merah, bersuara aneh, menderita hipopituarisme sehingga hanya setinggi 164 centimeter dan seberat 48 kilogram meski usiaku sudah 35 tahun?" potongnya. "Ayolah, orangtuamu pasti setuju."

"I...itu..."

"Disini kau rupanya, Sakura!"

Sasori-sensei mendelik, menatap galak sumber suara yang menganggu kesenangannya. Sakura terlihat salah tingkah ketika Sasuke, pasangan promnya, cowok yang paling digilai cewek-cewek seangkatannya, memergokinya tengah bersama satu-satunya guru musik di sekolah ini di tempat sepi seperti...di depan bekas ruang guru di lantai 3.

"Maafkan aku, Sasori-sensei. Tetapi, malam ini Sakura adalah pasangan prom-ku. Bisa Anda kembalikan dia?" ucap Sasuke sinis.

"Kalau aku tidak mau bagaimana?" balas Sasori-sensei pedas. Ia berdiri dan melepaskan genggaman tangannya pada Sakura.

"Orangtuaku bilang, aku tidak boleh melawan guruku." Kata Sasuke lagi.

"Begitu?" Sasori-sensei menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

Ia merangkul Sakura dan mencium bibirnya dengan setengah paksa. Sakura mencengkram kemeja ungu muda Sasori-sensei, terlihat begitu menikmati ciuman liar itu, dan menggeliat sedikit karena kesulitan bernafas. Sasuke melihat pemandangan itu dengan perasaan campur-aduk. Bingung, kesal, jijik dan sebagainya. Sasori-sensei melepaskan ciumannya dari bibir Sakura dan mengusap segaris saliva di dagunya.

"Pulanglah, sayang. Besok kau harus masuk kelas, kan?" tanyanya hangat.

"I...iya. Selamat malam, Sasori-sensei." Sakura berlari pulang menuju asrama putri tanpa memedulikan lagi mereka berdua.

Sasuke menggenggam genta kecil di tangannya yang makin lama terasa makin berat dan panas. Sasori-sensei melihat bocah berambut hitam dari keluarga Uchiha itu dengan ekspresi bosan yang seringkali ditampakkannya. Laki-laki itu berjalan mendekati Sasuke dengan santai. Kaca jendela di sekitar mereka berdecit keras, berderak-derak seakan diguncangkan secara paksa. Sasuke ambruk berlutut, merasa sensasi menyakitkan di perutnya yang terasa seperti dicabik-cabik. Ketika jarak mereka cuma tinggal 2 langkah, Sasori-sensei menjejalkan kedua tangannya di saku celana bahan hitamnya.

"Percuma saja kalau kau pakai lonceng bodoh itu untuk mengusirku." Ketusnya. "Aku bukan hantu yang seharusnya kau usir."

Sasuke hanya menatapnya dengan sengit. Suasana sunyi seperti sediakala.

"Manusia," gumam Sasori-sensei. "Aku ini manusia normal."

Sasuke mundur selangkah. "Aku tidak percaya."

"Bagaimana kalau kau keluarkan pisau kecil di sakumu itu, lalu tusuk aku?"

Sasori-sensei menyodorkan kedua telapak tangannya yang kosong dengan senyum ramah yang jelas-jelas palsu. Sasuke menatapnya cukup lama, menyelidiki apakah selama ini firasatnya benar atau tidak. Tanpa ragu, Sasuke berdiri dan menarik pisau kecil dari balik pakaiannya. Belati kecil nan tajam itu dihujamkannya ke tangan kiri sang guru musik.

JREB!

Tes...tes...

"Aduh..." Sasori-sensei melirih pelan. Darah seketika berceceran membasahi lantai ketika belati kecil Sasuke menembus telapak tangan kirinya. "Masih tidak percaya?"

Sasuke terdiam, lalu mencabut kembali belatinya. "Aku punya pertanyaan untukmu."

"Cepat katakan."

"Apa...apa Anda adalah seorang..._intercessor_?" tanya Sasuke.

"Hm?" kedua mata Sasori-sensei melebar. "Tahu dari mana istilah itu?"

"Jawab saja, benar atau tidak!" bentak Sasuke.

"Tidak sopan!" Sasori-sensei mencabut belati kecil Sasuke dari tangannya dan melemparkannya ke wajah Sasuke. Belati itu sempat menggores dagu Sasuke sebelum jatuh. "Begitukah caramu bertanya pada gurumu, bocah brengsek?!"

"Aku bukan murid seni musik." Bantah Sasuke. "Jadi aku bukan benar-benar muridmu, kan?"

"Mulut pedas dan rasa ingin tahu yang tinggi..." Sasori-sensei menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. "Kalian para Uchiha semua sama saja."

Sasuke masih memberikan tatapan defensif.

"Kalau iya, kau mau apa?"

Sasuke terbelalak. Dugaannya benar.

"Aku...aku..."

"Kau mau membunuhku?" Sasori-sensei tertawa masam. "Seperti yang diajarkan para pendahulu Uchiha yang kolot?"

"Diam, kau!" Sasuke menjambak kemeja Sasori-sensei dengan kasar, bersiap memukulnya.

"Kau yang diam."

Sasori-sensei mengatupkan tangannya yang berdarah dan meninju wajah Sasuke hingga ia terpelanting. Sebagian wajahnya membengkak seketika karena pukulan keras tadi. Sang guru musik itu berbalik dan berjalan menuju ruangannya, namun Sasuke menahan kakinya.

"Mau apa lagi, kau?" hardiknya lirih dan dingin.

"Aku..."

* * *

><p>"Boneka seperti ini kayak pas."<p>

"Tidak terlalu kecil?"

"Jangan besar-besar!" hardik Shikamaru. "Bisa berabe kita nanti."

Shikamaru mengambil sebuah gantungan boneka gajah biru dengan dua kaki dan tangan. Benda itu didapatnya dari sebuah _crane machine_ di pusat permainan. Shikamaru menyiapkan dua botol air garam dan dua genggam garam dibungkus _tissue_. Setelah itu, boneka gajah tersebut dirobeknya, dan isi dalamnya dikeluarkan.

"Ini selanjutnya kita isi dengan beras." Gumam Shikamaru menjelaskan kepada Naruto dan _handycam_ miliknya. "Mungkin segenggam saja cukup."

"Kau punya beras?" tanya Naruto bingung.

"Punya Chouji, sih. Dia punya _rice cooker_, jadi sudah pasti punya beras, kan?"

"Iya, sih."

"Nah, sekarang kita tinggal kasih darah. Punyamu dan punyaku."

"Darah!? Naruto menjerit. "Nggak mau, ah! Berdarah kan sakit!"

"Aku cuma bercanda." Shikamaru tertawa mengejek. "Potongan kuku saja cukup, kok."

Keduanya memotong kuku mereka dengan gunting kuku dan menyelipkannya ke dalam beras di perut boneka itu. Selanjutnya, Shikamaru menjahitnya secara asal dengan benang merah.

"Kau bahkan punya benang?" tanya Naruto bingung. "Dan alat jahit?"

"Diam, kau. Ini penting, kalau-kalau aku tidak sengaja merobek celanaku atau melepas kancing kemejaku." Katanya. "Nah, sudah selesai. Untuk memainkannya, kita harus cari tempat yang sepi, dan tempat bersembunyi."

"Yosh!" Naruto berseru. "Kamarku kosong. Ditaruh di kamar mandiku saja bisa, kan?"

"Haaah, baiklah."

Shikamaru kemudian memberikan Naruto sebotol air garam, pensil mekanik dan segenggam garam di dalam sebuntal tisu. Garam dalam tisu itu setengahnya mereka sebar sepanjang koridor lantai 4, kecuali kamar Naruto dan kamar Shikamaru. Tak lupa mereka menyalakan TV dalam mode statis alias semut tawuran. Selepas itu mereka berdua memasuki kamar Naruto, mengisi sebuah gayung dengan air dan merendam boneka itu didalamnya. Naruto masih dengan sigap merekam segala aktivitas mereka dari awal sampai akhir.

"Bonekanya harus dikasih nama." Kata Shikamaru. "Tentukan."

"Kalau begitu, namanya Jinkarahoi!" seru Naruto.

"Nama macam apa itu?" Shikamaru mengerenyit. "Tapi masa bodohlah. Kita berdua sebut nama tiga kali sebagai yang pertama, seperti sedang main petak umpet, lalu kita dapat giliran jaga pertama. Hitung sampai sepuluh, lalu tusuk bonekanya. Paham?"

Naruto mengangguk. "Aku siap."

"Naruto dan Shikamaru yang pertama. Naruto dan Shikamaru yang pertama. Naruto dan Shikamaru yang pertama."

Keduanya berlari keluar, kemudian berdiri di dekat lemari tempat meletakkan TV di _lobby_ asrama lantai 4. Naruto membalik layar _handycam-nya_ dan menyorot wajah mereka berdua.

"Sekarang kita hitung sampai sepuluh." Jelas Shikamaru. "Satu."

"Dua, tiga, empat, lima..." Naruto melanjutkan bersama Shikamaru.

"Enam, tujuh, delapan, sembilan, sepuluh!"

Naruto dan Shikamaru bergegas ke kamar mandi di kamar Naruto dan menemukan bahwa boneka Jinkarahoi masih berada di tempatnya. Sesuai peraturan yang telah diterangkan Shikamaru, Naruto dan Shikamaru menusuk-nusuk tubuhnya secara brutal sambil berseru,

"JINKARAHOI KETEMU!"'

Hening.

"Selanjutnya apa?" tanya Naruto.

"Dia yang jaga. Jadi sekarang kita yang sembunyi." Ungkap Shikamaru. "Kau tahu caranya, kan?"

"Tentu saja."

"Jinkarahoi yang jaga. Jinkarahoi yang jaga. Jinkarahoi yang jaga." Ucap mereka berdua bersama-sama.

Setelah itu, mereka berdua lari tunggang langgang bersama-sama. Shikamaru menariknya menuju lemari dan menjejalkan tubuh Naruto masuk ke dalam, berikut dirinya. Mereka menarik nafas supaya tenang, memasang kewaspadaan tingkat tinggi di kamar super gelap itu. saat tengah mempersiapkan boneka, Shikamaru juga menerangkan bahwa (mungkin) akan ada suara langkah kaki, lampu yang nyala mati dan saluran TV yang pindah dengan sendirinya membentuk kata-kata menyeramkan. Ia juga menambahkan jika 10 menit tidak ada yang terjadi, mereka harus mengecek kembali kamar mandi Naruto. Jika boneka itu masih berada disana, berarti permainan ini gagal. Namun jika berhasil, boneka itu akan hilang. Mereka harus mencarinya, menyemburkan air garam dari mulut mereka dan berseru 'aku menang!' sebanyak 3 kali, lalu melepas semua jahitan boneka itu, kemudian membakarnya.

Oh, iya. Shikamaru juga menambahkan bahwa ia tidak yakin 100% dengan apa yang diceritakannya kepada Naruto. Shikamaru sendiri hanya menceritakan ulang dan belum pernah mencoba sama sekali, jadi ia tidak bisa menjamin apapun.

Pada 5 menit pertama, tidak terjadi apa-apa. Shikamaru dan Naruto mulai kehilangan minat.

ZZZZT! KRASAAAK!

KLIK!

_**Kalian mau pergi kemana? Ini baru saja dimulai. **_

Naruto dan Shikamaru memucat. Suara itu terdengar dari TV. Salurannya seperti berpindah begitu saja. Naruto menyalakan _infra red lamp_ di _handycam_ miliknya dan mengumpulkan air garam di mulutnya. Begitu pula dengan Shikamaru. Ia menyorot Shikamaru dengan cukup intens. Ia berdebar-debar, rasa takut seakan menggantung di ujung lidahnya.

KLIK!

_**Kalian mungkin bisa lari, namun tidak bisa bersembunyi! Hahahaha!**_

DDUMMM! DDDUUMM!

Tangan Naruto terasa agak gemetar. Langkah kaki berat yang bergema di sepanjang koridor sunyi dan gelap itu terdengar bukan langkah kaki manusia. Saluran TV berpindah-pindah lagi secara acak dan mengeluarkan suara-suara aneh.

_**Aku akan menjadi orangtua yang baik. Berikan bayi itu.**_

KLIK!

_**Bersembunyi di lemari? Kalian pikir usia kalian berapa, 7 tahun?!**_

KLIK!

CKREEEEEK.

_**Gelap sekali. Kau dimana? Shikamaru?**_

BRAKK!

BRUASSH!

Naruto dan Shikamaru sama-sama refleks menyemburkan air garam di mulut mereka ketika pintu lemari terbuka. Betapa kagetnya mereka bahwa sosok yang mereka sembur itu adalah Akimichi Chouji, teman sekamar Shikamaru. Ia cuma bisa mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya bingung mendapat semburan air garam ketika membuka lemari.

"Ah?! Chouji?! Ngapain kau disini!?" jerit Naruto frustasi.

"Mestinya aku yang tanya. Kalian ngapain ngumpet di lemari begitu? Lagian, ini kan kamarku." Jawab Chouji sewot.

"Tidak ada waktu, ayo cari Jinkarahoi, Naruto!"

Shikamaru melompat keluar dari lemari dan berlari keluar mencari boneka sialan itu di kamar mandi Naruto. Namun nihil. Gayung tempat mereka menaruh Jinkarahoi tadi sudah kosong. Naruto dan Shikamaru kembali menampung air garam di mulut mereka sambil memasang mata, mencari dimana boneka Jinkarahoi. Mereka berdua buru-buru berlari menyusuri koridor, dan menemukan boneka itu tergeletak di sofa, setengah basah, di tangannya yang tanpa jari itu ada sebuah pensil mekanik yang tadi digunakan Naruto.

"Kalian ngapain?!"

KLIK!

Lampu koridor tiba-tiba menyala. Iruka-sensei menatap mereka dengan galak. Naruto kalang-kabut menyembunyikan_ handycam_-nya. Sang kepala asrama semakin geram karena melihat TV yang menyala dan taburan garam dimana-mana.

"Anu...itu...anu..."

"Ini apa maksudnya?!" serunya. "Kalian belum tidur selarut ini, dan malah bikin berantakan dimana-mana! Cepat bersihkan!"

"I...iya. Maaf ya, sensei." Naruto dan Shikamaru membungkuk-bungkuk memohon ampun.

Iruka-sensei kemudian berjalan turun. Naruto dan Shikamaru buru-buru berbalik dan tidak lagi menemukan boneka Jinkarahoi itu di sofa yang tadi.

"O...oy, Naruto! Bonekanya hilang!" pekik Shikamaru.

"Terus gimana?! Kita harus bereskan ini, kan?" gerutu Naruto kesal. "Bagaimana, bagaimanaaa?!"

"Pokoknya cari sampai ketemu!"

Naruto mencari ke koridor kiri dengan perlahan-lahan, sementara Shikamaru mencari ke koridor kanan. Suara saluran TV bolak-balik berganti, kebanyakan film lepas dewasa, dan tidak sedikit juga yang cuma saluran berupa kotak warna-warni yang menandakan kalau saluran itu tidak punya program lagi untuk ditayangkan. Pencarian mereka berlangsung selama hampir dua jam. Rasa putus asa mulai menggantungi hati Naruto dan Shikamaru karena tidak kunjung menemukan boneka itu. Naruto merasa begitu lega karena ketika ia sedang menyorot tempat sampah di balkon koridor kiri, ia menemukan boneka itu tengah melongokkan kepalanya keluar dari salah satu gentong penampung sampah.

"Hah! Naruto dan Shikamaru menang! Naruto dan Shikamaru menang! Naruto dan Shikamaru menang!" serunya.

Naruto menggepit _handycam_ miliknya di bahu, kemudian mengguyur Jinkarahoi dengan air garam, menusuk boneka itu, serta membuka paksa semua jahitannya sehingga beras dan potongan kuku mereka buyar kemana-mana. Shikamaru lari pontang-panting menghampiri Naruto, dan cuma bisa menepuk jidatnya keras-keras ketika melihat aksi anarkis bocah pirang itu.

"Sudah lepas semua. Sekarang gimana?" tanya Naruto.

"Kumpulkan beras dan bonekanya, lalu buang saja. Pastikan tidak ada yang tersisa."

"Tidak dibakar?"

Shikamaru menggeleng. "Setiap pagi, petugas kebersihan mengumpulkan semua sampah dan membakarnya. Jadi nggak usah menurutku."

"Ya sudah." Naruto kembali mengarahkan layar dan lensa _handycam _ke wajahnya. "Yo, _guys_. _It's 'round 3 o'clok A.M. we're both finish this f..king game. This is the loser Jinkarahoi_." Naruto menyorot sobekan boneka itu. "Kayaknya kita harus tidur. Aku ngantuk parah."

"Nggak ada Gaara lho dikamarmu. Nanti kalau kesiangan gimana?" tanya Shikamaru.

"Barang-barangnya masih ada. Dia bakalan balik untuk sekedar mandi, pasti."

Naruto mematikan rekaman berisi permainan Hitori Kakurenbo dan menuju kamarnya, menemui alam mimpi barang beberapa jam saja. Ia benar-benar lelah, mengantuk dan butuh istirahat.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter empat update. <strong>

**Maaf kalau saya nggak bisa update dari kemarin. Sebenarnya naskahnya sudah jadi, dan seperti yang anda lihat, lebih panjang dari yang sebelumnya. Saya sakit, dokter bilang faringitis. Efek obatnya keras banget, sampai-sampai saya cuma bisa tidur dan bangun, lalu tidur lagi #kokjadicurhat.**

**Saya juga minta maaf kalau lemon dan horror dan **_**slightly**_** gore yang nggak ada gore-gorenya sama sekali itu tidak memuaskan readers sekalian. Soal permainan Hitori kakurenbo, author nggak berani coba karena udah dapet kecaman untuk tidak mencoba dari sumber-sumber yang bersangkutan. Saya juga minta maaf kalau chapter ini kurang berkenan. Saya akan berusaha lebih baik lagi di chapter 5.**

**untuk sementara ini saya nggak bisa buat A/N. Tetapi kalau readers punya pertanyaan silakan PM saya.**

**Jangan lupa RnR ya semuanya.**

**Fajrikyoya.**


	5. Chapter 5

Paranormal expedition.

Summary: Naruto dan teman-temannya menguak misteri aneh yang ada di sekolah mereka.

Rate: M for horror and thrilling content.

Disclaimer: Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto-san. This fic is purely mine.

Warning: ABSOLUTELY OOC. Typo(s), abal, alay, gaje, horror dan humor gagal, tidak memenuhi kaidah Bahasa Indonesia yang baik dan benar. Lemon and little bit gore in this chapter. Thrilling and traumatic stuff content inside. Don't like, please click back.

* * *

><p>"Aaah, sialan kalian! Main Hitori Kakurenbo nggak ngajak-ngajak."<p>

Itu adalah komentar Kiba setelah menonton video Hitori Kakurenbo. Ia mendengus kesal, dan ngambek selama 2 jam pelajaran Fisika karena hal itu. Sejauh ini, Naruto dan Shikamaru menganggap permainan mereka semalam sukses. Belum ada gangguan dari 'pihak ketiga' dan semoga saja tidak akan pernah ada. Kesal dengan sikap ngambek salah satu teman dekatnya, Naruto mengiming-imingi sebatang _chocolate nougat bar_ di depan wajah Kiba.

"Jadi anak manis, nggak boleh menangis. Malu sama anjing, waaf, waaf, waaaf~" goda Naruto seraya menyorot sahabatnya tersebut dengan _handycam_ yang dinamakannya Gamakichi. Entah apa alasannya memilih nama itu.

"Idiot kronis." Kiba menggerutu sambil menyambar _chocolate nougat bar _itu, dan memakan setengahnya dalam sekali lahap.

"Kalo gitu ngapain diterima, dasar licik!" Naruti menuding kesal. "Balikin!"

Kiba membuka mulutnya dan menunjukkan _chocolate nougat bar _yang masih utuh diatas lidahnya. Naruto dengan seenak udelnya memasukkan tangannya ke dalam mulut Kiba dan merampas kembali _chocolate nougat bar_ tersebut dan mengunyahnya cepat-cepat.

"Sempak onta!" umpat Kiba dengan raut wajah ngeri. "Jorok parah."

"Kupikir yang punya kemampuan seperti itu cuma Chouji." celetuk Shikamaru yang tidak sengaja melihat adegan tak senonoh itu.

"Aku bahkan tidak sehina itu!" bantah Chouji.

"Habisnya kau ini kayak anak SD aja pake ngambek karena nggak diajak main. Harusnya aku yang ngambek karena kau punya pacar duluan!"

Kiba terperangah, kemudian tertawa keras. Berita kalau mereka sudah jadian tersebar luar biasa cepat setelah Ino mengunggah foto dirinya bersama Kiba sedang duduk berdua di lapangan _football_ di malam berbintang pada saat prom berlangsung. _Caption_ yang dicantumkan berbunyi: _never expect fallin' with the hottest quarterback in entire universe_ adalah pernyataan tidak langsung bahwa mereka sudah resmi pacaran. Sejam setelahnya seluruh personel Fighters (kecuali Jugo yang pasif dunia maya) mengirimkan BBM yang pertanyaannya kira-kira seperti 'Kenapa Ino harus pacaran denganmu?' atau Ino bahkan dapat pesan LINE berbunyi 'Ino kok mau macarin Kiba?'

"Hebat juga kau, Kiba!" Chouji menonjok pundak Kiba pelan. "Ino itu tangguh, lho!"

Kiba terlihat salah tingkah. "_Such a epic story, fellas. It's hard to describe."_

"Yaudah deh, aku ikhlasin kali ini. Yang penting kalian antuin aku deketin Sakura-chan, ya?"

"Temen klub itu? Si cewek seram yang _spike_-nya pernah mematahkan kepala orang?" balas Shikamaru dengan bumbu dramatis.

"Sakura..." Chouji bergumam. "Kayaknya jangan, deh."

"Heh, kenapa? Itu targetnya Chouji, ya?" goda Kiba.

"Bu...bukan..." Chouji menggeleng. "Ino pernah curhat denganku. Masalah cewek, sih."

"Kalo gitu nggak usah dibahas." potong Shikamaru. "Pasti nggak penting."

"Kata Ino, sih..." Chouji melanjutkan. "Katanya Sakura itu pacaran sama guru."

"Terus kenapa? Mungkin seleranya cowok dewasa." balas Kiba cuek.

"Guru mana? Kalo guru sekolah kita itu rada gawat." bantah Shikamaru. "Antara gurunya yang didepak, atau si Sakura yang disuruh _resign_."

"Lagian aneh-aneh aja, sih. Ngapain coba pacaran sama guru? Mending denganku aja, yang seumuran dan jelas-jelas setia." gumam Naruto.

"Iya, setia. Setiap tikungan ada!" seru Kiba.

Naruto refleks menyerang Kiba, dan mereka berdua bergumul dan saling menjitak seperti biasa. Shikamaru yang sudah sangat terbiasa dengan adegan itu malah mengambil Gamakichi dan merekam kedua sahabatnya yang seperti dua hewan liar yang berebut wilayah.

"_Alright, guys. This is daily fighting between Inuzuka Kiba vs Uzumaki Naruto. I'm getting sick of this, _tapi kayaknya bakalan gokil kalo mereka lihat ini 20 tahun lagi."

DRUAK!

"Genma-sensei, Genma-sensei!" seru anak-anak lain memperingatkan.

"Hah?" Naruto melupakan keasyikannya menjitaki Kiba. "Kita hari ini nggak ada kimia, kan? Lagian, harusnya jam segini ada kelas yang ulangan."

"Mungkin dia dengar suara-suara berisik kalian berdua. Ngerepotin, dasar." gerutu Shikamaru sambil mematikan Gamakichi si _handycam_.

Genma-sensei masuk dengan raut muka yang jarang sekali terlihat. Alisnya bertaut, naik sebelah. Gerakannya juga tidak tenang. Ia menyisir satu kelas dengan pandangannya lalu melambai kepada satu siswa agar menghampirinya.

"Naruto, sini sebentar."

Naruto memandangi teman-teman sekelasnya dan anggota geng ceria dengan wajah _horror_. Apa karena permainan semalam? Tapi kan harusnya yang memanggilnya adalah Ibiki-sensei kalau begitu? Naruto berjalan mengikuti kemana Genma-sensei menuntunnya dengan beragam pertanyaan yang memenuhi otaknya. Genma-sensei lalu berhenti dan mengajak Naruto masuk ke dalam ruang UKS.

"Ini soal Gaara." katanya. "Kau teman sekamarnya, kan?"

"I..I...Iya." jawab Naruto gagap.

Genma-sensei menyibakkan tirai pelan dan terlihat disana Gaara yang sedang terbaring dengan kulit sepucat kertas, setengah menggigil dengan sebelah lubang hidung disumbat. Beberapa anak yang membantu Genma-sensei seperti Rock Lee dan Sasuke juga masih disana. Gumpalan tisu merah pekat-kecoklatan bertumpuk di baskom logam dekat tempat tidur. Disana ada Kakashi-sensei juga.

"Gaara!" Naruto menghampiri Gaara, dan cowok berambut _auburn _itu hanya meliriknya sekilas. "Kau kenapa?"

"Dia mimisan saat mengerjakan ulangan. Karena setengah menggigil, kubawa saja dia kesini. Saat ditanya kenapa, dia malah menyebut namamu." jelas Genma-sensei.

"Sebenarnya, itu karena..."

TEPP!

Gaara menahan tangan Kakashi-sensei dan berkata lirih.

"Tisu lagi..." Ia lalu mencabut sumbat hidungnya dan menggantinya dengan yang baru pemberian Kakashi-sensei.

"Tadi sensei mau bilang apa?" tanya Naruto.

"..." Kakashi-sense terdiam sebentar. "Kayaknya dia alergi dengan sesuatu di kamar kalian. Sesuatu yang bisa terserap lewat hidung atau semacamnya."

"Gaara kan melukis pakai pasir. Apa itu ngaruh?" tanya Naruto.

"Kita nggak tahu pasti. Tapi kalau sampai 1 jam mimisan Gaara tidak berhenti, kita harus menghubungi rumah sakit." tutur Kakashi-sensei.

"Ba...baiklah." Naruto mengangguk. "Terus, aku?"

"Kalau Gaara sudah lebih baik, kusarankan malam ini kau merawatnya. Jangan keluar-keluar dulu." kata Kakashi-sensei. "Meskipun ada dua kakaknya, kau adalah teman sekamarnya. Kau lebih dekat."

"Ba..baiklah." Naruto mengangguk-ngangguk lagi.

"Biar aku yang jaga dia. Kebetulan jamku kosong hari ini. Kau bisa kembali lagi nanti saat istirahat atau pulang sekolah."

* * *

><p>"Kenapa violin yang ini dan yang itu beda, sensei?"<p>

Sasori-sensei menoleh kearah jari lentik Sakura yang menunjuk peti-peti terbuka yang menampakkan beberapa alat musik gesek koleksinya. Sasori-sensei hanya tersenyum tipis.

"Beda ukuran, beda nama." katanya. "Yang kau pegang itu violin sopran. Aku tidak punya violin bersuara alto dan tenor, suaranya kurang menarik."

Sasori-sensei berdiri di belakang Sakura. Kedua tangannya dengan lembut mengarahkan bagaimana caranya memegang violin itu dengan baik dan benar, kemudian cara menggesek busur dengan dawainya.

"Yang paling besar disebut Contrabass. Kau harus berdiri untuk memainkannya." Sasori-sensei meletakkan jemari Sakura pada kunci D minor. "Beda dengan Cellobass."

Sakura menggesek violin itu beberapa kali hingga mencapai nada yang tepat. "Beda bagaimana?"

"Kau harus menempatkannya diantara kedua pahamu." bisik Sasori-sensei sambil mengusap-usap paha Sakura dengan hati-hati menggunakan jarinya yang kurus dan membengkok.

"Aah...aaah..."Sakura mengigit bibirnya. Ia tidak bisa menahan sensasi geli yang diciptakan laki-laki itu. "Sensei, jangan nakal, ah!"

"Aku gemas." ungkapnya sambil menyesap lembut leher Sakura.

"Ta...tapi...nngh...haahh..."

"Kita sudah pernah 'latihan' disini, kan?"

"Nggh..."

Sakura meletakkan violin dan busurnya di sembarang tempat dengan gemetar, sementara sang guru musik mulai menjelajahi tubuhnya dengan jari-jari tangannya tersebut. Awalnya Sakura melawan, ia tidak ingin 'latihan' pada jam istirahat begini. Ia takut ngantuk. Namun Sasori-sensei terlihat tidak peduli. Ia meremas payudara Sakura dibalik kemeja seragamnya.

"Cih, kalo mau 'latihan' harusnya jangan pakai yang busa." bisiknya sambil mengulum telinga Sakura, sementara salah satu tangannya masih asyik meremas-remas dada Sakura.

"Aah...aduh...se..sensei, iih." Sakura merajuk, sedikit menggelinjang. "Lagian, sih...sa...Sasori-sensei ngajak 'latihan' selalu mendadak."

"Terserah aku, kan?" ucap sang guru musik sambil mencopoti kancing kemeja Sakura.

Sakura seakan kehilangan tenaganya ketika Sasori-sensei membalikkan tubuhnya. Kedua mata cokelat keabuannya yang besar menatap dalam manik hijau zamrud Sakura, seakan mencari sesuatu di dalamnya. Laki-laki itu menunduk, membuka pengait _bra _Sakura yang berada di depan dengan mulut dan mengulum sepasang dada muda dibaliknya. Gadis kelas 10 berambut merah muda pucat itu hanya bisa merintih. Di satu sisi, rasa bersalah menggentayanginya, namun di sisi yang lain ia begitu menikmati hubungan terselubung penuh gairah bersama sang guru seni musik. Selama hampir 4 bulan terakhir, Sakura sudah 162 kali melakukan hubungan intim dengan lelaki yang terpaut usia 20 tahun lebih tua dengannya ini. Ia sendiri juga tidak mengerti bagaimana semua ini bisa bermula. Ia tidak mengambil kelas seni musik. Mereka hanya mengobrol beberapa kali di perpustakaan sampai akhirnya Sakura mengungkapkan bahwa ia menyukai Sasori-sensei. selebihnya, laki-laki itu yang menariknya dalam hubungan terlarang guru-murid ini.

"Aah...aaaaahhhh...nggh...se-sensei...ampun..." Sakura melenguh, menggelinjang pelan. "Sudah..."

"Mmmnnn..." Sasori-sensei melepaskan kulumannya dari dada Sakura dan menyeringai puas melihat kedua puting gadis itu menegang sempurna.

Sakura memegang kedua pipi Sasori-sensei dan mencium bibirnya, selembut yang ia bisa. Kedua lengan lelaki itu mendekapnya. Ia tidak membalas ciuman gadis itu, membiarkan mulutnya setengah terbuka, sementara Sakura mulai mencari kenikmatan sendirian dengan begitu putus asa. Isak tangis beriring airmata mulai terdengar di sela-sela ciuman mereka, Sakura tidak suka saat-saat dimana Sasori-sensei mempermainkan gairah seksualnya. Mendengar si gadis mulai menangis, akhirnya laki-laki itu balas mengecupnya, begitu lembut dan memabukkan sehingga Sakura tidak sadar kalau ke sepuluh jari tangan sang guru musik bergerliya melecuti sisa pakaiannya. Ketika ciuman mereka benar-benar terlepas, Sakura sudah tidak mengenakkan apapun di tubuhnya.

"Se...sensei?" Sakura menunduk malu dengan wajah merah padam. "Lanjut?"

"Sabar." Sasori tertawa riang. Ia mengeluarkan sesuatu seperti wadah cat dan kuas kecil. Kemudian ia juga mengeluarkan sebotol bubuk putih keabu-abuan dan pisau buah. "Aku mau siap-siap."

"Tapi..."

"Sssh!" Sasori-sensei menyilangkan jarinya di depan bibir Sakura. "Aku nggak suka membuat orang menunggu. "Ini cuma sebentar."

Sasori-sensei duduk di sebuah kursi masih dengan pakaian lengkap, menuangkan bubuk putih keabu-abuan itu ke dalam wadah catnya dengan takaran tertentu. Ia menyuruh Sakura untuk duduk di pangkuannya dan gadis itu menurutinya. Birahinya sudah kepalang membara, namun tampak seperti Sasori-sensei sedang mempermainkannya. Sakura mencumbu wajah laki-laki itu, melepaskan kemejanya dengan begitu brutal dan meninggalkan banyak bekas gigitan dan tanda kepemilikan di pundak, dada, leher, telinga dan dagunya. Sasori-sensei hanya melenguh kecil, sebelah tangannya masih berkutat dengan barang-barang tidak jelas itu, sementara tangannya yang lain membelai lekukan pinggul Sakura. Ujung buku-buku jarinya yang keras dan kapalan khas pemain alat musik dawai memberikan sensasi kasar yang agak aneh di kulitnya yang mulus.

"Nah, sayangku..." Sasori-sensei memberikan Sakura pisau buah itu. "Iris aku."

"Aannghh.."Sakura merajuk. "Nggak mau. Kita sudah sering melakukan hal ini, kan? Masa lagi?"

"Aku menyukainya." Sasori-sensei mengecup dada Sakura. "Kau sendiri juga setuju, kan?"

"Ngg..." Sakura terlihat bimbang.

"Mau iris aku atau kau yang kuiris?" Sasori-sensei berbisik dengan nada mengintimidasi. "Cepat jawab!"

"Ngg..." Sakura mereguk ludah dan memberikan pisau itu kepada Sasori-sensei. "Iris aku saja."

Laki-laki bermata cokelat keabuan itu mengarahkan lengan Sakura ke wadah cat dan menggores lengannya dengan menggunakan pisau, membiarkan darahnya yang segar, merah pekat, jatuh keatas bubuk putih keabuan itu. Sakura menggigit bibirnya agar tidak menjerit, namun rasa ngilu dingin yang bergerak-gerak mengoyak kulit membuatnya agak pusing. Sasori-sensei membuang pisau itu, kemudian meremas lengan Sakura agar darahnya berhenti dan menjilat lukanya. Gadis itu terpekik kaget ketika sang guru musik mengangkat tubuhnya ke meja dan memposisikannya setengah menungging.

"Waktu istirahatmu masih lama, sayang?" tanya Sasori-sensei manja.

"Ngg..ngg...15 menit lagi." gumam Sakura setengah sadar. "Sensei..."

"Sssh..." Sasori-sensei berdesis lagi. "Aamm...mmmmn...sllrrrp..."

"Kyaaahhh! Ngaaah...aah...aah...oooh...aangh..."

Sakura menggelinjang liar, membuat meja tempatnya menelungkup sedikit berguncang. Sasori-sensei menciumi pinggulnya, lidahnya menari-nari nakal di liang anal Sakura, seakan sedang menyodomi gadis itu menggunakan mulutnya. Sensasi geli-geli basah itu membuatnya semakin hilang kendali. Sakura menggoyangkan pinggulnya, putingnya tergesek-gesek permukaan meja. Tidak lama sampai membuatnya mencapai puncak kenikmatan. Pandangannya memudar, begitu pula dengan kesadarannya.

"Aku baru mau mulai, lho." Sasori-sensei mengelap bibirnya dan membuka gespernya. "Jangan pingsan dulu."

"Ti..tidak. Tapi...angh...ooohhh..."

Sakura benar-benar dibuat tidak berdaya. Laki-laki berwajah kenes itu menyodominya dengan sekali hentakan. Sasori-sensei adalah orang yang aneh. Penggila seni, pelaku sadomasokis dan penikmat seks kilat pada saat yang bersamaan. Awalnya Sakura hanya bisa menjerit dan meronta kesakitan, merasa seperti diperkosa secara brutal dan sangat biadab. Namun Sakura setelah itu merindukan seks kilat penuh nafsu yang dilakukan sang guru musik, dan kembali lagi menjalani hubungan intim dengannya. Ukuran kejantanan Sasori-sensei sedikit lebih kecil dari genggaman Sakura, namun ketika mereka bersetubuh, ia tahu bahwa laki-laki itu benar-benar berpengalaman soal seks. Sakura akan mengabaikan semua rasa sakit dan linu lain yang ditorehkan Sasori-sensei. Selama ia masih bisa menikmati dan membalas hentakan pinggulnya hingga lahar kenikmatannya membuncah keluar, Sakura bisa mengatakan dirinya puas. Sasori-sensei hanya menyetubuhinya selama satu ronde secara kilat dalam waktu beberapa menit, tidak pernah lebih. Sesering apapun Sakura merengek minta lagi, laki-laki itu menolak dengan tegas meskipun Sakura tahu 'teman kecil' Sasori-sensei masih bisa diajak 'bertempur' berpuluh-puluh ronde lagi. Jawabannya tetap tidak.

"Ngah...oooh...oooh...cepat...lebih cepat lagi..."

"Iya, sayang. Ngaah...mmmh..." Sasori-sensei hanya menggeram kecil sambil melukis sesuatu di punggung Sakura menggunakan campuran darah dan bubuk putih keabuan itu. Ia tidak mempercepat hentakan pinggulnya sama sekali.

"Ngyaaah...se...sensei ngapain, sih? Uukh...mmmh..."

"Melukis. Tatto untuk Sakura." katanya lembut, kemudian hentakan pinggulnya meliar. "Biar makin cantik."

Sakura menggelinjang liar." Hyaaah...ngaah...terima kasih...uungh...sensei..."

"Sama-sama." Sasori-sensei tersenyum. "Soldernya juga sudah panas."

Sakura memucat, meronta minta dilepaskan ketika Sasori-sensei memamerkan _solder iron _elektrik yang sudah dipanaskan sebelumnya. Tetapi laki-laki itu tidak berhenti. Ia malah menghentakkan pinggulnya semakin liar sehingga tubuh Sakura sedikit terantuk-antuk pada meja. Motif yang mirip pohon anggur di bahu Sakura yang tadi dilukisnya kini ditelusuri kembali menggunakan solder tersebut. asap tipis tercipta dari kontak _solder iron _panas dengan kulit mulus Sakura, yang kini menorehkan darah dan bekas luka bakar mengikuti alur garis lukisan tersebut.

"GYAAAAA! HENTIKAN, SASORI-SENSEI! AMPUN, AMPUUUUN!"

* * *

><p>"Kutu aer! Kenapa sih lokerku selalu saja macet?!" Gerutu Shikamaru kesal sambil berusaha membuka lokernya.<p>

"Mungkin lokermu bawa sial. Diguyur dulu pake bensin, terus dilemparin pakai obor, coba. Siapa tahu nurut." Jawab Naruto ngawur.

Kiba menoyor kepala Naruto. "Bodoh. Itu sih namanya dibakar."

Sekarang pukul tiga sore dan sudah saatnya mereka pulang. Keempat geng ceria ini tengah menunggu Shikamaru mengambil sesuatu di lokernya saat Ino datang menghampiri mereka dengan riang gembira seakan tiada beban setelah kelasnya mengerjakan ulangan kimia dari Genma-sensei tadi siang. Ia juga membawakan tas Gaara, yang notabene teman sekelasnya. Sang wali kelas menyuruh Ino membereskan barang-barang cowok berambut _auburn_ itu dan memberikannya kepada Naruto selaku _roommate_-nya.

"Pulang sekolah mau makan eskrim, nggak?" Ino memamerkan selebaran gerai eskrim di mall dekat sekolah mereka. "Ada promo gede-gedean karena baru saja _grand opening_."

"Ikuuuut!" Chouji langsung menyuarakan afirmasi.

"Heh, Chouji! Jangan gitu, tahu! Siapa tahu itu ajakan kencan Ino buat Kiba." Sindir Naruto.

Kiba hanya membuang muka dengan wajah bersemu.

"Nggak, kok. Naruto dan yang lain kalau mau ikut juga nggak apa-apa." Ino menunjuk-nunjuk sebuah menu di selebaran itu pada Naruto. "Ini Giant Fishbowl. Satu menu bisa pilih 10 rasa dan 5 topping. Sudah gitu, kalau menunjukkan kartu pelajar bisa dapat diskon 10%, sementara kalau ajak 5 orang akan gratis _strawberry pavlova_."

"Wuaaaa, pasti asyik!" Naruto mengangguk-angguk. "Pilihan rasanya apa, apa?"

"Ada _strawberry, _coklat, vannila, apel dan kayu manis, _rhum raisins_, kacang _almond_ dan karamel, _matcha green tea, azuki bean paste, honeycomb lavender_ dan masih banyak lagi." Ino membaca selebaran itu.

"Jadi lapaaaaarr..." Chouji mengusap-usap perutnya.

"Mungkin _matcha green tea, azuki, _vanilla dan _honeycomb lavender_ enak untuk pilihan Giant Fishbowl." Gumam Ino.

"Ditambah _snickerdoodle, rhum raisins, milk tea, espresso, avocado, dark chocolate truffle_!" balas Naruto.

"Ditambah topping _chocolate chips_, wafel renyah, _marshmallow_, permen _jelly bean_ ditambah siraman saus coklat yang banyak." Timpal Ino lagi.

"Setuju! Membayangkannya saja aku jadi ngiler." Naruto mengusap segaris saliva di sudut bibirnya.

"Kyaaa, kita cocok banget ya, Naruto!" Ino mencubit-cubit pipi Naruto. "Pokoknya kau harus ikut!"

"Tapi..." Naruto mendadak murung. "Aku harus jaga Gaara. Kalian pergi saja, deh. Ajak Neji atau Shino, sana."

"Tapi Giant Fishbowl itu banyak banget, lho. Mana sanggup aku dan Chouji berdua saja menghabiskannya?" Ino memanyunkan bibirnya.

"Aku ikut, kok. Tenang saja." Kiba menepuk kepala Ino lembut. "Meskipun Chouji pasti sanggup menghabiskan eskrim jumbo itu."

Shikamaru tidak begitu mendengarkan ucapan mereka. Otot lengannya mengejang, terasa sakit ketika pintu loker besi berlapis cat kelabu itu akhirnya terbuka dengan suara berisik yang begitu menggema. Betapa terkejutnya Shikamaru ketika melihat isi lokernya. Diatas tumpukan kecil bukunya yang disusun secara horizontal tersebut, duduklah boneka Jinkarahoi, utuh, yang masih memegang pensil mekanik yang digunakannya bermain semalam. Sehelai kertas menyembul keluar dari buku cetak matematikanya dan bertuliskan kata-kata yang membuat bulu kuduknya meremang seketika.

_MAU MAIN LAGI?_

"...ru..."

"...maru..."

"Shikamaru!"

BRAK!

"Ya? Ya? Kenapa?!" jawabnya gelagapan sambil menutup pintu lokernya.

"Kau aneh." Chouji memicingkan matanya. "Sakit?"

"A...aku...aku agak ngantuk, maaf." Shikamaru berpura-pura menguap. "Iya, aku ikut, kok. Ajak Shino dan Neji juga biar seru."

"Kalau kau agak ngantuk nggak usah memaksakan diri ikut, Shikamaru." Tutur Ino sambil menepuk-nepuk pipi Shikamaru. "Kau ini kadang-kadang suka nggak jelas, ya."

"Ikut, kok. Ikut. Hari ini lagi _mood_ makan eskrim." Sanggah cowok berambut hitam itu.

"Ya sudah. Jam 4 janjian di depan gerbang, ya. Aku mau siap-siap dulu." Ino mengecup pipi Kiba dan melambai kepada mereka sebelum pergi.

"Aku juga duluan, ya. Mau menjemput Gaara dulu."

Naruto berjalan dengan setengah kecewa menuju ruang UKS. Jujur saja, ia ingin sekali makan eskrim bareng Ino, Shikamaru dan yang lainnya. Tetapi ia tidak sampai hati meninggalkan Gaara. Cowok itu sudah banyak berbuat baik untuk Naruto seperti membangunkannya pagi-pagi setiap hari, menyeduhkan segelas susu untuk sarapan, membiarkan pekerjaan rumahnya dicontek dan lain sebagainya. Ini pertama kalinya Naruto menjaga atau mungkin akan merawat Gaara yang sedang sakit. Karena biasanya saat ia merasa tidak enak badan, Gaara hanya akan langsung tidur, minum obat-obatan pribadinya atau langsung menghubungi Kankuro agar kakak keduanya itulah yang merawatnya selama dia sakit. Naruto berjalan cepat-cepat menuju UKS, tetapi langkahnya terhenti sesaat setelah ia mendengar suatu suara yang agaknya tidak asing.

"Sensei ini terlalu melebih-lebihkan."

Sasori-sensei tengah mengobrol dengan Orochimaru-sensei. Tumben. Naruto yang merasa ingin tahu merapat ke tempat terdekat dan berusaha tidak terlihat. Ia penasaran apa yang sedang dibicarakan dua guru paling aneh di sekolah ini.

"Aku sudah memberikanmu banyak hal, Sasori." Orochimaru-sensei menatapnya sengit. "Hanya kali ini saja."

"Dia bukan muridku." Sasori-sensei memberi penekanan. "Si bocah Uchiha itu."

Naruto mengerenyit.

Apa mereka membicarakan Sasuke?

"Kau melihat bakatnya, kan? Aku membutuhkannya." Lirih Orochimaru-sensei seperti sedang menahan sakit. "Aku merasakan bahwa tubuhku sudah mulai tidak kuat."

"Usaha saja sana sendiri."

"Dia mengemis padamu, Sasori." Orochimaru-sensei membantah. "Dia mengemis padamu untuk mengajarkannya menggunakan bakatnya."

"Kau mau menjadikanku umpan?" Sasori-sensei tertawa sinis. "Tidak mau."

"Aku akan menghapuskan kasusmu dengan gadis itu kalau kau mau."

Alis Sasori-sensei yang tipis itu terangkat naik sebelah. "Tawaran yang bagus."

"Jadi kita sepakat?"

"Semua itu masih terserah pada si Sasuke itu." Sasori-sensei menggaruk-garuk kepalanya. "Aku tidak pernah mengajarkan seseorang menjadi _intercessor_. Jadi nggak tahu."

"Kutunggu jawabanmu."

"Hmm."

Naruto mulai memasang gestur normal untuk berjalan, dan menyapa ramah si guru musik tersebut. Namun Sasori-sensei berlalu begitu saja, seakan menganggap Naruto adalah angin muson. Semua ini terasa aneh dan janggal. Sasuke juga sempat menanyakan apa itu _intercessor_ kepada makhluk bernama Kimimaro itu. Dan lagi apa-apaan Sasori-sensei dan Orochimaru-sensei membicarakan Sasuke dan _intercessor_? Apa ini semacam kode bagi staff kesiswaan untuk semacam kasus? Naruto merasa tidak ingin menggunakan otaknya kali ini, dan memilih tetap berjalan menuju UKS untuk menjemput Gaara.

* * *

><p>Gerai eskrim itu tentu saja, luar biasa ramai. Shino dan Neji juga ikut, dan bagi Kiba ini adalah hal baru buatnya <em>hang out<em> bersama teman sekamarnya itu. Giant Fishbowl sudah dipesan sesuai kesepakatan mereka berenam, dan mereka mengedarkan mangkuk akuarium itu dan memakan isinya secara bergantian.

"Heh, Shikamaru beneran main Hitori Kakurenbo?" tanya Ino tidak percaya setelah mendengar cerita Kiba.

"Iya. Lumayan seram, sih. Cuma toh akhirnya berhasil." Shikamaru mencuil gumpalan eskrim rasa vannila. "Naruto yang menemukan bonekanya, lalu boneka yang dikasih nama Jinkarahoi itu dirobek-robek sama dia sampai tidak berbentuk, lalu kami buang."

"HAAAH?!"

Hampir seluruh orang yang duduk di meja itu terpekik kaget mendengar penuturan Shikamaru. Raut wajah ngeri terpatri pada masing-masing mereka. Neji dengan tenang memakan beberapa potongan besar _brownies_ dan mencari-cari ceri hitam yang tadi sempat dimakannya.

"Nggak dibakar? Kau mau mati, heh?!" tanya Kiba dengan suara meninggi.

"Iya, kau nggak membakarnya, Shikamaru? Kau ini mikir apaan, sih?!" omel Ino sambil menjitaki kepalanya.

"Aduuuh! Kan jadwal pembakaran sampah itu setiap pagi, jadi kupikir nggak usah." Jawabnya santai. "Lagian, kalo mau bakar di asrama, mau bakar dimana?"

"Dasar bodoh! Membakar boneka juga bagian dari ritual permainan itu, tahu!" bentak Ino panik.

"Katanya, kalau tidak dibakar, hantunya dan bonekanya bakalan balik lagi. Dan lagi."

Semua orang menoleh pada Shino yang baru saja mengatakan hal tersebut.

"O,oy! Kau pernah main, Shino?" tanya Kiba.

Shino mengangguk. "Waktu SMP. Aku dan beberapa temanku mencobanya saat menginap di rumah temanku. Tiga orang, satu orang satu boneka di ruangan yang berbeda. Aku dan seorang temanku memenangkan permainan itu, dan menghancurkan bonekanya. Sementara yang satu lagi, si tuan rumah, butuh waktu sampai besok siangnya, baru menemukan bonekanya. Karena kami pulang lebih dulu, kami berdua tidak tahu bahwa ia tidak membakar boneka itu."

"Terus, terus?" Kiba mengompori.

Shino meliriknya. "Terus, terus...nanti kalau kau tidak bisa tidur jangan rewel, ya?"

"Sialan! Sudah cerita saja!" hardik Kiba.

"Dia bilang sudah hampir 3 minggu tidak bisa tidur. Kepalanya sakit. Dan dia juga tidak berani mandi sendiri. Tipe gangguannya berbeda-beda setiap orang. Ada yang bahaya, ada yang tidak. Tetapi temanku itu pada akhirnya sempat koma di rumah sakit, karena kabarnya dia lompat dari balkon kamarnya. Kami berdua yang mendengar berita itu langsung ke rumahnya, mencari dan membakar boneka itu. Beras di dalam boneka itu yang awalnya putih berubah menjadi hitam dan berbau seperti daging busuk. Kemudian, temanku yang koma berkata kalau dia tidak tahu kenapa ia bisa ada di rumah sakit."

Shino mengakhiri ceritanya dengan berdehem pelan.

"Stress, ya?" Neji mengulum sendoknya. "Kemungkinan dia dihantui gila-gilaan."

"Jangan membuatku takut, ah." Shikamaru tertawa hambar.

Neji menoleh. "Aku tidak membuatmu takut. Lagian, aku juga sudah bilang kalau permainan kalian dan Naruto itu berbahaya. Arwah sikapnya berbeda dengan manusia, tahu."

"Huaaah, aku nggak begitu percaya dengan hantu-hantuan, makanya aku ikut-ikut saja permainannya Naruto itu." Shikamaru berkilah. "Sudah ah, aku mau ke WC dulu."

"Bisa pipis sendiri, nggak?" goda Kiba. Ino menendang kakinya dari bawah meja.

Shikamaru hanya menggeleng-geleng tidak percaya. Ia berjalan ke toilet laki-laki dan memutuskan untuk buang air kecil dan mencuci tangannya di wastafel. Saat tengah mencuci tangan, ia merasakan ada sesuatu yang berserat, begitu lengket yang menyangkut di pangkal tenggorokannya. Shikamaru memasukkan jarinya ke dalam mulut dan menariknya keluar. Benda itu terasa berat dan agak asing. Rangsangan itu juga membuatnya malah memuntahkan isi perutnya. Namun betapa terkejutnya Shikamaru ketika melihat apa yang tadi ia muntahkan di wastafel tersebut.

Gumpalan benang merah. Ada juga potongan kuku dan butiran beras berwarna merah kusam.

Cowok berambut hitam itu buru-buru menyiram bekas muntahannya.

_Kapan kita main lagi?_

_Kapan kita main lagi?_

Shikamaru memucat. Ia menggenggam keran erat-erat hingga buku-buku jarinya memutih. Kata-kata itu terdengar seperti suara rekaman, dan sangatlah tidak masuk akal ada yang menaruh _speaker_ pemutar musik di toilet. Setelah mengumpulkan segenap nyali ia mengangkat kepalanya untuk melihat melalui cermin, siapa atau 'apa' yang menjadi sumber suara itu.

Seorang perempuan kurus dengan rambut hitam panjang yang menjuntai hingga lantai. Tubuhnya kurus kering dengan kulit pucat kusam yang mengelupas. Bibirnya pecah-pecah dan dipenuhi bekas jahitan. Hidungnya membengkok tidak wajar bagaikan patah. Pakaiannya compang-camping kumal bagaikan kain lap. Matanya besar, dan hanya warna hitam yang mengisi rongganya. Tangan perempuan itu terulur, dan sekonyong-konyong terlihat mendekat.

_Kapan kita main lagi?_

_Kapan kita main lagi?_

_Kapan kita main lagi?_

_Kapan kita main lagi?_

"HUWAAAAAA!"

BRUAAAAK!

* * *

><p>"Naruto, sudahlah. Aku nggak apa-apa, kok."<p>

"Kau yakin?"

Naruto kini berdua saja di kamar bersama Gaara. Cowok berambut _auburn_ itu dikompresi Naruto menggunakan handuk dan air es, hal yang menurutnya ampuh untuk menghilangkan mimisan. Rona wajah Gaara sudah lebih cerah, dan kini ia sudah bisa duduk sambil membaca novel berjudul _Thus Spoke Zarathustra_. Gaara bercerita bahwa ia suka baca buku dari ayahnya. Sementara Gaara membaca novel itu dalam Bahasa Inggris, ayahnya membacanya dalam versi aslinya, yaitu Bahasa Jerman. Ia dan ayahnya kadang bertukar buku bacaan. Terkadang mereka menghabiskan waktu hanya berdua di ruang kerja ayahnya, dengan bacaan masing-masing. Tanpa kata-kata, dan mereka bisa merasakan bahwa mereka memiliki dan hadir bagi satu sama lain.

Hubungan ayah-anak yang cukup membuat Naruto iri, karena ia tidak memiliki minat yang sama dengan ayahnya.

"Gaara," Panggil Naruto.

"Hm?"

"Ayahmu...dia kerja apa?"

"_Stock broker_." Jawab Gaara singkat. "Kenapa?"

"Aku cuma mau tahu. Aku hampir nggak tahu apa-apa tentangmu, kan?"

Gaara menoleh. "Kau juga tidak pernah bertanya."

"Aku takut menganggumu. Itu saja."

Gaara menutup bukunya dan tersenyum samar. "Silakan. Tanyakan apa saja."

"Um...uum...kau dan Matsuri sudah jadian belum?"

Gaara terbelalak, kemudian tertawa pelan. "Sudah, bahkan sebelum prom."

"Wuah! Hebat! Cerita, cerita dong!"

"Dekat karena dunia maya, kok." Jawab Gaara santai. "Sering BBM-an, dan aku mulai sadar dia suka padaku. Kutanya saja dia mau jadi pacarku atau nggak."

Naruto menganga. "Nggak kusangka, cowok pendiam macam kamu peka juga, ya?"

"Memang kenapa kau bertanya begitu, Naruto? Sudah niat cari pacar?"

Naruto mendadak pundung. "Nggak juga, sih."

DOK! DOK! DOK!

"Masuk!" Seru Naruto dan Gaara mendengar ketokan pintu itu.

CKLEK!

"Narutooooooo!" Kushina menyeruak masuk dan memeluk erat-erat putra sulungnya, bagaikan acara jalinan kasih di TV.

"Maaf kami berkunjung tiba-tiba ya, Iruka-sensei." Minato membungkuk-bungkuk minta maaf.

"Tidak apa-apa, Minato-san. Saya mengerti kalau kalian benar-benar kangen sama Naruto." Ucap Iruka-sensei. "Nah, Naruto. Orangtuamu datang berkunjung, nih."

"Huaaah, kalian ini kebiasaan, deh! Nggak ayah, nggak ibu, kalau mau kesini selalu pake acara kejut-kejutan segala!" gerutu Naruto.

"Oy, oy! Jangan ngomong begitu, dong. Padahal kami bawa banyak makanan buatmu." Minato tertawa pelan. "Ah, selamat malam, nak!"

Gaara tersenyum tipis pada Minato. "Selamat sore. Namaku Sabaku Gaara."

"_Roommate-_nya Naruto, ya?" Kushina menjabat tangan remaja pria itu. "Beda sekali dengan...Naruto."

"Ibu, sudahlah!" Naruto menekuk-nekuk mukanya. "Masa' kalian jauh-jauh kesini, malam-malam begini cuma buat bawain aku makanan?"

"Memang begitu adanya." Minato menaruh beberapa buah bungkusan di meja belajar Naruto. "Ibu dan ayah sedang makan malam di restoran. Terus karena ingat dirimu, kami pesan banyak-banyak dan mengantarkannya kesini."

"Masakan Yunani! Masakan dewa-dewiiii~~" Kushina membongkar salah satu bungkusannya. "Ah, yang ini isinya udang bakar madu. Yang lain ada _salad_, _baklava_ dan lain-lain. Ayo dimakan, Gaara-kun juga, ya!"

Naruto mengambil piring dan membantu ibunya menyiapkan beberapa jenis makanan oleh-oleh orangtuanya, yang tentu saja, terlalu banyak untuk sekedar dimakan berdua. Minato menarik kursi belajar Naruto dan duduk di sebelah ranjang Gaara.

"Anu...um..."Gaara melirik Minato dan dengan canggung menerima piring berisi udang bakar, semacam _salad_ dengan keju _feta_ dan sesuatu yang seperti daging domba gulung isi kacang-kacangan. "Ada sesuatu yang ingin kutanyakan pada Anda, Minato ji-san."

"Ada apa, Gaara-kun?" tanya laki-laki pirang itu lembut. "Apa soal 'teman besarmu' itu?"

"Sudah kuduga, Anda bisa melihat Shukaku, Minato ji-san." Gaara menyuapkan sepotong daging ke dalam mulutnya. "Apa Anda...um...salah seorang dari anggota Laskar Keadilan?"

"Kau bahkan tahu tentang hal itu?" Minato tertawa.

"Ibuku juga. Dulu."

Minato mengangguk-angguk paham, seraya mengingat-ngingat sesuatu. "Shukaku...Shukaku...ah, kau pasti anaknya Karura. Dia sehat?"

"Sudah meninggal." Jawab Gaara muram. "Saat melahirkan aku."

"Oh, maaf soal itu."

Minato menepuk-nepuk kepala Gaara penuh sayang, dan cukup terkejut mendapati segumpal pasir berisi potongan kuku manusia dan bulir beras merah kusam dari helai-helai rambutnya. Mereka saling menatap, sampai akhirnya Gaara sedikit mempersempit jarak mereka dengan wajah tak enak hati.

"Ini soal Naruto, Minato ji-san." Kata Gaara. "Kayaknya dia diganggu karena proyek bodohnya itu."

"Proyek apa?"

"Dia buat film pendek tentang hantu-hantuan." Gaara kali ini mengunyah sepotong udang. "Bukan sekedar keliling-keliling sekolah malam-malam. Anak itu bahkan berani-berani main ritual hantu dan menganggapnya sesuatu yang seru."

Minato menoleh ke arah istri dan anaknya. Mereka tengah makan dengan nikmat sambil bercerita sesuatu tentang kegiatan klub voli-nya. Tampaknya mereka tidak mendengar apa yang Gaara bicarakan tadi.

"Apa kau pernah bilang pada Naruto kalau tanah sekolah kalian itu 'lahan berbahaya'?"

Gaara mendengus. "Seribu satu kali, Minato ji-san."

"Begitu." Minato berdiri dan melicinkan lengan kemejanya. "Gaara-kun, ikut aku sebentar."

"Ayah dan Gaara mau kemana?!" pekik Naruto.

Gaara mengambil kruknya dan berjalan keluar kamar bersama ayah Naruto tersebut tanpa mengutarakan jawaban apapun. Mereka berjalan dan memutuskan berhenti di balkon tempat pembuangan sampah. Minato mengeluarkan sebuah spidol hijau besar dari dalam saku celananya dan mengeluh pelan.

"Ini bakalan agak sakit, jadi tahan, ya." Minato menuliskan lambang-lambang rumit di lengan Gaara dengan spidol itu.

"Aku sudah pernah menjalani proses eksorsisme, Minato ji-san." Jawab Gaara santai. "Ayahku juga bisa."

"Tidak heran ayahmu juga belajar, apalagi kalau punya istri seperti Karura dan anak sepertimu." Minato kemudian menutup spidol itu, dan mengambil sebuah korek api gas. "Dengar, ya! Tidak baik menyerap energi negatif terus menerus begini, Gaara-kun. Tubuhmu bisa hancur."

"Aku tahu." Gaara menutup matanya.

Minato kemudian membacakan sesuatu yang rumit. Suaranya lembut, merdu dan lebih mirip sebuah nyanyian pengantar tidur dibanding mantra pengusiran roh jahat. Api yang tadi dipantiknya berkobar besar, dengan lembut merambat secara naluriah menuju lambang-lambang yang tertulis di lengan Gaara. Cowok berambut _auburn_ itu meringis pelan ketika api itu perlahan-lahan merambat, menghilangkan lambang-lambang aneh itu namun tak melukai kulitnya barang sedikit pun. Api itu padam dengan sendirinya ketika lambang terakhir yang dilalapnya hilang. Gaara merasa badannya jauh lebih ringan dan segar, pusing kepalanya akibat mimisan tadi pagi juga hilang seketika. Refleks ia mengelap hidungnya ketika merasakan ada sesuatu yang mengalir keluar. Minato mengulurkan sehelai saputangan dan Gaara mendapati sesuatu seperti gumpalan darah—nyaris merupai daging keluar dari lubang hidungnya.

"_**HMM, SEORANG LAGI YANG MEREPOTKAN!"**_

Minato terkejut ketika mendengar suara tersebut keluar dari mulut Gaara. Suara itu bukan miliknya, melainkan milik 'sesuatu' yang bersemayam di tubuh kecilnya.

"Sudah lama ya, Shukaku. Terima kasih sudah menjaga anakku juga."

"_**ANAK INI YANG MEMINTAKU. ARWAH JAHAT YANG DIUNDANGNYA BANYAK SEKALI, DAN DAMPAKNYA BESAR. AKU HANYA BISA MELINDUNGI ANAKMU KARENA DI DALAMNYA ADA ARWAH SUCI LAIN**_**."**

"Iya, ada." Minato menjejalkan kedua tangannya di saku celana. "Tetapi karena aku tidak berniat melibatkan anakku di dalam urusan dua dunia ini, kurasa sebaiknya dia tidak usah tahu."

"_**KEKUATANNYA TERENDUS SESEORANG."**_

"Siapa?" mata Minato memincing. "Jangan bilang ada seorang _intercessor_ disini."

"_**ADA SATU. HAWANYA SAMAR SEKALI. TAPI KURASA AWALNYA DIA TIDAK TAHU. SEORANG BOCAH UCHIHA TAMPAKNYA MEMBUAT INTERCESSOR ITU MENYADARI BAKAT ANAKMU."**_

"Uchiha?" Minato menggaruk-garuk kepalanya. "Bagaimana, ya? Pekerjaanku yang sekarang tidak memungkinkanku terus menerus mengontrol Naruto."

"_**TENANGLAH, KEPALA KUNING! AKU MENEMUKAN ADA ANGGOTA LASKAR KEADILAN LAIN DI SEKOLAH INI. JADI BISA KUANGGAP KAU BOLEH TIDAK KHAWATIR."**_

"Oh, iya? Kau tahu siapa namanya, Shukaku?"

"_**TIDAK TAHU, RAMBUTNYA PUTIH DENGAN MASKER."**_

"Anak itu, ya?" Minato tertawa keras. "Dia salah satu anggota muda. Tapi kurasa aku bisa mempercayakan anakku kepadanya."

Gaara menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Ia menoleh ke kanan dan kekiri, kemudian menatap kembali Minato yang tersenyum manis padanya.

"Shukaku bicara apa pada Anda?" tanyanya khawatir.

"Sesuatu yang tidak begitu penting, kok." Minato merangkul Gaara dan membantunya memakai kruk lagi. "Ayo kembali."

* * *

><p>"Jadi, turunan dari..."<p>

Naruto tidak memperhatikan apa yang dikatakan Kakashi-sensei sama sekali, padahal minggu depan ia akan menghadapi ulangan evaluasi ketiga. Tetapi masa bodoh. Ia ngantuk, begitu pula dengan Shikamaru yang dari tadi sudah tidur. Chouji seperti biasa, asyik ngemil keripik kentang yang disembunyikannya di balik laci meja. Kiba yang hari ini duduk di sebelahnya terlihat seperti setengah melamun, tidak menaruh minat sama sekali pada pelajaran wali kelas mereka.

"Oy, Naruto." Panggil Kiba.

"Apa?" Naruto menoleh.

"Kapan kau ajak aku main hantu-hantuan lagi?"

Naruto tertawa mengejek. "Nggak usah sok berani, bodoh."

"Aku berani. Nih!"

Kiba menunjukkan sebuah artikel di _browser_ ponsel pintarnya mengenai permainan Closet Game. Permainannya terdengar mudah, hanya tinggal masuk ke dalam lemari dan akan ada hantu yang muncul. Terdengar mudah dan tidak berbahaya. Naruto mengangguk-angguk dengan bibir agak maju seakan mengatakan _challenge accepted_.

"Mau pakai lemari apa? Lemari baju kita di asrama nggak akan cukup menampung kita, kan?" tanya Kiba agak berbisik.

"Bisa-bisa aja, sih. Aku pernah main Hitori Kakurenbo dengan Shikamaru, lalu ngumpet di lemari."

"Naruto..." geram Kiba pelan.

"Cih, badanmu kebesaran, sih."

"Jawabanmu tidak memecahkan masalah sih." Gumam Kiba. "Eh? Kurasa aku tahu. Di ruang guru yang lama ada lemari gede banget, kan? Yang biasa buat ditaruh dokumen-dokumen."

"Mana muat, bodoh! Lemari begitu kan biasanya ada sekatnya." Naruto mendecih kesal.

"Tidak tahu, sih. Lemarinya besar dari besi kayak lemari pakaian." Kiba menggedikkan bahunya. "Memangnya kau tidak penasaran dengan isi bekas ruang guru itu?"

"Yang kau bilang nggak boleh ngintip, kalau nggak diintip balik?" ketus Naruto. "Lagian ruangan itu kan dikunci. Mana bisa kita..."

Kiba hanya membalas ucapan Naruto dengan senyuman cerah dan alis yang terangkat naik.

"Yaudah." Naruto mendengus pasrah. "Agak sore, ya. Gamakichi lagi di _charge_ di belakang, tuh."

"Ajak Sasuke juga." tukas Kiba. "Harus ganjil, kan?"

"Mau masuk lemari bertiga?! Geli banget, kayak mau homo-homoan, iiih!"

"Bodoh, ah! Kiba menoyor kepala Naruto. "Dia ya melakukan tugasnya sebagai dukun pemanggil hantu, lah! Kalau kau lemah dan setakut itu, berikan saja _handycam_ kesayanganmu padaku, dan aku akan masuk ke lemari itu sendirian."

"Enak saja, aku nggak lemah!" seru Naruto heboh.

Kakashi-sensei menggores-goreskan kukunya ke pinggiran papan tulis yang terbuat dari besi. Bunyi ngilu yang nyaring dan menyakitkan membuat anak-anak 10-3 menutup kedua telinga mereka dengan raut muka kesakitan. Setelah keheningan tercipta, Kakashi-sensei berdehem.

"Naruto, Kiba! Diam kalian! Kerjakan soal yang sudah kubuat ini di luar kelas. Setelah selesai, kalian baru boleh masuk."

Keduanya tertunduk, mengambil buku latihan dan alat tulis mereka lalu pergi ke luar kelas.

* * *

><p>"Sasuke!"<p>

Laki-laki berambut hitam itu menoleh. Ekspresinya yang dingin dan kaku terpatri dengan setia di wajahnya yang tampan. Naruto dan Kiba perlu mengejarnya sampai hampir keluar sekolah. Hujan mulai turun mengguyur area Shadow Leaf High School dengan intensitas yang sangat besar.

"Mau apa kalian?" tanyanya dingin.

"Kami mau mengajakmu bikin episode baru, tahu." Jawab Naruto. "Kau mau ikut, nggak?"

"Ikut." Balasnya cepat. "Sekarang?"

Naruto dan Kiba mengangguk-angguk.

"Kalian mau main apa, memangnya?" Sasuke berbalik dan bersandar di dinding.

"Closet Game." Ujar Kiba bersemangat. "Di dalam bekas ruang guru di lantai 3 ada lemari gede banget, kan? Kita bisa main disana."

"Idemu oke juga." Sasuke tersenyum tipis. "Ayo kesana."

"Eh? Kau tidak mengambil peralatan minum tehmu atau bawa sesajen lain?" tanya Naruto.

"Buat apaan?" tanya Sasuke bingung.

"Kau bilang biar seru hantunya dipanggil aja! Gimana sih?!" gerutu Naruto.

"Oh, soal itu." Sasuke menggumam paham. "Sesajen dan teman-temannya itu berlaku untuk permainan yang kemarin saja. Kalau kau mau panggil hantu dengan permainan lain caranya juga lain."

"Dasar dukun." Kiba mendecih. "Ayo, sekarang ke TKP."

"Mau ngapain ke TKP sekarang?" Sasuke tertawa sinis. "Selain sekolahan masih ramai karena hujan, kuncinya juga nggak ada. Ruangan bodoh itu dikunci, kan?"

"Gampang! Dobrak saja!" Kiba berseru antusias.

"Dari pada dobrak mendobrak, kita minta saja kuncinya." Bantah Sasuke. "Minta pada staff sarana-prasarana. Kalau didobrak, kita bisa kena masalah."

"Staff sarana-prasarana itu..." Naruto mengingat-ingat, kemudian mendecih sebal. "Kiba, dobrak aja."

"Oy, oy! Dengar kata Sasuke tadi, kan? Kalau di dobrak, kita bisa kena masalah, tahu!"

"Memang staff sarana-prasarana itu siapa?" tanya Sasuke. "Aku saja nggak tahu."

Kiba dan Naruto saling bertatapan, lalu mengerenyit.

"Kakashi-sensei." jawab Naruto enggan.

"Huh, laki-laki itu." Sasuke berjalan menuju ruang guru. "Ayo pergi. Biar aku yang minta kalau kau nggak mau."

Sasuke berjalan layaknya komandan perang, dan dengan santainya mengetuk pintu ruang guru kemudian masuk. Beberapa guru ada yang tengah menikmati makan siang mereka yang terlambat. Genma-sensei tersembunyi diantara gunungan buku latihan dan kertas ulangan. Asuma-sensei asyik merokok sambil main ponsel. Sasuke menghampiri wali kelasnya dan bertanya dimana meja Kakashi-sensei. Genma-sensei menjawab bahwa meja Kakashi-sensei berada di pojok kanan ruangan, terasingkan dari dunia dan meja sekelilingnya kosong. Di dinding kiri mejanya ada sebuah papan berlapis kain tempat beberapa kunci cadangan ruangan kelas, lab, ruang praktikum seni dan lain-lain digantung. Sasuke dengan cepat meraih kunci dengan label _RUANG GURU LANTAI TIGA (EX)_ dan berjalan cepat-cepat menuju ruangan tersebut. Hujan sudah lumayan reda. Langit sudah memerah, menandakan sebentar lagi mungkin malam akan turun. Sebelum mereka naik ke lantai 3, Ino berlari menghampiri mereka bertiga.

"Kiba, malam ini aku telepon, ya!" katanya.

"Iya." Balas Kiba gugup. "Pulang sana. Hujannya sudah berhenti, kan?"

"Kau tidak pulang? Pulang bareng, yuk!"

"Nggak usah." Kiba menggeleng. "Aku masih ada urusan."

Ino menatap mereka bertiga bergantian. "Oke."

Sebelum berpisah, Ino mengecup dagu Kiba dan kemudian berjalan menuju asrama putri. Mereka buru-buru naik tangga. Sasuke membuka kunci bekas ruang guru itu dengan hati-hati sementara Kiba dan Naruto menjaga keadaan.

"Cih, sialan! Ponselku mati." Rutuk Naruto melihat ponselnya yang tinggal berdaya 2% akhirnya mati.

CKLEK!

"Nah, ayo cepat!"

Mereka bertiga menyelinap masuk, dan menemukan betapa gelap, tertutup dan berdebunya ruangan itu. Lemari yang dimaksud Kiba merapat di dinding, berada agak di pinggir ruangan itu. Lemari itu tidak dikunci, gemboknya terbuka. Sang _quarterback_ bernomor punggung 8 itu membukanya dengan brutal hingga menerbangkan debu kemana-mana. Dalamnya mirip dengan loker di ruangn ganti putra, hanya saja sekitar dua sampai empat kali lebih besar. Isinya adalah bertumpuk-tumpuk kardus. Naruto menyalakan Gamakichi dan juga _infrared flash lamp_-nya. Sementara Kiba mengeluarkan kardus-kardus itu dan memastikan ruang dalamnya cukup besar untuknya dan Naruto.

"Oke, semuanya. Ini Uzumaki Naruto, dalam episode baru Paranormal Expedition. Aku, Kiba dan Sasuke bakalan main Closet Game." Naruto menyoroti teman-temannya. "Ayo, _say hi_! Kalian _in-frame_, lho!"

"Hai." Sasuke melambai pelan sambil tersenyum simpul.

"Nah, sekarang kita butuh korek." Kata Kiba sambil menepuk-nepukkan debu di tangannya.

"Nih." Sasuke melemparkan Kiba sebuah pemantik api gas.

"Kau kenapa bisa punya korek, eh?" tanya Naruto kaget. "Kau ini punya _sixth sense_ dan bisa baca pikiran kami kalau kami mau main Closet Game?"

Sasuke memutar bola matanya kesal. Ia memamerkan sebungkus rokok _mild_. "Aku merokok, bodoh."

"Cih, atlet tapi ngerokok." Sindir Kiba. Namun tampaknya Sasuke tidak terlalu menghiraukannya.

Maka setelah memastikan pemantik itu menyala, Kiba menarik Naruto masuk ke dalam lemari itu. Ruang dalamnya cukup untuk mereka berdua dan masih ada sedikit ruang untuk bergerak. Setelah mengeset bermacam-macam _setting_ agar rekamannya terlihat sempurna, Naruto mengacungkan jempolnya pada Sasuke agar laki-laki itu menutup pintu lemarinya.

BRAK.

CKLEK.

Pintu lemari tertutup.

Hening.

"Sekarang gimana?" tanya Naruto bingung.

"Baca manteranya lalu nyalakan korek." Kata Kiba santai. "Kau siap?"

Naruto mengangguk. Kiba mereguk ludah dan menarik nafas sejenak.

"_Show us the light of leave us in the darkness_."

CRASHHH!

Pendar hangat kemerahan kini menghilangkan sedikit kegelapan diantara mereka berdua. Namun tidak ada apapun yang terjadi.

"Sekarang kita harus cepat-cepat keluar dari sini." Kiba mendorong pintu lemari, namun tidak ada yang terjadi. "Dasar lemari tua."

DUK! DUK!

Kiba sudah menggunakan dua tangan, bahunya, bahkan lutut dan kakinya. Pintu itu tidak mau terbuka. Naruto yang merasa panik menggedor-gedor pintu lemari sambil meneriakkan nama Sasuke, namun tidak ada yang terjadi. Pintu lemari itu berat, dan lemari itu juga kokoh. Sekuat apapun Naruto dan Kiba mendobrakkan tubuh mereka, tidak ada guncangan yang berarti sedikit pun. Airmata keputusasaan merebak dari manik lapis lazuli milik Naruto. Ia merasa kesal, sedih sekaligus bingung. Apa salah mereka berdua sampai Sasuke tega mengunci mereka berdua di dalam lemari, terlebih lemari bekas ruang guru lantai 3.

"Kiba! Telepon Ino atau siapapun untuk menyelamatkan kita." Ucap Naruto panik sambil berusaha menghapus airmatanya. Gamakichi masih saja mengabadikan kejadian ini.

Tangan besar Kiba bergerak gemetar ke saku kemejanya, mengambil ponselnya dan mengumpat keras. "Brengsek! Tidak ada sinyal, Naruto."

"Sasuke! Bukakan lemarinya! Kau dengar, tidak?!" jerit Naruto.

"SASUKE SIALAN! KELUARKAN KAMI DARI SINI, BAJINGAN!" Geram Kiba penuh amarah. Ia terus mendobrak-dobrak seluruh sisi lemari tanpa patah semangat.

"SASUKEEEE! SASUUUUKKKEEEEEE!"

"KELUARKAN KAMI! KUBUNUH KAU SETELAH INI, SIALAN!"

"SASUKE! KELUARKAN KAMI! KULAPORKAN PADA KAKASHI-SENSEI NANTI!"

"UCHIHA BRENGSEK! KUBUAT KAU MENYESAL SUDAH HIDUP SETELAH AKU KELUAR DARI SINI!"

"SASUKEEE!

"SIALAAAN!"

"Sasuke...huk...hosh...hosh..."

"KEPARAAAAAAATTTTT!"

"Sas...hosh hosh hosh...uukeeeh...huk..."

Naruto berhenti bersuara ketika ia merasakan hawa dingin aneh di sekitar punggungnya. Ia melirik ke arah Kiba. Cowok berambut cokelat itu bersimba peluh. Suaranya habis seketika setelah mati-matian mengumpat. Begitu pula dengan Naruto. Tetapi airmukanya berubah, wajahnya memucat. Naruto menggenggam lengan Kiba dan mengusap-usap wajahnya khawatir. Kulit Kiba terasa dingin sekali.

"Hemat nafasmu, bung. Tidak ada gunanya berteriak begi..."

Sebuah tangan keriput dengan kuku panjang menjulur keluar dari kegelapan melalui pundak Kiba. Makin lama makin banyak tangan yang menyeruak dari kegelapan dan menarik-narik paksa tubuhnya untuk menghilang. Naruto menahan tubuh Kiba, bahkan sampai memeluknya erat-erat agar tangan-tangan ghaib itu tidak merenggut Kiba.

Namun sebuah tangan keriput berkuku panjang lain menyergap dari belakang dan membekap mulut Naruto.

* * *

><p><strong>HYAAAAH! <strong>

**CHAPTER 5 UPDATE!**

**Maaf ya readers sekalian, saya agak kesulitan update karena ada kesalahan teknis. Di chapter ini sudah ketahuan kemampuan Gaara dan babenya si Naruto, ya? Selebihnya akan diceritakan di chapter depan. Dan disini juga sudah saya ungkap, kalau permainan Hitori Kakurenbo-nya Shikamaru dan Naruto gagal karena si boneka masih balik lagi, dan si Shikamaru dikejar-kejar si hantu, kan? Fufufu, saya harap ini sudah sedikit lebih seram dibanding chapter sebelumnya. Dan untuk spoiler berikutnya, saya hanya akan mengungkap kalau ini nggak akan jadi fic dengan chapter berpuluh-puluh. Saya sudah merancang ending yang cukup **_**epic**_**, dan saya harap untuk kedepannya readers akan suka. **

**Sekian bacotan saya. Jangan lupa RnR yaaaa.**

**Salam manis,**

**Fajrikyoya :3**


End file.
